Come What May
by geminisonic
Summary: Sequel to Double Trouble. Hiccup and Jack's relationship is put to the test as both attend college apart. While Hiccup is learning how to be independent and make friends, Jack is dealing with things changing at home. As the days grow harder, they must learn that come what may, love will always be there. Rated T for language, mild violence, sex refs. & college shenanigans.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Characters belong to DreamWorks, Disney/Pixar. I do not own them. I only own the OC's I create. **

**Come What May**

Hiccup stared at the giant brick building before him. Vines crawled up the sides of the beige walls, nearly covering the windows. The thing was at least five stories tall and had windows that looked pretty old and pathetic. Shoot one had a giant crack in the middle. Most of them had old fashioned AC units sticking out. Hiccup groaned, knowing that a very hot August awaited him inside. But alas, he might as well get used to it, considering this was where he was living for the next year.

He held on to his suitcase while Fergus and Elinor made themselves busy arguing over what to carry inside first.

Hiccup held on to his new ID and key, attached to his brand spanking new lanyard, decked out in their school's logo. It was incredibly cheesy, but it helped not having to fish through his pockets.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over at a now very familiar white-haired boy who looked up at the building.

"Not gonna lie…that's pretty ghetto." Jack mumbled to him.

Hiccup scoffed and looked up sadly.

"What floor are you on?" Jack asked.

"Four." Hiccup sighed.

"Hope they have an elevator." Jack said as he hoisted up a small refrigerator.

Hiccup smiled as he watched Jack struggle.

"You could help me you know." Jack grunted as he tried balancing the thing.

Hiccup smiled and shook his head deviously.

"Some boyfriend you are." Jack mumbled as he walked ahead, "Let's go."

Hiccup sighed and opened the door. People bustled around, parents yelling at each other and their kids as they tried figuring out where to put things, RA's trying to give directions, and nervous looking kids who had the same face Hiccup was wearing trying to figure out why on earth they were doing this.

He found the elevator and led Jack and his parents to it. They hurried inside, crowding around next to at least five other people with luggage and boxes. It was cramped and stuffy but Hiccup had Jack next to him to make him feel a little better.

Truth be told, his stomach was in knots about the day. This was it. Hiccup was finally in college. It was a strange feeling of freedom and yet…nervousness of what was to come.

Would he fit in? Would he do well in classes? Could he make it on his own? All these thoughts and more ran through his anxious brain as the elevator stopped and went at each floor, more people leaving and getting back on at the same time.

By the time it reached the fourth floor, Hiccup could breathe again, but only a little bit. He looked down the hall as he walked out and finally looked at his sheet of paper, his hands shaking visibly.

He led the way to his new room: 424

He took a breath and swallowed as he tried his key on the door. Only the door opened in a flash and surprised looking hazel eyes stared back at him.

Hiccup stared at the kid, not sure what to say. I mean…the long blonde hair was kind of a strange thing to see.

The guy narrowed his eyes, "You Hiccup?" he asked in a lazy drawl.

Hiccup nodded.

"Guess I'm your new roommate." The boy smiled mischievously.

Hiccup put on a quick, nervous smile and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you."

The guy stared at his hand lazily and shook it, his eyebrows shooting up, "Whatever. Name's Tuffnut Thorston. You can call me Tuff or Tuffnut, but if you call me anything else I'll…I'll…" he struggled for a minute, trying to figure out where he was going with his train of thought.

"Are you done yet?" A rough female voice called from behind him.

"Shut up! I'm thinking!" he yelled back at her.

He moved aside and Hiccup walked in with his family and Jack, who were staring at the boy, not sure what to say or do.

"I claimed the top bunk and that side over there." Tuff said as he walked to stand next to a blonde female. Hiccup suddenly did a double take. The girl next to him was just as tall, just as rough looking, and had the same scowl as him. Shoot they both even had the same long blonde hair.

Jack was thinking the same thing obviously as he set the small fridge down and looked around.

"I remembered you said you had a weird leg, so I figured top bunk was mine." Tuff shrugged. The girl elbowed him, "Oh yeah, this is my twin sister, Ruffnut. But I'd just ignore her considering she's about as useful as a yak."

"Yak's are useful you bonehead." She grunted as she finished moving some furniture around to make room for Hiccup's boxes and luggage.

"Oh yeah and I'm glad you brought the fridge and TV. I set up the microwave already and the game console is over there." He drawled, pointing around.

Hiccup only paid a little bit of attention. True he knew his roommate's name and they'd contacted each other via email briefly to discuss what to bring, but he never expected this.

"So…Tuff was it?" Elinor asked sweetly, "What are you majoring in?"

He shrugged and stared at his nails, "Astronomical Physics with a minor in Theoretical Physics. Nothing big." He said in the same lazy attitude.

Everyone merely stared.

Ruff rolled her eyes.

Elinor coughed, "And…do you go here as well?" she asked her sweetly.

To give the girl credit, she did smile politely at the woman and seemed to take on an air of respectability, "I'm in the Economics program." She shrugged as well.

Hiccup could only stare at them as Jack shrugged and began helping Fergus unpack some things.

"Oh, sorry…" Hiccup muttered, "These are my parents, Fergus and Elinor."

Both parents waved and helped unpack.

"And this is my b…friend Jack." Hiccup stuttered. It bothered him that he just couldn't tell everyone that he and Jack were together. But he needed to play it safe, especially being in a new place where he had no clue if being gay was looked down upon. He didn't want his first year of college being ridiculed and made fun of. Jack understood and actually suggested he keep quiet about the whole thing, insisting that he just wanted Hiccup safe.

Jack smiled sadly and waved.

"Yeah whatever." Tuff said, staring at Jack's hair as though it might ease his boredom and give him answers to life's questions.

The twins continued their unpacking in silence while Hiccup and his family did the same. To give his mother credit, she did buy him some nice things that gave the small and rather bland room some color. By the time all the heavy lifting and major unpacking was done, all that was left were small things for Hiccup to put away. He helped his family take the empty boxes to the car and he tried not to feel his stomach knotting and twisting as he anticipated the end coming.

This was it. He was finally in college.

They finished putting things away and Elinor turned to him, pulling him close to her, "I'm so proud of you! Call if you need me." She mumbled, trying not to cry herself, "And be sure to study hard, and make friends…and…and…"

"Elinor, stop." Fergus said smiling as he put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "Now lad, you can do it. You're going to have loads of fun up here! I know I did!"

Hiccup smiled at him and nodded.

They both got in the car and Hiccup finally looked at Jack who was looking down at the ground sadly, kicking loose stones in the pavement. He looked up and smiled weakly, hands behind his back.

Hiccup came over and hugged him tightly. Jack squeezed him back.

He could tell it took everything in Jack to not start crying. Hiccup knew because he felt the same.

"You gonna be okay?" Jack asked, still thinking about how strange Hiccup's roommate was.

Hiccup nodded into his shoulder.

"I love you." Jack mumbled quietly.

Hiccup let a tear fall as he smiled, "I love you too."

He wanted desperately to kiss his boyfriend. It ached him to know that this was the last time he'd see him for a while.

Jack let go slowly and looked Hiccup in the eye, "Have fun." He smiled.

"You too." Hiccup choked.

Jack finally let go and walked towards Fergus' car and watched as Hiccup walked up the steps to his dorm room. He turned one last time and waved sadly, putting a small smile on his face for them. He walked inside and took small steps that felt like lead towards his room. He decided to use the stairs because the elevator was so packed he just didn't know if he could stand the crowded thing for much longer. He trudged up the stairs, only passing a few students who were chatting away about upcoming events that he didn't care about right now.

"Hiccup!"

He turned very suddenly and saw Jack racing towards him. Hiccup didn't have time to say anything as Jack pushed him against the wall and kissed him fiercely in the privacy of the stairwell.

"I'm sorry; I couldn't leave without doing that." Jack admitted, smiling breathlessly.

Hiccup smiled and hugged him one last time, finally lifting his face to kiss his boyfriend goodbye, savoring every second. They broke apart, both misty-eyed and pale from the sadness they both felt.

"Promise me you'll be okay?" Jack asked him.

Hiccup put his forehead's to Jack's and grinned, "I promise."

Jack nodded and broke from him, taking his hand carefully. They gave each other one last look and Jack left. Hiccup found a window in the stairwell where he could see them take off. Jack seemed to catch his eye before getting into the car. He smiled hopefully and got in.

Hiccup waved weakly and put his forehead against the pane of the window, heaving a heavy sigh.

….

Hiccup was putting some of his things away on his desk and organizing his books while Tuffnut sat on his bunk bed and stared at a truck magazine.

Hiccup had to admit that the place actually looked real good. For it being small, he was amazed at being able to fit a small TV with a shelf of games and movies next to two desks and a fridge with a microwave.

Luckily both had enough posters to put up to give the room some color. Tuff had brought a huge amount of monster truck and wrestling posters while Hiccup stuck to his dragon art and Flogging Molly poster that Jack had gotten him for graduation.

Hiccup's face was pretty blotchy from his silent crying but Tuff didn't seem to say anything about it or make fun of him so Hiccup actually gave the guy credit. That or he really just didn't care.

"So…" Hiccup said, trying to make conversation, "Physics huh?"

"Yeah." Tuff replied.

"Same as me. Only I'm doing mechanical engineering and physics." Hiccup said, hoping he could keep a conversation going.

"Mhm." Was all his roommate contributed.

Hiccup sighed. Well, at least the guy was quiet.

They heard a knock on the door and Hiccup walked up to get it. Ruff was standing there with a few other people, looking as though they were going somewhere.

"You ready yet?" she yelled across Hiccup towards her brother who had done a random roll off his bunk bed and landed on his feet magically.

"Yeah yeah." He muttered, grabbing a jacket.

Hiccup walked back to his desk. He should have known his roommate already had friends and was probably going somewhere. He tried not to let it bother him, but to be honest, he wished he could be that lucky.

The door was about to close when Tuff suddenly paused and looked back at Hiccup, "Hey."

Hiccup looked up curiously, Tuff avoided his eyes and shrugged, "We're gonna check out the campus diner…wanna come?"

…

Hiccup couldn't believe he was actually walking around campus already with a group of people. Granted they were all freshmen and had no clue where they were going, but it felt nice to be part of something going on and checking out the nightlife around his new campus. Ruff had brought her roommate Heather with her and apparently another couple of people as well.

They all seemed so laid back compared to him and he wished he could be that relaxed.

"So, you Tuff's roommate?" Heather finally asked as she fell behind in step with Hiccup.

He nodded nervously and she smiled, "I'm Heather." She introduced kindly. Hiccup smiled at her and finally noticed how pretty she really was. She had long black hair and bright green eyes. She seemed real nice and he found that he liked her already, "I'm Hiccup." He said, holding out his hand. She shook it, chuckling.

"I'm guessing you're Ruff's roommate." He said.

She nodded.

"What are you majoring in?" Hiccup asked.

She smiled, "Bio-medical science. I want to go into pharmaceutics." She shrugged.

Hiccup wondered if everyone around here was so determined and brilliant. And yet…they all seemed so…relaxed about it all. He knew he was going to be a nervous wreck.

"You?"

"Oh." He muttered, "Um…Mechanical Engineering." He shrugged.

"That's cool. You gonna build cars or something?" she grinned.

He shook his head, "Nah, I actually wanna develop prosthetic body parts."

"Whoa." She said, sounding impressed.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Not much really." He muttered.

"No, that's really cool." She smiled kindly at him.

He smiled back at her and looked away nervously, still admiring the campus view and yet still dreading the following days of adjusting to life on his own. He frowned as he thought about Jack and how much he missed him. He wondered if he was thinking about him or if he was just as worried about his first day as Hiccup was.

"No offense but you seem real nervous." She giggled.

He blew out a breath, "Do I? Nah!" he laughed, hoping to relax a little, "I'm way too muscular to be scared...the campus wouldn't know what to do with all….this!" he grunted jokingly and flexed his non-existent muscles.

Heather giggled loudly, "Okay, you got me."

"It's up here." Ruff said loudly, interrupting them. They followed the group and Heather continued conversing with Hiccup.

"So what classes are you taking this semester?" she asked him.

"Well, your basic starter classes." He admitted and she nodded, "Intro to Engineering and Technology, Design, Calculus, Chemistry, and Humanities."

"Cool! I'll be doing Chemistry and Humanities too! We might be in the same class." Heather said excitedly.

Hiccup found himself smiling, thinking about how great it felt to actually know he could look for a familiar face in his class and feel comfortable to sit by them.

"We should sit by each other, I know I'd feel less lonely." She chuckled.

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah, can't blame you there. Not sure how good company I'll keep, but I'll do my best." He laughed.

"Hey, you aren't so bad." She laughed, lightly tapping his arm.

Hiccup smiled; glad he was at least making progress. And it wasn't even the first day of classes yet!

They made it to the diner and looked around curiously. It was definitely a campus diner for sure. Students of all kinds were milling around, some playing pool and others chowing down on food in their collective groups.

Hiccup looked at the walls, noting the color red and the painted dragon logo shooting fire out of its mouth; The Changewing Dragon. Hiccup knew he'd like it here.

He also began noticing pictures of sports teams as well as sorority and fraternity paddles on the walls.

He recognized Fergus' fraternity name and smiled; Theta Psi Omega. His uncle had been regaling Hiccup with stories of his brotherhood all summer long. Hiccup knew that if he really wanted to make him proud, he'd at least check out rushing events.

"Checking out the paddles?" Heather laughed as they waited in line.

"Yeah, my dad's a legacy in the Theta's so he encouraged me to check them out."

She nodded and grinned, "Yeah, my mom was a Phi, so she's been bugging me to join."

"No pressure for us then." Hiccup laughed.

His phone vibrated and he took it out, glancing apologetically at Heather for a second. He opened it and smiled brightly to see Jack's name.

**You hanging in there? **

Hiccup's gaze softened as he read the text and he quickly typed a response:

**I'm already making friends and exploring the campus! But I really miss you.**

"Family?" Heather chuckled.

Hiccup looked up a little surprised and smiled nervously, shaking his head.

His phone vibrated again: **I miss you too, but that's awesome, Hic! You'll have to tell me all about your first week when we Skype on Saturday!**

Hiccup smiled and he nodded happily. That's right! He and Jack had made a plan to Skype every Saturday when they could. Not to mention they'd text and phone all the time, but there was something about seeing each other's faces that always helped Hiccup feel a little closer to Jack.

He quickly replied: **I can't wait. I love you!**

He pocketed his phone and looked up at Heather who was looking at him with a questioning gaze but didn't say anything.

They quickly ordered their food and found a seat next to the twins. They were looking around as though bored with everything.

"So uh…" Hiccup cleared his throat, hoping to maybe get a conversation going, "Do any of you play sports?" he asked the group politely.

The rest of the group seemed immersed in their own conversation but at least Heather and the twins paid attention to him. Ruff and Tuff both shrugged and nodded in answer.

"What do you play?" Hiccup asked, taking a sip of his coke.

"I wrestle." Tuff said simply.

"I'm in soccer." Ruff said as well.

Heather chuckled, "I also play soccer, that's how we became roommates." She explained, "The women's soccer team gets here a month early so Ruff and I have actually been on campus for a while and gotten to know people."

"Wrestling doesn't start until winter so I had to come late." Tuff explained as well, picking up his fries and staring at them as though they may just give him an idea of why that would be so.

"What about you?" Heather asked.

"Uh…no…" Hiccup said, looking embarrassed, "I play violin and that's about it." He shrugged.

Tuff snorted and Heather shot him a look, "Well, there's tons to do on campus from what I've heard. They have all kinds of clubs and organizations to join, you definitely won't get bored." She smiled.

Hiccup nodded, hoping she was right. He took a breath and finally started to relax a little. Sure he missed his family, his dog, and Jack. But if he really put his mind to it, he knew he could actually have fun here, just like Jack said.

He grinned thinking about Jack and felt his stomach pain lessen as the evening wore on and everyone began actually enjoying themselves.

…

Hiccup and Tuff walked back to their room in a comfortable silence. Hiccup was becoming used to Tuff just keeping his mouth shut and grunting off and on and it bothered him less. Both noticed something on the door of their room, however. It was a large envelope that was addressed to their room. Tuff tore it off and brought it inside with them.

"What's that?" Hiccup asked.

Tuff shrugged and opened the envelope. He took out a sheet of paper and his eyes widened. Hiccup came over and noticed the Greek letters on the header.

"You didn't tell me you were a legacy." Tuff said as he handed Hiccup the letter.

"What?" Hiccup said as he took the letter and read it:

_To Hamish Haddock III and Tuffnut Thorston,_

_The brothers of Theta Psi Omega would like to cordially invite you to our first rush event to be held on September 2, at 8pm at the Theta household. We have requested you specifically as legacies of former brothers in the hopes you carry on tradition with us. Please RSVP to our current president Alvin Torchwood. We hope to see you there. _

_Sincerely, _

_The brothers of Theta Psi Omega._

Hiccup stared at the letter and then looked at Tuffnut who was staring at him like he'd just grown an extra head.

"What?" Hiccup asked again.

"Wow…" Tuff said, getting closer, "We might actually become brothers."

"Uh…" Hiccup chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck feeling slightly weirded out at the sudden closeness they shared, "That is if we get in."

Tuff shook his head and Hiccup was shocked to see how serious he looked, "No, we get the bid because of our legacy status, we're basically like top of the list because of this."

Hiccup stared at him, "You mean we're basically in?"

"Not really. Dad said that you have to go through pledging or something like that, but they accept us to go through pledging."

Hiccup nodded thoughtfully and smiled, "Sounds pretty crazy." He admitted.

Tuff nodded and looked at the note. He then shot Hiccup a shy look, "Are you gonna accept?"

Hiccup thought for a minute and then nodded, "What the hell? I wanna make something of myself here at some point, might as well join."

Tuff nodded, a feeling of relief on his face and both signed the RSVP.

Hiccup was surprised to see Tuff smiling a little, "My dad told me how awesome it is."

"Yeah, my dad too." Hiccup laughed, but then frowned, "What is pledging exactly?"

Tuff shrugged, "Dad wouldn't say cause it's like super-secret stuff."

Hiccup nodded and shrugged, "I'm sure it's a piece of cake."

"Yeah!" Tuff said happily, "Besides, as roommates we have an edge." He smiled as he drew his fist up in a small cheer.

Hiccup smiled at him and actually felt excited for the first time that day. Who knew that one second you can go from an unpacking little freshman, to being accepted to pledge in a fraternity and make friends all in one day! It was official; college was going to be a breeze!

**So excited to be back everyone! I have to say I had to smile at all the responses I got guessing who his roommate was. I know a lot of you said Dagur and I don't want you to be disappointed because he will be in this story, but I found a better role for him, don't you worry. I realized I hadn't written the twins in my story yet and I just couldn't believe that because I actually adore the twins in the movie/shows. So I had to put them in here. Kudos if you could recognize the other characters from the show! I really hope you liked it, second chapter is coming! Reviews always make my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Characters are property of Disney, Disney's Pixar, and Dreamworks Pictures. **

Jack parked his car and walked inside to his new school. Compared to Hiccup's campus, the place merely looked like a simple building. But it was a school nonetheless and he had to hope that inside might hold more artistic value than the outside of the beige, square building.

He was not disappointed as he walked in. Not only were the walls and floor covered in colors and artwork, but he felt completely part of the crowd. He didn't know if he'd ever been in a place where everyone had the strangest hair. And if it wasn't that, they were covered in tattoos and piercings. It was definitely an artist's paradise.

Jack received thoughtful nods as he passed people, making him feel more welcome than he was used to. Perhaps his white hair was good for something after all.

He found his first class which unfortunately was just a basic beginner design course. He had a few other art classes he was taking as well, but his specialty would be design and animation. He hoped he could actually learn something and do well. He'd always wanted to try working with computers. Hiccup had introduced him to a few Photoshop programs this summer and that helped him learn how to navigate and learn basic computer programming skills just so he wouldn't feel like a complete dunce.

He sat in front of a computer and waited for the professor to walk in. He looked around and saw a few other students filing in. He decided as he waited he would read one of Hiccup's photo messages. He took one out of his wallet and looked fondly at the brunette smiling awkwardly in the photo. It was a nice headshot taken in front of a lake. He stared a minute longer as though hoping Hiccup would come out of the picture to give him encouragement. But he settled for turning the picture around and reading another message Hiccup had written him:

**You're gonna do so great! I believe in you Frosty! H**

Jack smiled and closed his eyes as he put his photo back into his wallet. He was stunned out of his musings when another student slammed their bag down next to his computer station. Jack looked over to see a very odd looking girl. She was cute as a button and very short. Her long hair had to be the wildest shades of tropical colors he'd ever seen; a mix of turquoise, yellow and green. It actually complimented her purple dress that was accentuated with bright green necklaces and pink stockings. Jack was so astounded at her attire he almost didn't catch her smile. He had to collect himself so he could smile back.

She had her hand out and he had to do his best not to laugh at how tiny and squeaky her voice sounded.

"I'm Baby Tooth." She smiled at him.

He raised his eyebrows a fraction and finally forced himself to stare into her bluish-purple eyes, "Seriously?" he laughed.

She giggled, "Of course not, my real name is Bertha-Louise Demetria Tooth."

"Baby Tooth it is!" Jack laughed and shook her hand, "Jack Overland."

"Nice to meet you!" she smiled, her cheeks dimpling in the sweetest way and her small, pointy nose crinkling a little, "Are you new here?"

Jack nodded and she smiled kindly, "Don't worry, I'm a second year. I just took this class a little later than I should have because I'm in the fashion department." She shrugged.

"Really?" Jack smiled, "I didn't know they offered that here."

She shrugged, "It's more of an elective really, but Mr. Manny and Mr. Bucket are working with me to make it a real degree as well. Fashion is art after all." She nodded in all seriousness.

Jack couldn't agree more.

"I really like your hair!" she gushed, holding her hand out carefully, "Can I touch it?" she asked excitedly.

Jack couldn't stop laughing as he bent forward to let her touch it.

"Wow! Just like snow! I could totally paint that!" she squealed.

"Feel free." Jack chuckled, "I really like your hair though."

"Do you?" she smiled, grabbing some of her hair happily, "It took me ages!"

"I'll bet, but it came out nice! Did you do it yourself?"

She nodded, "I had a little help, but yeah."

Jack suddenly noticed someone take the seat next to her and he looked over to see a small boy as well, only this guy had strange green spiky hair, lots of strange piercings on his ears and sharp brown eyes. He wore an old oversized red jersey spattered with paint over a long sleeve black t-shirt.

"Pascal! You made it!" Baby Tooth said happily, "I was just getting acquainted with Jack here!"

Pascal looked over and Jack had to feel a little nervous; the guy seriously stared at him as though measuring him up. He eyed Jack up and down, making Jack feel rather awkward.

Baby Tooth rolled her eyes, "Pascal, can you not…"

Pascal grinned and winked at Jack, "Just makin' sure this guy's okay."

Jack felt a little relieved when he heard the kind Spanish accent and felt a little less awkward. Almost like he'd passed some sort of test.

"Hola." Pascal said, offering his hand.

"Hi." Jack smiled when he shook his hand.

"This is my friend Pascal Avalos." Baby Tooth said, "He's a second year as well. He works mostly with painting."

Jack smiled, "Did you do your hair as well?" he asked.

Pascal smiled proudly, "I do a different color every week. They call me the Chameleon here!" he grinned mysteriously.

Jack was impressed. It was hard enough maintaining white. He couldn't imagine having three colors, not to mention changing it every week.

"Excuse me?" another male voice came from behind Jack. He turned to see a brunette with a very gorgeous face look at him nervously. He had a brown satchel around his light blue jacket. Jack smiled at him, "Can I sit here?" the guy asked.

Jack nodded and he sat down. He removed his satchel and then smiled at Jack, feeling slightly more relaxed, "I'm Flynn. Flynn Ryder." He said, an eyebrow rose almost seductively. Jack had to wonder if that was just how he greeted people or if he had a condition.

"Jack!" Jack smiled, "And…" he turned to Baby Tooth and Pascal, "This is Baby and Pascal."

"Good thing she isn't in a corner." Flynn joked, putting on an award winning smile.

Baby Tooth nearly swooned being surrounded by such gorgeous males.

"Are you all animation and design majors too?" Flynn asked.

"I am." Jack said, "But Baby Tooth is in fashion and Pascal is in painting."

Flynn nodded, "I'm new here, just moved from Ohio."

Jack nodded, "I live here, but I'm new as well."

"We'll help you guys out!" Baby Tooth said proudly.

"Good cause I'm hopeless." Flynn groaned.

Just then a very cheerful looking bald man entered the room. He wore a casual suit, but seemed to radiate an air of happiness and relaxation.

"That's Mr. Manny." Baby Tooth whispered to Flynn and Jack, "He's the founder of this school and head of the design department."

"Good morning!" Mr. Manny said cheerfully, "I'm Manny and I am so excited to see some familiar faces and some new faces to our school! Welcome!" he smiled.

Jack listened intently to the soft and gentle voice as he began, "Now, today we'll just be getting acquainted but I do want to help you all get started on our program here. We have quite a year ahead of us, so the sooner the better. Am I right?"

A few students chuckled and nodded. Jack could tell this was an easygoing place that tried to cut everyone some slack from feeling nervous or put down, yet, the students were hard working and talented, needing no harsh motivation to do what they needed to do and wanted to do. They aimed to create and please, so that is what they did.

He looked towards Flynn who was definitely new, but very at ease with what was going on around him. He seemed confident and actually a little full of himself. Jack couldn't help but like him for it. And then he looked towards Baby Tooth and Pascal who were so outrageous and yet determined. Baby Tooth reminded him of Sandy. She was bubbly and sweet, but Jack had a feeling that once you crossed her she was a monster of a thing. He smiled and looked towards the front of the class at his new professor. It felt different from high school and he liked it.

He took a breath and decided it was time to begin his journey.

He heard his name suddenly, "Jack Overland?"

He raised his hand proudly and did his signature roll call answer, "It's Captain Jack Overland. Captain."

Everyone chuckled and even Flynn stared at him impressed.

Manny laughed and nodded, "I'll make sure to remember that Captain Overland. I love a good class clown."

Jack grinned mischievously. Oh yes, he was ready to begin his journey now.

…

Hiccup's initial happiness was officially shut down the minute he completed his first three classes. He already had three large reading assignments and two papers to write by next week. Well, guess that's college. Of course after talking briefly with Astrid it seemed she was in the same boat that he was at law school. It was going to be hard not having his best friend around, but he did his best to maintain his smile.

He heaved his books to his room and nearly collapsed onto their black and white checkered rug. Tuffnut was back on his bunk bed reading a textbook, engrossed in the material. Hiccup walked to his desk next to the door and threw his things down and trudged to his bed to collapse.

"Dude…" Tuffnut suddenly said, "I like really don't like this book."

"Why is it hard?" Hiccup groaned as he turned over onto his back and put an arm over his eyes to keep from getting a headache.

"No, the author just makes a very weak argument and I wanna punch someone." Tuff ground out.

Hiccup chuckled. He was slowly getting used to Tuffnut. The guy was mostly quiet but ever since they both found out they were legacies to the Theta's they were becoming a little closer. Sure Hiccup had to wonder sometimes why Tuff acted and spoke the way he did, but for the most part, he was just a nice guy. Hiccup also got to know his sister throughout the week and for her brawny attitude, she was courteous to Hiccup and actually included him in things.

Little by little, he was beginning to meet other students on campus, but the only people he really talked to were Heather and the twins. He had yet to meet anyone from the Theta's and he wondered if he would make a good impression on them. He wished he knew what kind of a fraternity they were so he knew what to prepare himself for when Rush time came around.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" Hiccup asked Tuff as he removed his dress shirt and made an attempt to get lazy.

Tuff shrugged, "My sis has a soccer game tomorrow. It's an away game so I'm going to see her."

"That's cool." Hiccup smiled.

"You going home?" Tuff asked.

"Why would I do that?" Hiccup laughed as he donned a black hoodie, "I just moved in!"

Tuff shrugged again, a habit of his, "Lots of people do that cause they get bored. I take it you don't get easily bored then."

Hiccup thought about that as he changed into some comfortable jeans. He wasn't really involved in any clubs or anything yet, but he did have some homework…and he did have to Skype Jack.

"I'll find something to do." He smiled in spite of himself.

"Cool." Tuff said.

Hiccup walked to his desk and looked up at the pictures on his corkboard. Sure there were papers and reminders as well as his schedule covering the thing, but he managed to get a picture of Merida, his parents, Astrid, Toothless, the triplets, and of course, Jack on there as well. His favorite senior picture of Jack smiled down at him. It was the greatest pose and worthy of Jack. All smiles and laid back on a tree branch. Hiccup yearned to put up his favorite picture of them both, but he kept those hidden.

He put his head in his hands as the picture he was thinking of came into his mind. It was one of the best days he'd had with Jack, and he'd had many. But this picture always made him glow inside. It was a picture they'd taken that summer when Hiccup and Jack had gone to an amusement park. It was in the evening when all the rides lit up with bright colors and everything seemed more vibrant and exciting. They'd had a full day of riding every single roller coaster that they could, both loving the thrill of practically flying through the air and posing like idiots for the camera (one such occasion they both pretended to be asleep and very bored). But now, they were just enjoying the night life and checking out the arcades instead. Jack had just won a random game Hiccup couldn't even remember now because he was too busy laughing at how badly Jack was doing. But Jack kept going and eventually won Hiccup a small black stuffed dragon. It was pretty cheap and odd looking, but Hiccup's eyes lit up when he'd gotten it and Jack took that moment to take a selfie of them both grinning happily. It was the one picture Hiccup felt his smile really reached his eyes and didn't feel awkward; because he was truly happy.

After that, they sat on a bench and just watched the night life go by; almost as if they were trying their hardest not to let the day be done. Jack relaxed lazily on the bench, his arms resting on the back of it. While Hiccup lay on the bench and leaned against Jack, holding his dragon and peeking glances at Jack's face. He knew Jack was doing the same when he turned away. But neither felt it necessary to poke fun at the other, because truthfully they enjoyed it.

Hiccup looked on his desk and grinned when he saw the stuffed dragon just sitting there. He used it for decoration and as a reminder of how much Jack did for him.

Tuff suddenly did a signature roll and flip off of the bed and righted himself quickly, "I gotta go to class, are you coming to dinner?" he asked as he grabbed a bag and shouldered it.

Hiccup nodded, "I'll come down when you get off." He promised.

Although Tuff seemed like he could handle his own, Hiccup got the feeling that he preferred to be around people he felt comfortable with. It probably had something to do with growing up as a twin. He was used to being with someone and liked it that way.

Tuff nodded and walked off without another word, leaving Hiccup to his memories. He took that time he had of privacy to find that picture he was thinking of and as he did, he pulled out a few more. Some were from prom, some were from that Halloween when they'd gone as Woody and Buzz, some were from Graduation, some from their spring break trip, and then finally, he found one where he and Jack were kissing. Jack had snuck the picture to be silly and Hiccup hadn't noticed. Jack was grinning as he kissed Hiccup, his eye's squinting slightly. Hiccup however, had his eyes closed and was truly engrossed in Jack. When he'd heard the snap of the photo his eyes had shot open to see Jack grinning like a pariah and checking out his masterpiece. Hiccup chuckled as he remembered how annoyed he was with Jack and how Jack practically taunted him with his camera, keeping it away from Hiccup who was determined to delete the darn thing. But in the end, Hiccup had asked for a copy and kept it all this time.

He put his pictures away and rubbed his face, hoping he could keep it together.

He decided he couldn't just sit here and mope, missing his boyfriend. He needed to get out and do something. He changed into some jeans and put on a light jacket and decided to walk around campus to kill time before Tuff got out of class.

...

Jack sighed as he did the dishes. It was his least favorite chore, but it was the only thing his mom had asked him to do for her that day. He figured since he wasn't exactly paying rent he might as well do something useful. He couldn't help but feel awesome that he was already making friends at his school. Sure he didn't feel as talented as most of the students there, but he had to stay confident that he'd get better as time went on. At least he hoped so. Mr. Manny seemed to really like him. Though Jack was a jokester, he made sure not to be rude about it. And he could tell that Mr. Manny enjoyed the break of monotony, rather than get pissed at him.

Punzie came twirling into the kitchen, dancing with one of her dolls. She was humming a tune and Jack smiled at her. Her surgery was a success and she hadn't been sick in months now. She seemed much more energetic and happy. Merida came barreling in after her, "My date is being bossy!" she complained.

Rapunzel gasped and both ran to the living room to get after the stuffed frog that apparently refused to dance with Merida.

Jack laughed and shook his head. He sometimes forgot that Elinor had asked if Jack could watch Merida after school for her because the twins were really becoming a handful and Merida was starting to get into things she shouldn't. Since she paid him to watch her for a few hours every day, he couldn't complain. It was a fairly easy job considering the girls actually listened to him.

"Jaaaaaack!" Punzie suddenly shrieked.

"Whaaaaaat?" he shot back as he rinsed the final pan.

"Merida's bleeding!"

Jack dropped what he was doing and ran to the living room.

Merida was staring at a gash in her finger.

"What happened?" Jack gasped as he grabbed her and took her to the kitchen to clean her finger off.

"It's okay." Merida said, "I got a paper cut today and my Band-Aid came off."

Jack breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't his fault. He turned to Punzie, "Go get the Band-Aid's sis."

She nodded and ran to the closet.

Jack held her finger under the water for a few moments then grabbed a paper towel to wipe off the blood carefully.

"Do you miss Hiccup too?" Merida asked him suddenly.

Jack stared at her and realized how sad she looked. He hadn't really asked her how she was feeling about Hiccup being gone; he knew it was hard on everyone. Come to think of it, school hadn't been in session for the girls for more than two weeks and already Merida was getting a lot of notes home. Whenever Jack picked her up after school, the teacher would hand him a damn legal pad of Merida's bad days acting out in class. He wondered if it was because of the changes at home. Her mother had her hands full with the triplets, Fergus was planning on traveling a lot this year to make some major changes in his company, and now Hiccup was gone. Shoot, even Toothless acted different.

He nodded and put her to sit on the counter, "Yeah, I miss him." He admitted.

"I wish Hiccup was home." She said sadly, "Then maybe Mommy would stop yelling at me and Toothless would stop howling at night."

"He what?" Jack laughed.

Merida glared at him, "All he does is howl and it keeps everyone up at night."

Jack frowned.

"Mommy said if he keeps doing it she has to get rid of him." Merida sighed.

Jack rubbed the back of his head. He knew how much that would break Hiccup's heart if they did that.

"Here Merida!" Punzie said cheerfully, brandishing a box of princess Band-Aids.

Jack took one and put it on her and kissed her finger, "Don't worry, Merida, things are gonna get better." He smiled.

She grinned half-heartedly and hopped down to go finish playing with Punzie.

Jack leaned against the counter and thought about how only a week could go by and things could change drastically for so many people. All because Hiccup was gone. He didn't know if he could broach this topic with Hiccup tomorrow when they Skyped, he didn't want to worry him. He'd just have to play it by ear.

As the girls giggled in the next room he smiled to himself. He really needed to stop moping. He was already enjoying school and he didn't even need a job because he was getting paid to just chill at home with his sister and her friend. He really had it easy…and yet…it just didn't feel that way.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup couldn't believe he was relieved for Monday to roll around. The only exciting thing that happened to him was Skyping with Jack and that only lasted for a few hours at most. Sure it was great seeing him, but getting caught up was a breeze considering their classes had only just started. Jack seemed like he was doing okay, but there was something off about him. Hiccup had a feeling he was just missing him. They'd get used to things and Jack had even started making plans to come see Hiccup the weekend after next.

Hiccup hated to admit that as much as he enjoyed Professor Mulch's engineering lessons, today he just felt distracted. It could be that because it was finally the day of the rush event with the Theta's. He was nervous and excited and it made him a little edgy.

His professor/advisor called on him to answer a question and Hiccup jumped but managed to answer it correctly. Mulch nodded his approval and Hiccup smiled at the stout man. Hiccup liked his advisor because he always managed to make Hiccup feel as though his work was important and it was only the second week of school. But Hiccup's entrance essay had impressed Mulch so much that the man practically bubbled with excitement on the first day of finally teaching Hiccup. He'd even gone so far as to propose Hiccup become his teaching assistant once he reached his second year of advanced mechanics.

For once Hiccup was glad that he paid attention to his dad all those years learning how gears and engineering worked for his leg.

Once class was dismissed Hiccup was rushing out the door to get ready for the rush event. They were told to come in business casual tonight, so he wanted to look presentable.

He practically ran into his room and almost bumped into Tuffnut who was agonizing over his outfit.

"Gah! How come my sister makes this look so easy?!" he grumbled loudly.

Hiccup chuckled and picked out a pair of black dress pants and a cream colored dress shirt. He grabbed a black blazer and left it at that, turning around in the mirror to see if it worked.

Tuff groaned and finally picked the light blue shirt with his black pants and blazer.

Hiccup nodded and both of them rushed out to get to the Theta house a little early to make a good impression.

Hiccup could tell Tuff was nervous, but he put up a good front. They walked in silence towards Greek Row and Hiccup was itching to start a conversation to feel a little less nervous, but couldn't seem to make his brain work.

They both rounded a corner at the edge of their school and came to a street filled with gigantic houses on either side. There were cars filling up the driveways, backyards, and the streets. The houses were all brightly colored and each had huge letters to signify each group. Hiccup noticed a few houses that had girls milling around, looking excited.

He spotted the Phi Iota Tau's wandering around in green and gold. He wondered if Heather was there as well. The girls seemed relaxed and fairly put together, their house was gorgeous, a cream yellow and a soft green accentuated its regal attitude. He looked across from it and spotted a pink and yellow house with a bunch of chipper girls who were obviously the famous Kappa Upsilon Mu's. The Kappa's were well known already for being rather perky and loud. Hiccup was unfortunately underneath a few Kappa's at his dorm and he could always hear them they were very loud.

He walked with tuff past the girls and they finally came to a few frat houses. One was blue and silver, the Beta Beta Psi's. These guys were all good looking. All the ladies on campus talked about them. Hiccup had to roll his eyes as their group milled around and hardly noticed new members, rather making cat calls to the sororities around them.

Both and Tuff stopped in front of a house that was painted a forest green color. The roof and shutters were a deep brown color and the letters on the house were painted in a bright red with black outline, making the house rather intimidating and almost rugged.

But they were here; the Theta house.

Hiccup and Tuff gave each other a quick look to say good luck and then walked to the front door. Hiccup wondered why their group wasn't out socializing, but maybe it was because they took their rush seriously. Hiccup actually liked that. He wasn't much for parties and socializing anyways.

Tuff was obviously too nervous so Hiccup knocked a few times.

Their eyes widened when a very large looking guy answered the door. He was very intimidating and rugged, yet he put on a smile and opened his arms, "THETA RUSHES!" he cried in a booming voice, welcoming them in.

"Hey! Ass holes!" he called behind him, "We have rushes here! Get your asses out now!"

Hiccup couldn't help but stare in disbelief as the most hulking beasts of men came bumbling out, practically shaking the house. They were all huge and intimidating as they wore black and red shirts with their insignia on them. Hiccup noticed one of the shirts had a very interesting design of a dragon in a circle. He couldn't help but admire it.

They both stood there staring for a while at all the rugged faces assessing them, sizing them up as though what to season them with for dinner.

It wasn't until one of them came forward. He was probably the biggest of the lot with a scraggly goatee and dark beady eyes that matched his dark hair. His voice was rough but there was a smile in it as he greeted them, "And who might you two be?" he asked as he put his beefy hands on his hips.

"Uhh…" Hiccup nearly stuttered, trying to collect himself, "I'm…Hiccup…Hiccup Haddock and this is my roommate." He looked at Tuff who couldn't seem to talk. He nudged him quickly.

"Uh…Yeah, I'm Tuffnut Thorston." Tuff said, trying to sound stronger than he felt.

The person who had addressed them gave a booming laugh and looked proudly at them, "Well done! Being the first to arrive! I'd expect that of legacies!" he then turned to all the members behind him, "Gents! Meet our newest pledges!" he called happily.

The whole group cheered and Hiccup began to feel a little better.

The man walked forward and held out his hand to Hiccup first, "Name's Alvin Torchwood, president of the Theta's. Welcome."

Hiccup shook it and the man looked him up and down, admiring how tough Hiccup seemed to be despite how scared he looked. He then turned to Tuffnut and did the same.

"I like the gumption you two." He said, beckoning them inside, "Make yourselves at home!"

Hiccup walked inside and felt hands patting him on the back roughly. He tried not to get shot forward as he smiled awkwardly.

Boy did he feel scrawny compared to all these guys. They must be football players at best. He was hoping to find at least a few fairly sized people, but couldn't seem to spot them at the moment.

Tuff was instantly taken aside by what appeared to be fellow wrestlers. Hiccup was feeling slightly alone when one of the members came up to him. Hiccup swallowed staring at the guy. He was just as huge as Alvin, with a goatee and everything. Only his hair was red and he had kindly green eyes. He immediately approached Hiccup with his hand out, "Hiccup was it?"

Hiccup nodded and shook his hand.

"Benjamin Bork. But everyone just calls me Bork." He shrugged.

"Nice to meet you." Hiccup said, hoping his voice wouldn't crack.

"You're an engineering major right?"

Hiccup nodded.

"I thought so. I'm in the physics department as well, only I do more research than anything." He said.

Hiccup smiled, "That's cool, what sort of work do you research."

Bork winked, "I can't seem to make up my mind yet. But I'm on my way to a doctorate at this rate." He chuckled.

"Wow…" Hiccup gasped.

"So Hiccup, what do you like to do?" Bork asked him.

"You mean besides lose my mind?" Hiccup joked and Bork chuckled with him, "Well…I like dragons I guess, I like drawing them and all that." He motioned to the shirt logo.

Bork raised his eyebrows, obviously impressed, "You'd make a good logo maker in this group, that's our mascot is a dragon. Not the Changewing mind you, but we have what we call the Death Dragons. If you can come up with designs for those, you'd be one hell of an asset."

Hiccup was thrilled about that. Finally a way to get his art recognized.

"What else?" Bork asked him.

"Well, I've been attempting to help my dad in the prosthetic's business, you know making changeable body parts to help people."

Bork continued to look impressed, "That's a very noble cause. Why that field?" he asked him.

Hiccup looked down awkwardly and then lifted his prosthetic leg and tapped on it.

Bork looked saddened and guilty, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No!" Hiccup said, "I'm not ashamed or anything." He shrugged, "It's actually kinda annoying but after a while you get used to it."

Bork nodded smiling at him.

"So…are you a senior?" Hiccup asked, hoping to change the subject.

Bork nodded, "There are six seniors this year." He said, "Alvin is one of them."

Hiccup nodded and Bork began to point out the noticeable members in black with the red dragon insignia and letters on their shirts. Most of the other members wore red shirts with black letters.

"That over there is Norbert who's talking to Thorston." He said, looking around some more, "Some of them must be more towards the door, looks like more freshman are coming in."

Hiccup nodded and looked over to see three more freshmen walk in. One was just as big as the group members, but he looked very shy. His blonde hair fell over his eyes that hid his blue eyes that looked nervous. The one in the middle was almost as scrawny as Hiccup, but he definitely worked out the way he held himself. His long black hair practically flowed and Hiccup could tell he was a ladies man. The last one was rather odd looking. He was large, yes, but his face was…small. His frail blonde hair was done up to almost look like some sort of troll and his eyes, Hiccup was convinced were crossed. He looked almost confused by being there, surrounded by huge, hulking men, but didn't seem to care.

"What a lot we've brought in." Bork laughed.

Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle and then walked up to the freshmen to hold out his hand.

"I'm Hiccup." He said kindly.

The blonde was the first to shake it, looking relieved that somebody was nice to him, "I'm MacGuffin." He mumbled so fast that Hiccup had him repeat it about five times.

The black haired freshman rolled his eyes and smiled a dazzling smile, "I'm Macintosh."

Hiccup nodded and then looked at the cross-eyed boy who seemed to be interested in looking around at everything.

"That's Dingwall." Macintosh explained, leaning towards Hiccup, "He's my roommate and he's kinda…"

Dingwall turned and practically sniffed Hiccup.

"Yeah…just let him be…but don't make him mad!" Macintosh warned.

"Why not?" Hiccup asked as Dingwall shook his hand. Hiccup was suddenly in pain as his hand felt as though it were being crushed.

"That's why." Dingwall answered, smiling slightly, "I ain't as dumb as I look boy."

Hiccup smiled and realized that Dingwall looked crazy, but he was actually probably just as smart.

Truffaut came over and they were all introduced. Slowly but surely, the group was milling about and more and more freshman were walking in. Hiccup didn't get a chance to meet all of them because most of the group members were cornering him for attention. He had talked to quite a few members he'd realized and began to notice certain hand signals they would use. Every member that came up to him gave a thumbs up. But for other freshman, he noticed they would give a thumbs down and then they would escort that person out. Hiccup realized that after so many thumbs up, more and more seniors would come over to speak with him. Bork had approached him at least three times to talk and Hiccup was coming to like the guy who reminded him more and more of himself until Alvin shoved him aside, "Jesus H. Christ, Borky, give the president a chance to talk to this guy, would ya?"

Bork rolled his eyes and punched Alvin's arm playfully, walking off to talk to some more freshmen.

"Well, well, well…" Alvin smiled at Hiccup, "You've become quite the popular one in here."

"Uh…Well that'd be a first." Hiccup laughed awkwardly.

"Nonsense! You've got the spunk and we like that." Alvin told him, "Why one day you could be on your way to becoming a president of the Theta's."

Hiccup stared at him in awe, "No way."

Alvin nodded, "Most of us look like real bears, but in reality, we're all tough on the inside and that's what made us Theta's."

"Wow." Hiccup said, "I certainly hope I can keep up with that."

"You will. Like I said, you have guts. Not much on the outside, but on the inside…there's something brewing."

Hiccup smiled and then Alvin gave another thumbs up and walked off, winking proudly at Hiccup.

Bork came back over and smiled apologetically, "You get used to the bantering." He laughed.

Hiccup smiled, feeling slightly proud of himself.

"So…after tonight…what happens?" he asked.

Bork nodded thoughtfully and looked at his watch, "Guess you'll find out soon."

Suddenly there was a booming roar, "TOAST!"

Hiccup wondered what on earth was going on when he was shoved with the line of ten other freshmen against a wall and they watched as the group members gathered in a circle, raising their fists in the air and chanting something in a strange language that seemed to go on for minutes.

Hiccup watched as they cheered and then turned towards the freshmen. Alvin came forward, his hands clasping excitedly in front of him, "Well done, mates! You passed the first rush event! The next one will be held next week: same time, same place. This is invitation only from tonight. We'll be meeting here again to have a bonfire out back. See you then, gents!"

He waved and then they were ushered out with lots of hands patting their backs congratulating them.

Before he knew it, the door had closed and he was out on the lawn with departing freshmen. He found Tuffnut who was looking pleased with himself. They walked back to their room together, Tuffnut actually babbling on about who he'd talked with while Hiccup seemed to be in a daze over how excited he was to be included in things. He was so used to being picked last over something and tonight was a sure sign that things were looking up. He sure hoped.

…

"Alright you dick wads!" Alvin barked at the members as they gathered in the meeting hall they used in one of their rooms. It was a large room that had chairs surrounding a desk in the center where Alvin sat as head of the group.

"All seniors come up to the board when it's your turn and write your top two down." Alvin growled.

On a whiteboard were names that went in order of rank in the hall. Because he was president, he got to go first. He quickly wrote down two names and more seniors came up to do the same.

Once they were done, Alvin began going through the list. They had to make sure there were no other changes to be made before heading out that night.

"Seems we picked good this evening, gents." Alvin said, "But we have to narrow it down to six by next month, so start getting picky."

Alvin looked over the list and suddenly growled when he realized something.

"Bork!" he roared, "I picked Haddock!"

Bork shrugged, "We have a couple of months to figure it out. But he's my top choice."

Alvin was fuming. He'd written Hiccup as his top as well. He should have known Bork would try to take his future pledge. The guy always had to try something on him. Ever since he'd fought for the presidency, Bork was on him about every little thing.

"Relax, Norbert and I are fighting over Thorston, but we'll get it cleared. It all depends on the pledge by next month." Madguts said, hoping to alleviate the tension in the room.

Alvin smiled. He had a feeling that Haddock boy would choose him by the time pledging started, he just had to play his cards better than Bork was all.

"Fine." He mumbled, sitting back in his chair. He then scanned the room, "Is our Pledge Master ready?"

"He is still organizing the events, sir." One of the members replied, "He and his liaisons are almost done with the program schedule."

"Good. Good work." Alvin nodded, and then looked back at the board begrudgingly. True a lot of seniors would pick the same freshmen the first rush night, but over time they were easier to narrow down. But in the end, it was up to the freshmen to pick. It was their biggest challenge when pledging really. Sure the seniors had control over their top choices and it was their chance to fight for them, but in the end, it all came down to the pledges. Of course, when you're going through hell, you tend to crawl to the best decision by that point. Alvin had a feeling Haddock would choose wisely. If he wanted to survive pledging it was his only option anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! Sorry if these updates are a little more spread out, we have a lot going on at home and my dad just had some major surgery yesterday and we're gonna be helping him recuperate for a while, so I will be very preoccupied with that. But I am still writing and doing my best to make this story work. **

**First I did want to explain that I was in a sorority in my undergrad. I still participate in the pledging process when I visit and we also had a brother fraternity so we did and still do a lot with them. I love my brothers and sisters and would not trade them for anything. That said, the brotherhood aspect of Hiccup's pledging experience will be based on my experience, however, the hazing that will happen, yes hazing, is not what we do in my sorority/fraternity. I will not be putting up any of my own personal experiences during pledging, because that is sacred to me. **

**The hazing that will happen is based off of media, rumors, funny stories, etc. or just my crazy imagination, so don't let it deter you from going Greek if you have an inkling, cause every group is different. **

**I am missing my hijack moments so I promise that Hiccup and Jack will be seeing each other more often coming up, with visits and such, and unfortunately there will be fights, but I am not gonna spoil it for you anymore, I just wanted to keep you posted on where this story may head. Sorry this was a long spiel, I'll let you get back to reading! Thank you for all the reviews so far, I love them! Enjoy!**

Jack couldn't believe he was doing this, but Toothless was going to be his dog for a few weeks. Elinor was going bananas over the lack of sleep and Merida was doing awful in school. All Jack needed was to adopt one of the triplets and he'd seriously think he was taking on Hiccup's household for him. He'd had Toothless for a few days and he was slowly getting used to the dog. At first, Toothless was a little upset being uprooted, he hardly ate and all he did was lay around the house. But once Jack started playing with him and taking him on walks, the dog seemed less antsy and more playful. He even started sleeping in Jack's room with him. Jack had to feel bad for the dog; he knew it was all because he missed Hiccup. Merida had mentioned how Hiccup's door remained closed and Toothless would go up and howl in front of it or try and sneak in to look for Hiccup. It actually broke Jack's heart because perhaps in Toothless' eyes, Hiccup was dead.

Well, when he Skyped tonight, hearing Hiccup's voice would cheer him up!

Jack buried himself in his homework assignment so he could do just that. He'd already called Flynn and set up a meeting time for their group project, so all he needed to do was his part. He groaned, hoping he could focus when he heard his computer make a soft beeping sound.

He shrugged and decided that he would just have to finish later. He shut down his assignment and then opened up his Skype.

A familiar freckled face smiled back at him.

Jack waved excitedly to his boyfriend, "Hi Hiccup!"

"Hi Jack! I miss you!" Hiccup said sadly.

"I miss you too." Jack nodded, then looked down as Toothless seemed to perk up, "There's somebody here who wants to see you!"

He moved his screen down and he heard Hiccup gasp, "TOOTHLESS! Hey bud!"

Toothless suddenly barked at the screen and then whined, his tail wagging.

"I know, bud, I'll come see you soon I promise!" Hiccup said, "Be good okay!"

Toothless whined again and barked for Hiccup as Jack moved the screen back up.

"Wait…" Hiccup suddenly said, "Why is my dog at your house?"

"Uh…" Jack said nervously, he really hadn't wanted to stress Hiccup with this kind of news, "Well…he kind of got…kicked out of your house."

"What?" Hiccup yelled.

Jack winced, "You see he…he sort of kept howling for you and he's been pretty stressed, not eating and such and your mom was getting exhausted and Merida was doing bad in school so I took him." He said quickly.

Hiccup stared at Jack and then groaned, "I'm coming down there next week."

"No! Hiccup, you don't have to, it's fine!" Jack said.

"How is that fine? My sister is doing bad in school, my mom threw my dog out, and you're being burdened with it all? No, I'm coming home."

"Hiccup it won't do any good, you'd just have to be back up there anyways. I've got this, you focus on school."

"And what about you?" Hiccup asked, "Don't you have school and a life to worry about?"

"Hiccup, relax, I'm fine. I'm doing well in school and making friends too!" Jack promised, "And as for watching your sister and your dog; it's not a problem. It's really helped your mom out a lot. And I'm sure after a while this will all be over."

Hiccup sighed and rubbed his hair, annoyed at what was happening at home, "How come you weren't telling me this?" he asked.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged, "Hiccup, you've been doing so good up there and I just didn't want you to worry, okay?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "You're such worry wart."

"Me?"

"You worrying about me makes you a worry wart." Hiccup said sternly.

Jack couldn't help but laugh and Hiccup finally relaxed and laughed as well, "On another cheery note, is there anything good going on down there?"

Jack thought for a bit, "Well, Mom and Max are still going out and Merida is doing better in school now that she gets more time at home and better sleep at night."

Hiccup nodded, obviously pleased with that, "And you?" he raised an eyebrow.

Jack smiled, "I've been writing music again."

"Really? Have you talked with your old band any?" Hiccup asked. He was sad to have seen the group call it quits by the time May rolled around, but everyone had lives to pursue and their group was now a thing of the past. But Jack still wrote music and played his guitar luckily and for that, Hiccup was glad.

Jack shook his head.

"Do you think your new school will have music people there?" Hiccup asked.

Jack shrugged. To be honest, he loved playing, but his focus was on school and he had to work on his artistic abilities before he got back into music again. As much as that bothered him, he had to accept it.

"Enough about me!" Jack laughed, "What about you? Did you go to that rush event thing you were telling me about?"

Hiccup smiled brightly and Jack was glad for it.

"Oh my gosh, Jack! I was accepted to go to the next one and I got to meet so many cool people and they totally accept me!"

"Really?" Jack smiled, "Well of course they would! You're you!"

Hiccup giggled and Jack found he missed that sound. He longed to just reach into the computer and bring Hiccup's face to his and kiss the ever loving daylights out of him.

"So are you sure you can come up next weekend?" Hiccup asked him.

Jack grinned and nodded, "You know I'm not missing that."

"Good, cause I checked with my roommate and he and his sister are going home cause she has a game there."

Jack smiled, "So we get a little privacy then?" he chuckled.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "I guess. But with a dorm it's not always exactly private. Like right now I can totally hear the Kappa above me having sex and taking lift off."

Jack snorted and nearly sprayed the computer screen with spit.

Hiccup laughed and Jack finally just took that moment to admire his face.

"Oh!" Hiccup suddenly said, "And I started looking into other clubs here!"

"What kinds?" Jack asked.

"Well, physics, obviously, and there's a debate team I'm actually thinking of trying out for, and an art club...oh! And they have an Ally group for LGBT people like me! I emailed the president to see how popular it is. Maybe if I join that I can finally open up about myself."

"Be careful." Jack warned. He still hadn't quite forgotten what had happened to him and he would be damned if he let that happen to Hiccup.

"Jack relax, these are allies! Which means this school supports people like me."

"I know, it's just…make sure that other people on campus aren't insane first."

Hiccup sighed, "Okay, I promise."

Jack smiled at him, "Hey! Gotta keep my baby safe!"

"I'm not a baby, doofus!" Hiccup joked.

"No, but you're my baby!" Jack wiggled his eyebrows.

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Listen, just do me a favor and call your family before they go insane." Jack said.

Hiccup nodded and groaned, "Two weeks and they can't survive without me."

"Well, they do have triplets." Jack mentioned.

"Don't remind me." Hiccup laughed, "And you…promise not to wear yourself out before I see you."

Jack saluted, "Yes sir!"

"And hey!" Hiccup said, "I love you."

Jack smiled sadly, knowing that this was it before he'd see him next weekend, "I love you."

Hiccup waved, "Take care of my dog."

"You know I will." Jack laughed, looking down at Toothless who was finally sitting up, his tongue out.

"See you on Friday!" Hiccup cheered.

Jack couldn't help but smile at that, "Good luck at your rush thingy."

Hiccup laughed, "They can't resist this charm."

"Hey! Don't be making goo-goo eyes at anyone else up there!" Jack threatened playfully.

Hiccup snorted and finally smiled one final time, "Only for you." He promised.

"Bye Hiccup."

"Bye Jack!"

They both exited and Jack sat back sadly, his room feeling darker than it was. Even Toothless seemed to go back into pout mode. Jack quickly smacked himself in the face and then looked at his phone. He'd received a text from Baby Tooth inviting him out to dinner with her and Pascal and apparently Flynn. He smiled and texted back that he would. What the heck! He missed his boyfriend but he couldn't just mope about it. He had a life for crying out loud.

Without further hesitation, he changed into some proper tennis shoes and donned a black hoodie, ready to head out and be with friends.

….

Turns out Pascal's family owned a Mexican family restaurant so he was able to get them all in either free or cheap.

Flynn had been invited by Baby Tooth considering that the four of them had been chatting through their first week of classes. Jack could tell Baby was having trouble deciding who was cuter, him or Flynn. He didn't have the heart to tell her he was taken.

They were all sharing some nachos and discussing their project ideas to start off with that led into their personal lives before BCAD.

Jack was coming to find out that Pascal had gotten in on a scholarship for his heritage. He'd painted a giant mural at his high school depicting equality for people of all races. He also worked part time at a hair salon as a color expert. Jack wondered if he knew Gothel at all but didn't even want to say that woman's name.

Baby Tooth had come from a different state and shared an apartment with Pascal, since they both became fast friends at BCAD. She had wanted a change from constantly being surrounded by seven other sisters in her family. They all grew up looking the same, acting the same, and going into similar fields as they grew up. But Baby Tooth had wanted out. She began changing her look in high school much to her family's annoyance and she separated from the typical Tooth look and finally dubbed herself Baby. Once she was accepted to BCAD, she happily left and never looked back. Sure she kept in touch with her family, but she was finally happy to be recognized for who she was and what she did, not for her family.

Flynn on the other hand had entered a film contest in his school and won first place in the state. He could have easily gone to a much better film school, but he said the minute he met Manny in the design department on a tour here, he was hooked. He wanted a change of pace as well.

Turns out Flynn was adopted as a kid and grew up poor. He was teased a lot growing up and made fun of, but he managed to get through, work hard, save money to buy film equipment, and to go to a school he wanted to go to. His biggest wish was to one day have enough money to live happily with no worries. He grew up knowing what being poor felt like and he'd never wish that on anybody.

Jack was enthralled by their stories. Each of them was so unique and had worked hard to get where they were at in their field, but Jack had felt so different.

In truth, he still sometimes wished he'd done military, but he knew that there had to be a reason he was at BCAD, and not just because it was close, but perhaps he would get good at design and animation and get to where he needed to be to feel good at something.

"So Jack…how'd you get here?" Baby asked him.

Jack was jarred from his musings and then smiled at her sheepishly, "Well…I'm not much for art, really. I mean I write music, but that's just a hobby."

"Then why BCAD?" Flynn asked.

Jack sighed, "Well…I've always loved video games and kind of wanted to learn how it's done. I thought if I could go into something I was interested in, then military could wait."

"What? You wanted to go into the military?" Pascal gasped.

Jack nodded, turning slightly red.

"Why?" he asked, staring at him as though he had smallpox.

"My dad was in it." Jack admitted.

"Was he pressuring you to go?" Flynn asked, smiling.

Jack frowned and shook his head, "He died in Afghanistan ages ago."

"I'm so sorry!" Baby gasped, reaching out to touch his hand.

Jack shrugged, "It was a long time ago, but long story short: Mom said no to that plan so I decided to stay home and do something different."

She nodded, "We're glad you picked here!"

Jack laughed, "Thanks, I'm worried I'll never get as good as you all."

"Don't sweat it, kid." Flynn smiled, "I sucked at filming when I first started, but once you practice and become more interested in it the better it gets."

"Do you still film stuff?" Jack asked him.

Flynn smiled, "All the time, I'm thinking of trying to make a music video. If you can come up with a song maybe I can make you famous." He grinned.

Jack laughed, "Make sure you get my good side."

"What side is that?" Pascal snorted.

"All of me!" Jack joked.

"True." Baby muttered under her breath, sighing.

Pascal snorted and finally looked up, "You know we could totally make that happen! Think about it! Jack can do the music, you can do the filming, I can do the set and Baby and do the clothing!"

Baby squealed, "We can make it like a final project that's shown at the end of the year!"

"What's that?" Jack asked curiously, not sure how he got roped into doing a music video so fast.

Baby smiled and explained, "Every year, the students can do something artistic and their choice for a final, it can be a group effort or an individual one, and then they are presented at the end of the year for prizes and you get extra credit as well. It's so much fun! I did a fashion show last year and got my GPA up!"

"That's awesome!" Jack smiled and looked around, "You really think we could do that?"

"Absolutely, anything related to art can be presented. Someone even painted a poem they wrote and presented that." Baby said.

"We should plan this now!" Flynn said, "This could be really great for all of us!"

They were all nodding in agreement.

"How about same time next Saturday!" Pascal said.

Jack suddenly frowned, "I'm gonna be gone from Friday night to Sunday night next weekend." He said quickly.

"That's fine, how about we meet on Thursday then?" Baby said.

"I can probably call off work." Flynn said, rubbing his chin.

"No worries, we'll meet soon." Baby shrugged.  
"I'm sorry." Jack apologized.

"Don't be, it's probably a family thing, right?" Flynn asked.

"Uhh…Not exactly, I'm just…" Jack blushed, "I'm visiting a really good friend is all."

Baby gasped, her hands going to her mouth excitedly, "Is it a girlfriend?" she smiled, "Tell us!"

Jack turned even redder and shook his head, "It's not a girlfriend…per say…" he mumbled, looking away.

Pascal narrowed his eyes a second and then they widened slowly. Baby was looking confused and Flynn was looking around the table, not sure why this was such a big deal.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck and nearly jumped a foot in the air when Baby Tooth gasped and shot forward in her seat, smiling widely, "You have a BOYFRIEND!"

"Whoa! What?" Flynn laughed.

Pascal kept staring at Jack and Baby Tooth was giggling excitedly, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew you had to be gay! No amazingly cute guy is straight in this world!"

"Hey!" Flynn said, affronted, "I'm straight and I think I'm adorable!"

"Yeah, me too!" Pascal said as well, narrowing his eyes at her.

Baby rolled her eyes and waved her hand at them, "Yes, yes, a couple of regular prince charming's!" she said, but then squeezed Jack's hand, "I've never had a gay friend before! Tell me what he's like? Is he cute too, just like you? I bet he is!"

Jack continued to stare at her, not sure how on earth they deduced it that quick. Did he truly give off signals that he was gay or something? In high school everyone just seemed to assume he was straight or metrosexual. But suddenly in college, it felt like everyone was exposed more than ever, like more and more people just figured out who you really were without question.

"Ignore her craziness; I think she might have ingested hair dye at one point." Pascal joked.

She elbowed him.

"You guys aren't…upset right?" Jack asked, getting nervous.

Flynn frowned, "Why would that upset us? It just means I have a better chance with the ladies." He grinned.

Pascal shrugged, "Dude, when you dye your hair seven different colors a month, nothing's unusual."

"Jack seriously, this is an art school, everyone is different and unique." Baby explained, "You meet all kinds of people. Granted not all of them are as nice, but still…"

Jack finally smiled and nodded, taking out his wallet. He removed one of Hiccup's pictures and showed Baby who gushed over it like she was looking at a baby picture.

"He's so adorable!" she crooned, "Look at that smile!"

"You guys would like him," Jack said, "He loves to design and draw as well. He's real creative."

"How come he didn't come to BCAD?" Pascal asked.

Jack frowned, really wishing Hiccup were at BCAD and not Changewing, "Well, he wants to go into engineering so he's up at Changewing." He explained.

Pascal nodded and grimaced, "Not as fun a major if you ask me."

"All that science is so dull!" Baby agreed, "But if he's good at it, I bet he's gonna do awesome."

"He is." Jack said proudly.

"I looked at Changewing." Flynn admitted, "They have a pretty nice art program but it's mostly sciences up there."

"Blech." Pascal said, sticking his tongue out.

Jack chuckled and then felt his phone vibrate. He realized he had to get home.

"Heading out?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah." Jack nodded.

"Can I hitch a ride?" Flynn asked, "If you're okay with that?"

"Sure!" Jack said, smiling. He nearly forgot that Flynn couldn't afford a car, so he usually rode the bus or his bike to school. He luckily found a cheap place near the building but it was harder when he had to go longer distances.

Pascal and Baby got up as well.

"We'll see you in class and we'll plan a time to get together for that movie!" Baby promised.

"You bet!" Jack promised.

They waved and he and Flynn walked to his car.

They got in and Jack drove off. Flynn was pretty silent for a while and Jack was curious as to why when he realized the guy was staring at Jack's CD case. He'd left it open on the floor.

"You like Flogging Molly?" Flynn asked.

"What? Oh! That's actually my boyfriend's favorite band. A lot of my songs I write for him. I try to give my stuff a Celtic feel." Jack smiled.

Flynn smiled and picked up the case, "I actually love their stuff. I'm into all kinds of punk rock music really." He admitted, "You think we can really pull off an epic music video?" he asked.

Jack grinned, feeling confident, "I think we have a shot!" he smiled.

"Mind if I hear some of your music some time?" Flynn asked, "See what works for the video?"

Jack nodded, "You bet, I'll bring my guitar to Pascal's and some of my stuff, see if we can't get something going."

Flynn smiled, "I haven't been this excited in a long time. I've always dreamed of making a rock video or something."

"Really?" Jack laughed.

"Yeah." Flynn admitted, "Don't tell anyone, but I wanna direct famous movies or music videos someday!"

"That's awesome!" Jack said, "Way better than some newbie wanting to design video games because he has nothing better to do." He admitted.

"That's not such a bad thing," Flynn shrugged, staring at Jack's music, "If you have a dream, you go for it."

Jack smiled at that, Flynn had a point.

"And hey…" Flynn said suddenly, "About you having a boyfriend…"

Jack frowned.

"I don't think it's a bad thing at all." Flynn told him, smiling, "I used to hear all about gay relationships growing up, but it was always so negative." Flynn explained, "My adoptive parents were nice people and they took in so many foster kids, but in reality, they were actually pretty hateful people towards anyone who was different." Flynn frowned, "But then the first time I actually saw two girls kissing, I was shocked. I knew I should be angry and disgust, but for some odd reason…I couldn't help but feel jealous of them, because they looked so happy. And then I thought…what's the big deal? They're happy. And all the negative things people would say about anyone who was different from then on fell on deaf ears because I didn't want to be like them." Flynn explained, "So I changed my name and decided to follow my dreams to become happy, which was filming and becoming famous."

Jack looked over at Flynn and smiled, "That's amazing Flynn."

Flynn shrugged, "I guess I'm just not your average person."

"Definitely not." Jack laughed.

"I won't lie it'd be nice to find a nice girl and start a family, but I kind of just want to find my own dream first."

Jack nodded and then remembered something Flynn had just said, "You said you changed your name…what was it before?" he asked.

Flynn turned red, redder than Jack had ever seen him. He stayed silent and put the CD's down as Jack pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building. Flynn was about to get out when he turned and smiled weakly, "You promise not to tell anyone?"

Jack smiled and nodded.

Flynn took a breath, "Eugene Fitzherbert."

He quickly opened the door and closed it, walking away to his apartment.

Jack couldn't help but stare at his retreating form but then he looked away once he was out of sight and then Jack let out the biggest guffaw in history and didn't stop laughing until he got home. No wonder Flynn had changed his name.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: This chapter contains fluff, cuteness, some angst/fighting, and more cuteness. **

Hiccup waited patiently outside his dorm for Jack. He'd been done with classes that morning and texted him right away to tell him to come on over. Since it only took an hour and Jack had no classes or job to worry about, he left the minute he heard from Hiccup.

And of course, Hiccup, being so excited, decided to stay outside in the chilly September air and wait for an hour. Not the greatest of ideas, but he knew he'd be pacing his room the whole time anyways. It was better to walk around outside where there was fresh air and fellow students.

He smiled thinking about how another great week went by. He'd of course gone to the bonfire rush event for the Theta's event that was held outside on their lawn. They'd had a barbeque and Hiccup got to meet more members this time, feeling a little less intimidated and shy. Hiccup thought about how a lot of the members of Theta were really hard working guys. They looked tough, but a lot of them were really studious. He'd seen them around campus doing sports or working in organizations if not in classes or the library. They'd wave to him as he'd pass and even invited him to sit with them at their dinner table in the cafeteria. It seemed they went out of their way to make Tuff and himself feel welcome in the group and he liked that. He noticed how Bork was always the first to come and talk to him whenever he got the chance. And if it wasn't Bork, it was Alvin.

Hiccup got the feeling Alvin and Bork were almost at war with one another. Every time he was speaking with Bork, Alvin would try and come over and interrupt Bork, calling him names and Bork would simply smile and walk away haughtily. It seemed to piss Alvin off and Hiccup hoped he wasn't going to get caught in the middle of something. That was the last thing he needed.

He sighed and looked around his campus excitedly. He was feeling amazing about being here, but he had to admit, it was very hard not having Jack around. Sometimes he was almost too afraid to get too involved or happy, because he knew that just took time away from thinking about or even talking to Jack. He knew that wasn't the best way of thinking, but he couldn't help feeling that way.

He got back to his dorm after walking around the circle of trees in front and sat on the cracked stone steps, his head in his hands.

He could hear the wind in the trees, the conversations of students, someone blasting music from their dorm room, and from a distance he could even hear football practice going on down by the fields. It was comforting but did little to ease his annoyance at his current predicament.

"Well that's not a sight I wanna see upon my arrival." A very familiar voice said with a chuckle.

Hiccup looked up quickly and smiled.

Jack stood there holding an orange duffle bag and grinning cheekily.

Hiccup stood and cleared his throat, "I didn't know you knew where to park." He said.

Jack shrugged, "It's not that hard, just follow the sign that says 'parking'."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and couldn't stop staring at Jack who was finally standing before him. It had been three weeks since he'd seen him in the flesh. He couldn't stop staring at the familiar head of white hair, those sparkling blue eyes, and the smile that always made his insides melt.

"We gonna go inside and make out? Or do I have to embarrass you out here?" Jack laughed.

Hiccup broke from his thoughts and then nodded, "Follow me Frosty."

"Ah, that never gets old." Jack muttered, smiling as he followed his boyfriend inside, casually admiring the view of his rear end he longed to squeeze. Hiccup had hardly changed, but Jack could tell his brown hair was getting shaggy and in need of a cut soon. Also, something else about Hiccup made Jack wonder if he was changing a little. He knew people changed in college but he hoped it was nothing that would make Hiccup a totally different person. He was great the way he was.

Augh! He needed to calm down. He was just reeling from the distance was all. Pretty soon he'd be kissing his boyfriend like mad and cuddling again.

Hiccup led him to the elevator and they let some people get off and both got on. They noticed that they were the only ones on there. Once the door closed Jack dropped his duffel bag and grabbed Hiccup to kiss him fiercely.

Hiccup was so stunned he didn't even have time to protest. Jack's lips were on him and all he could do was stand there and wrap his arms around Jack's neck, closing his eyes slowly. He knew he should stop it because the elevator would stop soon, but damn it all if he didn't miss Jack's kisses so much…

Luckily Jack knew what he was doing because he let go and picked up his bag quickly right as the doors opened and people stood there waiting.

Jack walked past them and Hiccup followed, his face red and his eyes downcast. Damn Jack and his smugness.

Hiccup got ahead of Jack and elbowed him, giving him a glare. Jack merely smiled, happy with himself.

Hiccup opened the door to find Tuff still packing. He would be leaving shortly but knew that Jack was staying overnight. Hiccup had told him that Jack was doing something in town and asked to stay here on a mattress pad. Tuff didn't seem to care since he was dead set on going home for the weekend to chill.

There were days when Hiccup really wanted to tell Tuff about Jack, but he still just didn't know yet if he should. Frankly, the only person Hiccup felt comfortable enough to talk to about Jack was Bork. But even still he was nervous about saying anything to anyone this soon.

Jack walked in and set his duffel bag down. Tuff merely nodded towards Jack who nodded back politely. Hiccup began showing Jack around the dorm room.

"You guys did a good job, it looks a lot better now." Jack commented.

Tuff grunted and Hiccup smiled at him.

Tuff finally closed his bag and waved to Hiccup smiling a little. Hiccup smiled back, "Have a good weekend."

"You too." Tuff said as he walked out.

Jack was glad to see Hiccup and Tuff getting along. Truth be told he was worried when he first met the guy but now that he and Hiccup were talking, Jack felt a sense of relief that at least Hiccup was in a good place.

Jack walked over to stand next to Hiccup and once the door shut it was Hiccups turn to grab Jack and pull him to his body. Jack was ready in no time as he wrapped his arms around Hiccups waist, his tongue finally managing to take action inside Hiccup's mouth. Hiccup moaned as he held onto Jack's shirt, and then pushed him towards his bunk bed. Jack fell down first, just barely missing the top bunk and hitting his head, while Hiccup landed on top of him, never breaking contact.

Jack chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around Hiccup who finally wrapped his arms around Jack's neck happily. Hiccup released his mouth from Jack's in time to finally talk, "I missed you so much."

Jack smiled and kissed his nose, determined to kiss every single freckle during his weekend here, "You have no idea." He sighed as Hiccup bent down to kiss him again.

This time it was a little gentler and they were just getting into it when his door opened.

Hiccup yelped and shot up, hitting his head on the top bunk while Jack actually rolled off the bed ungracefully.

Tuff stood in the doorway holding his bag, staring at them. Hiccup could only look at his roommate, mortified. A million horrible thoughts ran through his head as he stared. Tuff suddenly smiled and held out his hand behind him. Ruff came in, holding her bag and actually grumbled, giving him what looked like a twenty dollar bill as she rolled her eyes.

It was dead quiet in the room while Tuff continued to smile, walking in, "I forgot my cell phone." He explained calmly, "And I needed twenty bucks, so thanks."

"Tuff…" Hiccup said, looking terrified, "I…wait, what?"

Ruff rolled her eyes and walked out.

Tuff grinned mischievously, "Dude, I went through your desk two weeks ago to find a stapler and saw your pictures. My sister didn't believe me when I told her my roommate was gay." He shrugged as he picked up his phone and packed it away.

"You…went through my stuff?" Hiccup gasped, a little miffed.

Tuff shrugged, "I needed a stapler."

Hiccup stared at him, "So…you aren't…mad?"

Tuff snorted, "Why would I be?"

"Umm…" Hiccup ground out, not sure what to say really, he'd never been asked that kind of question, "I'm gay…that doesn't…make you…uncomfortable?"

"No." Tuff shrugged.

"No?"

"No." he repeated, rolling his eyes, as though that were all the explanation Hiccup needed.

"Okay then…" Hiccup said as Tuff saluted them and walked out.

"Thanks for the twenty bucks." He smiled and closed the door.

"Ow." Jack grunted from the floor.

Hiccup rubbed his sore head, staring at the door, "Did that just happen?" he asked himself aloud.

"Yeah…and I'm in pain." Jack grunted again.

Hiccup sat back on the bed, ignoring his boyfriend. He was still very shocked from what had just occurred; Tuff had just told him he'd known he was gay since their first week here…he hadn't said anything to anyone except his sister, he hadn't treated Hiccup any different, he even let Jack stay here knowing that Hiccup had lied to him. And yet…Tuff had simply said it didn't bother him.

Hiccup sighed, rubbing his forehead while Jack's arm came up and he lifted himself up off the floor to glare at his ever-helpful boyfriend.

The minute he saw Hiccup's worried expression, his own softened. He forced himself to stand and then crawl into the bed to sit beside Hiccup.

"It's so weird." Hiccup muttered to Jack.

Jack nodded, "My new friends found out that I was gay. I got interesting responses." He admitted.

Hiccup looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

Jack chuckled and shrugged, "One was super excited, one was indifferent, and the other was just plain cool."

Hiccup nodded, "Why is this so nerve-wracking? I mean…high school's over."

Jack thought for a minute, "I think it's scarier for us because we're an hour away from each other now."

Hiccup looked up at him and realized he had a point. He felt safer knowing Jack was close to him when he was able to come out and tell people back home. He had Astrid and his family with him. But here he was alone and it did scare him a little. After what Jack had been through he knew there was a chance that something like that could happen to him, only he wouldn't be able to reach Jack as quickly for help.

"Look on the bright side," Jack commented, "Your roommate knows and I bet he'll stick up for you if worse comes to worse."

Hiccup nodded weakly, "Let's hope."

Jack smiled at him and took his hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss softly, "I don't want you to be scared." He whispered.

Hiccup smiled back, nodding.

"Promise me one thing." Jack said sternly as he leaned forward to get closer to Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded.

"If things get bad up here…you won't keep it a secret. Promise me that if anyone tries to hurt you you'll tell me."

"Jack it won't be a problem." Hiccup said, shrugging.

"Just in case…you can't hide something like that from me." Jack insisted.

Hiccup sighed and then nodded, "Okay, if it makes you feel better."

Jack nodded and then kissed his nose quickly, grinning, "Enough chit chat."

Hiccup finally felt his face brighten as he smiled back happily. Jack was right, he was here to visit and he intended to spend as much time with Jack as he could. No more worrying for now.

"What did you have in mind?" Hiccup winked.

Jack gave him that movie-star smile that always made Hiccup's chest lift and his face turn bright red.

…

Hiccup didn't think he'd ever be sitting stark naked in his dorm room eating a bowl of ramen and Easy Mac with his equally naked boyfriend while watching T.V. Yet here he was doing just that. He had to wonder after all of his moaning if the Kappa above him had been given a run for her money. He didn't know how they managed to have sex on a single bottom bunk bed, but it had to have been the most scandalous and sexy thing Hiccup had every managed to accomplish with Jack. It was no North Carolina beach house, but it did beat the back seat of a car that they'd always resorted to.

Jack had originally wanted pizza but Hiccup insisted that they wait until tomorrow. In truth, he just really wanted to be with Jack alone for a while and not have to leave his room soaked in sweat and…other things.

Jack slurped his ramen; a habit Hiccup noticed Jack had when faced with noodles, and tried not to choke when something funny happened on the show that they watched.

Hiccup giggled as he chewed his Easy Mac, mostly watching Jack's expressions. Those faces he made when something made him smile or the way his eyes lit up, the blue turning an icy frost color. The way his sideways grin turned into a full on smile. Hiccup had missed that so much and it had only been a few weeks. He had to wonder how he would handle weeks turning into months…possibly years. Would it be worth it to stay in a relationship like that? He'd heard that it could be done, but it was difficult.

He couldn't imagine Jack being in military now. It was hard enough being an hour away. Kudos to Gwen for banning it from his life. Although it wasn't hard to really appreciate Gwen and her awesomeness.

"I meant to ask…" Jack said as he wiped some of the ramen sauce from his chin, "Have you heard from your dad at all?"

Hiccup almost choked as he drank some of his bottled water. He had completely forgotten to tell Jack about his plan.

"No." he said quickly as he put his Easy Mac down, "But there's something else I've been meaning to tell you about..."

Jack looked at him as a commercial came on to interrupt their show.

"I'm legally eighteen now…" Hiccup said, "And my dad and I haven't really spoken for a while, since graduation actually."

Jack listened.

"I'm thinking of changing my last name." Hiccup said, staring at the bed.

Jack stared at him, nearly dropping his bowl of ramen, "What?"

Hiccup nodded as he brought his knees to his chest to hug them, "I had the option to change it on my birthday this summer, but I was still sort of not sure about it…and I think after this year I want to change it officially."

"Why?" Jack asked.

Hiccup shrugged, "Because I was raised as a Dunbroch and that's where I want to be."

"But Hiccup…that's a big part of your identity…are you sure you want to do that?"

Hiccup stared at Jack, "I thought you'd be supportive of this?" he argued, narrowing his eyes.

"Hiccup, I am supporting you, I just…it's a shock is all, okay?" Jack argued back, "Changing your name is really…well…it'll be different."

"Exactly." Hiccup said firmly.

"Why are you trying so hard to change who you are?" Jack glared, "Why would you even want to? I fell in love with Hiccup Haddock III. Yes, you have a great family who raised you, but all this trying to be someone you're not it just…"

"Who says I'm trying to be different. It's just a name." Hiccup argued, getting angry with Jack suddenly. He was so sure that of all the people who would be there for him when he decided to change his name, it would be Jack.

"But it's YOUR name!" Jack yelled, putting his ramen bowl off to the side before he spilled it, "Instead of running from your past, you should just accept who you are and be proud of that!"

"My past is nothing to be proud of!" Hiccup yelled back, "You of all people know that!"

"I do know that, and that's why I'm telling you that you don't have to change!"

Their arguing grew louder and Hiccup was turning as red as Jack was from the anger emanating from them both. Hiccup had finally moved from his spot and stood up, putting on shorts angrily. Jack stayed on the bed, the sheets still covering him.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked angrily.

"I need a walk." Hiccup huffed as he found a pair of sweats and a sweater.

Jack stood up angrily, and ran to stand in front of the door.

"Get out of the way Jack!" Hiccup roared.

"No!" Jack yelled back, "You might as well stop running cause from what I'm hearing and seeing that's all you're good at!"

Hiccup balled his fists, staring at his equally angry boyfriend. How did this happen? One second they were enjoying one another's company, eating food, having sex, and now…

"Please don't make me sock you." Hiccup grunted angrily, hoping to calm himself down.

"Go ahead, I've been beaten just as much as you, bub." Jack said with venom in his voice.

Hiccup stared at him angrily, his fists shaking. Jack was right. And he knew that Hiccup would never lay a hand against him, but that challenge crossed the line and Hiccup was not about to let that slide. He lunged forward, shoving Jack into the door. Jack was slightly taken aback and stared at Hiccup whose eyes were a fiery green piercing into his deep blue ones.

"You don't get to say shit about my past." Hiccup muttered angrily, "You have no idea what it's like to wish you were born to someone else, to be ashamed of who you are."

Jack shoved Hiccup's hands off of him, pushing him off, "I don't? You don't think I'm ashamed of how I let my sister die? How I failed my dad and my mom? How I felt victimized by Pitch? You don't think I'm ashamed to be Jack Overland?"

"Move aside." Hiccup muttered, "I don't have to listen to this crap."

"I don't have to either." Jack said, walking away from the door, "You wanna just be a little coward and run forever, then fine. Go ahead, but don't expect me to be waiting for you when you get back."

Hiccup walked to the door, "Don't expect me to care."

Jack's eyes leaked tears as he heard the door slam and his boyfriend trudge down the hall.

Jack stood there and finally grabbed his shorts clothes, putting them on in a fury. But all he managed to do was successfully put on shorts and a t-shirt before he began sobbing uncontrollably. His body wracked with the sobs that poured from him. And as hard as he tried, he just couldn't keep it in. He walked to Hiccup's desk and began searching for tissues, his vision blurry from crying. He wiped his nose and opened Hiccup's bottom drawer and then saw them; all of his pictures that Hiccup kept.

He pulled them out as moonlight bathed the room, shining a little brighter to give him light.

He cried a little harder as he looked at the picture of Hiccup's graduation party. That day Hiccup had given him his pictures with messages written on the back. He wiped his eyes and found the one of them after he'd won Hiccup his stuffed dragon at the amusement park. He then found the one of them kissing. He chuckled a little as he remembered taking that in secret and Hiccup pitching a fit. He put them down and then went to his bag to pull out Hiccup's senior pictures. He'd only read two of the five messages so far…maybe it was time he read another one.

He reached in and continued wiping his nose and eyes, pulling out his wallet. He spilled credit cards and money on the floor as he pulled out a boat load of pictures. He found a picture of Hiccup standing in front of a brick wall, his hands in his pockets, leaning against it almost seductively. His face was a little more serious, but Jack knew Hiccup was feeling awkward inside due to the pose.

Jack turned the picture around; the moon seemed to brighten even more as he made out Hiccup's chicken scratch on the back: _Things may get tough, but know that I love you. I'm always here for you. Love Hiccup. _

Jack wiped a tear that fell down his face. He was so busy rereading the message he didn't even hear the door open. Once the room was bathed in the light from the hallway did he look over and see Hiccup standing in front of the door, looking breathless as though he'd been running as fast as he could. Tears streaked his red face as he stared at Jack, his eyes telling Jack every emotion he was feeling.

He let the door close and Jack stood up slowly, still clinging to his picture. He swallowed, trying to find the right words.

"You didn't leave…" Hiccup said, nearly out of breath.

Jack shook his head.

Hiccup noticed his picture in his hands and then walked forward slowly, "Jack…" he started, his hand going to his head, "I'm…"

"I know." Jack interrupted, "Me too."

"I didn't mean…any of that…" Hiccup said, tears falling from his eyes, "When I got outside I just…I panicked and…"

Jack came forward, meeting him halfway, "Hiccup…"

"I love you, I'm so sorry!" Hiccup sobbed.

Jack brought Hiccup to him and hugged him fiercely. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Jack tightly, afraid to let go. Jack let his tears fall onto Hiccup's head as he dropped Hiccup's picture, not caring for the moment, just so long as he could get across to Hiccup how much he loved and admired him.

"I know." Jack said through tears, "I'm sorry too. What I said was…it was wrong. I'm so sorry."

Hiccup held on to him and both broke apart for a second to look into one another's eyes. Jack held Hiccup's face in his hands, "You're right…about being supportive; I should have been. If it means that much to change your name please let me be there to support you when you do."

Hiccup nodded and brought his head to Jack's shoulder to rest

"Hiccup you're the bravest man I know." Jack said firmly through his tears, "I'd be so lost without you."

Hiccup finally tilted his head to look up at Jack who bent down to kiss his forehead.

"I think you're right though…" Hiccup said as he broke from Jack to wipe his face with his sleeve. He held onto Jack's hand to keep some sort of connection and walked towards the bed to sit down, "What if I am just running from my problems…"

"Hiccup, I didn't mean that." Jack said, sitting down next to him, his hands clasped firmly to Hiccup's.

"No…" Hiccup said quickly, interrupting Jack, "You're right…I just felt so ashamed of my past that I wanted to get rid of it piece by piece without having to look back or explain anything to anyone."

"Hiccup, what I said…I was scared." Jack admitted, swallowing, "I _am _scared of losing you…not just being apart but you changing."

Hiccup looked up at him and nodded in understanding. He had a feeling that Jack was dealing with the fact that Hiccup was further away and that both of them were growing up. Jack was beginning to worry about them growing apart and Hiccup honestly felt the same about Jack. It was worrisome.

"Jack, I may change, and you may change, but…I still love you." Hiccup said.

Jack smiled at him weakly, "You know I love you, more than anything really." Jack admitted, "I mean…in two weeks it'll be our one year anniversary."

Hiccup smiled to himself. He'd made plans to come down and celebrate with Jack that weekend, but it was a surprise. He wiped his final tears and squeezed Jack's hand, "Can you forgive me for what I said?" Hiccup asked him.

"Only if you forgive me." Jack answered.

Hiccup put his arms around Jack's waist and held him while Jack wrapped his around Hiccup's shoulders.

"I'm sorry for ruining our weekend." Hiccup muttered sadly.

Jack chuckled, "Look at it this way…we survived our first fight."

Hiccup laughed and kissed Jack's nose who grinned at him.

Jack finally let go and collapsed back onto the bed. Hiccup took off his sweater, feeling slightly sticky from the sweat of running up the stairs to his dorm room. He'd literally stopped as he reached the steps outside his building. It felt bright for some odd reason, even though it was late at night. It was deathly quiet save for the moaning wind in the trees, and all Hiccup could really hear were his pounding heart and a voice telling him to run back to Jack and to apologize.

Hiccup lay down next to Jack as he thought about how painful it was running up the stairs, praying Jack was still there. His sides ached, his leg ached, and yet he climbed.

Jack brought the blanket up to them as they cuddled next to one another, arms wrapped around the other tightly as they lay there in silence.

Hiccup felt exhausted from what had just occurred, and yet, he was somehow very wide awake. His mind reeling from everything that had been said. He knew they'd crossed that bridge now, but the question of whether or not Hiccup should change his name still stood. As did how worrisome things would get as they both changed while apart from one another.

Jack must have been awake too as he got on top of Hiccup to straddle him carefully. He smiled down at Hiccup with an almost questioning gaze.

Hiccup decided to answer him by grabbing his face and bringing him down to kiss him. Jack's lips were gentle and Hiccup could taste salt from all the tears they'd both shed. Almost on cue, both intensified the kiss, tongues going in and out of each other's mouths. As the kiss progressed, their passion did as well. Jack's hands explored Hiccup as Hiccup's hands wrapped around Jack's hair, tugging it gently and massaging it.

Jack broke from Hiccup for a second to look him in the eyes deeply, "You'll always be my Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled, knowing that it was Jack's final way of saying that Hiccup could make his choice and that no matter what, Jack still loved him.

One tear fell from Hiccup's eye and he felt Jack kiss it off.

Being a Haddock had always felt like a burden to him. It still managed to connect him to his father and his horrible past. And yet, he was faced with an option to be free of all that. But would he really be free?

He only had two seconds to think about this before Jack was kissing him deeply again. They rolled and Jack fell onto his side, next to Hiccup who smiled at him tenderly, holding him, "You're all I need to get me through the worst." And he meant every word.


	6. Chapter 6

**I should probably apologize and explain that these updates will not be as frequent, but I am writing like a mad woman, I swear! I just started my senior year of grad school and will have my masters in May! Yay me! But that means that my internship just started and I am still taking classes, not to mention I am in the process of writing other fanfics as well on the side to post when I'm ready, so yeah, crazy stuff. **

**But don't worry, this is my top priority fanfic and it will be updated and finished, so bear with me. Thanks for all your reviews and patience, you guys are amazing and I'm so glad you support this story.**

**I really hope you enjoy more to come; I'm sending lots of love! ~Geminisonic**

**PS: I should probably mention that I brought Sandy and Snot back in this chapter and will do more with them later because I know you missed them as much as I did. Cheers!**

Hiccup was bombarded the minute he walked into his house. It had only been less than two months and his house looked familiar and felt familiar, but boy the greeting felt as though he'd been gone for ages.

It all started with Toothless crashing into him and slobbering from excitement, licking his face so hard, Hiccup wondered if he had skin left. Once he managed to hug and shove his dog off to pet him playfully, he felt something knock into his legs, causing him to trip and fall again. This time he had a dog and a small red-headed girl on top of him.

"Merida!" he laughed as she bounced on his chest happily.

Before he could even get up, his eyes widened as an upside down view of three red-headed little toddlers came crawling over, faster than any babies he'd ever seen crawl. It felt like some kind of horror movie.

"No! No! Boys! Wait!" he cried out as the toddlers all climbed on top of him, tugging his hair, drooling all over the place, and babbling excitedly.

Thankfully his parents came rushing in, Elinor grabbing all three of the boys like a pro and Fergus picking up Merida and balancing her on his shoulder while shoving Toothless off of Hiccup.

He was officially covered in fur, red hair, slime, and drool.

"Oh Hiccup!" Elinor said happily as Hiccup managed to sit up and shake his now very dizzy head.

He stood carefully and she managed to put the triplets down and rush in for a hug. He was luckily prepared for it as she held him close, tears forming in her eyes, "Welcome home!" she whispered.

Fergus patted his shoulder happily and nodded. Hiccup nodded back.

"We will have loads to talk about at dinner." Fergus said jovially as he tossed Merida in the air and caught her gracefully as he put her back on her feet. She giggled happily and jumped up and down, tugging on Hiccup's arm while Toothless' tail was wagging at the speed of light. Hiccup was amazed as his tail hit some of the triplets, who tried catching it to no avail and instead giggled as it smacked them in the hands or face; apparently they were immune to such pain which was not a comforting thought to Hiccup.

He was led inside, his bags forgotten on the floor.

"I take it you guys missed me." He laughed as he found a seat at their table in the kitchen.

"Of course we did!" Elinor gasped, "And tonight we're having your favorite!"

"Liver and onions?" he smiled happily, gaining a look from Merida.

"No." Elinor sighed, rolling her eyes, "Smoked salmon."

Hiccup smiled. As much as he loved liver and onions, his mom always made the best smoked fish; salmon being his top choice, "Thanks Mom!" he told her happily.

She grinned and then turned to chastise the triplets about sneaking into cupboards.

Merida sat next to Hiccup at the table while Fergus sat on his other side. He immediately got to work asking Hiccup about the Theta's to which Hiccup was happy to tell him all about the rush events. Fergus' eyes lit up as Hiccup talked about his brotherhood. He knew Hiccup was already going to fit in well. It sounded as though Hiccup were a top choice which he remembered being very good, yet very trying position once pledging came around. But he knew he'd ruin everything if he told Hiccup about pledging. He wanted Hiccup to experience it for himself.

"Ah…" Fergus sighed once Hiccup had finished talking about the many rush events that were going on, "I remember my rush events. The bonfire is tradition, but some of the new activities have changed obviously. They want to keep with the times of course, and uphold laws, if you know what I mean…" he winked, chuckling.

"Lord, I hope they don't make you do anything dangerous." Elinor commented, "I've heard terrible stories of boys who've died or been severely hurt during those fraternity things."

"Ach!" Fergus laughed, waving a dismissive hand, "Nothing bad, Elinor, times have changed. Besides, it's what weeds out the boys from the men." He advised Hiccup.

Hiccup couldn't help but feel slightly confused and nervous at that comment but let it slide. Of course they wouldn't make them do anything dangerous to hurt them. There were laws in place now for that sort of thing…right?

His mother came over and set down some cookies and Hiccup had to make sure to snag at least three for the triplets before Merida and Fergus gobbled them all.

"Oh!" Elinor said at the kitchen, "I almost forgot; Gwen called to see if we wanted to join them at the harvest festival tomorrow. Hiccup would you want to go? I know you and Jack may have plans, but-"

Hiccup shook his head as he swallowed his cookie quickly, "That's okay, Jack doesn't even know that I've come home. I'm going to surprise him. What better way than tomorrow right?" he grinned.

Elinor chuckled, "You boys." She then turned and continued, "Jack has been such a blessing to me. Taking care of Merida and Toothless, keeping in touch with you and telling me all about how you're doing…"

Hiccup frowned a little. He was still unsure about how he felt knowing Jack was really taking over things down here without him. It sort of felt…strange. He was so used to helping around here and all of a sudden, he was thrown into a whole new world, it was almost like he was slowly being excluded from everything.

He tried not to let it bother him when he suddenly remembered what he'd wanted to talk to his parents about.

He cleared his throat, "Say, Mom…Dad…uh…can I talk to you about something…private for a sec?"

Fergus and Elinor gave one another a worried glance and then nodded.

"Merida, dear," Elinor said as he picked up two of the boys, "You can use the computer now."

Merida was off the chair in a flash and running to her dad's office. She was only allowed to play on the computer for a certain amount of time and usually under supervision.

Elinor managed to put the twins in the family room and set up the gate so they wouldn't escape.

She came over and sat down next to Fergus and Hiccup put his hands on the table, taking a breath.

"What is it lad?" Fergus asked softly.

Hiccup finally looked up at them, "I want to change my last name." he said firmly.

They gasped and looked at one another, quite at a loss for words.

"I want to be a Dunbroch." He said as well, "Like you."

"Hiccup…that's a big step…are you sure you want to?" Elinor asked him.

Hiccup nodded, "I've really thought about it and…I'm ready."

Fergus smiled, "You know son, you've always been a Dunbroch; names don't mean anything necessarily."

Hiccup smiled as well, "I know, and I can't thank you both enough for everything you've done for me…but I just…I'm ready."

They nodded and Elinor took Fergus' hand, smiling warmly at Hiccup, "Very well, we'll help you with that."

"It may take a while, lad." Fergus said, rubbing his neck, "I'm not sure how all that works, but it could be months. Can you wait that long?"

Hiccup nodded quickly, "Yes, I'm even willing to wait until the end of this school year if that makes it a little easier."

Elinor nodded, "Then we'll shoot for that, yes."

Hiccup felt a sense of relief as he took a breath.

"Have you spoken to your father any?" Fergus asked him.

Hiccup shook his head.

Fergus simply nodded, "I know he cares about you, and he'll love and support you no matter what you decide."

Elinor finally stood and brought Hiccup's head to her chest warmly, "My brave boy." She sighed.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around her chest and smiled as he breathed in the smell of cookies, baby formula, and for some odd reason a strange scent that had always enshrouded Elinor since the day she wrapped him in her arms. Hiccup never did figure out what that scent was, but it always reminded him of earth. She hardly went outside being cooped up with children all the time, and yet, she smelled as though she belonged to the world outside, free and regal. He loved it. He missed it.

She let go and put his face in her hands to look at him lovingly. All he could do was grin at his mom, the only woman he ever really remembered being the one to support him through all of his ouchie's and bad days. He missed his real mother, but over time, he just came to love Fergus and Elinor as his parents, never really battling with the decision to make them his. It just…felt right.

The oven beeped and she jumped a foot in the air, dropping his face and rushing to the oven. Hiccup chuckled at the normalcy of it all. It really had felt like ages…

…..

Jack was so relieved he'd brought headphones. He sat in the back seat next to Punzie who was singing along with Max and his mother who were both up front singing 'Down by the Bay' terribly.

He pulled his blue hood up and groaned, turning his music up.

"Come on, Jack!" Max laughed, "I used to sing this with you!"

"I don't remember that." Jack commented as he turned his volume down.

"_Did you ever see a whale with a polka-dotted tail?" _Punzie shouted.

"_**Down by the bay!"**_ Everyone shrieked, causing Jack to flinch.

He prayed they would get to the festival soon. They were meeting up with the Dunbroch's and Jack had been dragged along, his mother insisting he help with all the children. She even promised to pay him just so he'd come. He had a feeling she just wanted to spend time as a family. Jack couldn't say no of course to his mother's wishes.

He was relieved when they finally got to the field designated for parking. Once he got out, he was impressed to see games and rides out as well as booths set up for fall crafts and snacks. He even saw a petting zoo sign. He hadn't been to one of these in ages and he smiled remembering a time when he had come here with his mom and dad. He'd ridden ponies and eaten candy apples and kettle corn until his stomach burst. His dad always managed to win him and his mom some prize at a game, his dad showing him a few tricks.

He looked over only to see his mom getting her purse ready while Max lifted Punzie onto his shoulders, smiling up at her.

Jack couldn't help but smile at his family. Sure he was still getting used to Max but he always managed to make his mom happy and Punzie laugh. And even Jack felt he was someone he could go to for advice. He never once felt that Max was taking over his family, but rather becoming a small part of it.

Jack took a breath, plastered a smile on his face and then walked over to stand by his mom, his hands in his pockets.

She looked up at him, first puzzled, and then grinned, giving him some cash, "I expect you to have fun today." She ordered.

He nodded and then walked with his family to the festival. They were just starting to take a look at some of the art displays when he heard Merida's usual shriek.

"Merida!" Punzie yelled, her rump going up and down on Max's shoulders. He winced as she clutched his hair, nearly tearing it out.

"Punzie!" Merida yelled back, rushing forward.

"Merida! Get back here!" Elinor yelled as she carried one of the twins in a carrier and two more in a stroller. Fergus followed behind her, obviously designated to carrying bags and looking disgruntled.

Jack grinned at the sight as he ran to meet Merida halfway and pick her up, giving her a piggy back ride, "Squirt one of these days you're gonna get lost!" he warned.

She giggled, obviously ignoring him.

He shook his head and chuckled as he waited for the Dunbroch's. He put Merida down so she could be properly scolded by her mother about running off.

While everyone seemed to catch up, Elinor of course giving Jack a hug first, he stayed off to the side, preparing himself for a day of watching kids until he felt someone poke him from behind.

He turned and actually jumped back in surprise as his boyfriend stood there grinning in a dark green hoodie.

Hiccup laughed at Jack's expression and then smiled, "Surprise!"

Jack stared at him as though he were dreaming. Hiccup was actually here?!

Hiccup seemed to be enjoying the look on Jack's face as he kept grinning. Little did he expect for Jack to rush to him and pull him in for a kiss. Hiccup gasped in surprise, his eyes wide as Jack's hands held tight to his face, his lips on his own, looking content for the entire world to see.

They broke apart very quickly of course, due to children being present as well as other people.

"Hi." Jack smiled, breathless.

"Hello yourself." Hiccup muttered, still in shock over the sudden kiss.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Jack asked suddenly.

Hiccup grinned, "I wanted to surprise you. We are celebrating our one year this weekend after all."

Jack looked puzzled for a moment, "But you said you were busy…that we'd have to wait…" he said.

Hiccup shook his head, grinning, "How could I pass up coming to see you on the anniversary of the day we first met?"

Jack was obviously still recovering from the fact that his boyfriend was standing before him, "You little snot!" he laughed, "I get dibs on surprising you for our December anniversary." He warned.

Hiccup rolled his eyes; Oh his boyfriend, ever the one with spoiling surprises.

"Okay you two," Gwen said, coming over, "You both go on and enjoy yourselves; we'll be meeting back here in two hours for lunch."

"Mom, did you know Hiccup was coming?" Jack asked her.

She grinned, "I don't know what you're talking about." She shrugged innocently, walking away with the others, "Be good!" she called over her shoulder.

"Call if you need anything!" Elinor called as well.

"Wait…so I don't have to babysit?" Jack asked himself out loud.

Hiccup snorted and then took his hand, walking towards the game area, "Something tells me you didn't have any coffee this morning."

"Hey! That's a staple in my diet!" Jack defended, entwining his fingers with Hiccup's as they walked, his shock slowly ebbing away and his initial morning gloom. He was now grinning happily as he walked with his boyfriend, almost as though no time had passed between them.

"I don't know about you…but I could really go for something fried." Hiccup commented.

And with that, the search for the best deep friend concoction began their journey at the fair.

….

"I can't believe you let my sister paint your face." Jack laughed as Hiccup was forced to walk around with a rainbow on his cheek. They had gone over to the kid's area to see their sisters and Hiccup's brothers for a bit and they were actually letting kids paint faces and pictures, so of course Punzie was in her element. Jack would have warned Hiccup not to let Punzie choose the picture, but he was too busy laughing his ass off at the irony. And they both knew Hiccup wouldn't take it off until he went home because he was too nice.

Of course, Hiccup was ever helpful when they visited the petting zoo and the goats wouldn't leave Jack alone, nipping at his hoodie. Little did Jack know that Hiccup had planted crumbs in Jack's pockets when he wasn't looking. So for nearly ten minutes Jack was running around the petting zoo avoiding the flock of animals that seemed to have it out for him.

They'd only been there for a few hours when Jack decided he was going to win his 'maiden fair' a prize.

He stepped up to some whack a mole game and seemed a little too into the game as he pounded the thing angrily. Those damn critters mocking him got his dander up for no reason.

Hiccup was snorting as Jack's face contorted in anger and frustration once the game got trickier. His not so patient demeanor paid off however and Jack was pleased to present Hiccup with the ugliest stuffed turkey he'd ever seen.

Hiccup took it and grinned up at his boyfriend, he was about to kiss the brave and noble knight who'd managed to whack moles in his honor when he suddenly felt a fist collide with his back, knocking him into Jack.

"Ow!" he grunted, turning angrily to face whoever had thrown the punch.

He was surprised to see Snot standing there, grinning broadly, "Surprised to see me, dweeb?" he laughed, "Nice rainbow."

"Ha ha." Hiccup muttered, rubbing his now sore back. He grinned however when Sandy came up and chastised Snot in sign. He grinned sheepishly at her and nodded.

Jack then ran up and picked her up for a fierce hug. He'd seen her off and on around town, but because of their school schedules both were pretty busy and she was working more at the deaf school these days. They didn't get to see each other as often as they'd liked, so he was ecstatic to see her here today.

Hiccup hugged her just as fiercely. He'd missed her sweet smile and sometimes it was just so hard to find a person as kind as Sandy. She looked incredible. Her long flowing hair had grown quite a bit so it waved gracefully all down her back. She'd managed to put it in an orange headband for the occasion to match her bright orange knitted cardigan over a cream colored shirt. Hiccup wasn't quite used to seeing her in snug jeans, due to the fact he'd always seen her in skirts, but today she looked like a fall goddess. And Snot looked as though he were the luckiest guy on the planet the way he stared at her. He hadn't changed much, but he'd obviously shaved and gotten a haircut since he'd last seen him, giving him a more gentlemanly appearance. His black t-shirt was the only evidence that he was still a thug at heart. Hiccup also noticed he'd put on some muscle and he could only assume it was the police academy training.

"You guys here on a date too?" Snot asked them, his hand going protectively around Sandy's waist. She seemed to relax into his side as she beamed at them.

Jack nodded and pointed to Hiccup's new turkey, to which Sandy giggled silently at, her hand going to her mouth to hide her smile.

"Nice pet." Snot commented as he gave the thing a look, "Man I hate turkeys. Those suckers are mean."

Sandy elbowed him softly and he smiled at her.

She suddenly signed excitedly, "WE, ALL-OF-US, TOGETHER, GO TALK, LET'S-GO."

They agreed and decided to find a picnic table to sit at and catch up.

As Hiccup and Jack caught the other two up to speed on their doings, Hiccup couldn't help but notice at one point Sandy look off at something and actually tense up a little. No one seemed to catch it but him it seemed, because she was quickly back to her usual and smiling self in no time. Snot's arm was around her in seconds though and Hiccup wondered if he felt her tense up. He was curious to ask her what was wrong but decided against it.

Snot quickly caught them up to speed about how he'd managed to take some tests and get into a police academy school while Sandy was still tutoring at the deaf school and taking classes to become a teacher. They were still happily going out however and saw one another every week to go out and do something as a couple.

They seemed very happy and comfortable with one another, more so than ever. Hiccup thought about how nice it must be to be able to just be together and not worry about distance.

It was starting to get a little late and the fair lights were turning on, brightening up the whole place. They decided to head their separate ways to finish their time at the festival.

Snot shook their hands and then led Sandy off, his face showing how happy he was. Hiccup was glad to see it. After all those years being tormented by Snot, it was nice to know that they were friends now and he was happy and doing well for himself. It just went to show that you never can just judge a person until you get to know them.

Jack led him off to walk around some more, both sharing a giant bag of kettle corn; of course Jack was hogging it.

"Hey…" Hiccup started, "Did you notice Sandy get nervous about something at one point?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah."

Hiccup stared at him, "What was that about?"

Jack narrowed his eyes and looked around quickly, "You can't say anything to anyone." He warned.

"I would never do that." Hiccup promised, his own eyes narrowing.

Jack sighed, "I've known about this since that time we all went dress shopping with Astrid." Jack admitted.

Hiccup thought back and remembered that day when Sandy had been crying and signing to Jack about something. Jack had looked concerned but didn't say anything to anyone.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You remember Damien?" he asked Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded, "Yeah, they dated for a while. He was a nice guy."

Jack glared and shook his head, "No he wasn't. Total wolf in sheep's clothing."

"What?" Hiccup gasped.

"Sandy told me that he'd been stalking her. He was still texting her and she'd had to change her number and contact information. She was too afraid to go to the cops because he wasn't threatening her or anything, but I guess he was insulting her a lot and showing up at random places she was at. It could have been coincidence but she didn't like it."

"Does Snot know?" Hiccup asked.

Jack shook his head, "She was too afraid to tell him about it. She could have told him since then, but something tells me she hasn't."

Hiccup blew a breath, "Man." He muttered, "That really sucks. Poor thing."

Jack nodded, "I saw him as well, but didn't say anything."

"You mean he's here?" Hiccup gasped.

"Yeah, but she doesn't get as scared anymore because she has Snot now and she's been pretty independent."

"But still…you don't think he'll hurt her or anything do you?" Hiccup asked with concern.

Jack shrugged, "I told her she should still go to the police but it's up to her at this point."

"I hope she's okay." Hiccup commented.

Jack nodded, "I've been keeping in touch about it, making sure she's okay and all that. She seems fine."

Hiccup nodded sadly.

"Don't worry about it. He lives in Burgess, so she's bound to see him off and on, but she texted me a month ago saying she was feeling better and not seeing him as much." Jack said as they walked towards a gaming booth.

"Good riddance." Hiccup muttered. Jack couldn't agree more.

Jack simply leaned against the booth considering no one was playing the game. Hiccup got a chance to admire him a little as he looked up at all the lights. Hiccup could see a hint of worry in his blue eyes, and yet, there was a sense of rightness and Hiccup knew it was because Jack was happy to have Hiccup with him again. He almost dreaded leaving tomorrow.

"Hey, let's catch that Ferris Wheel!" Jack smiled as he grabbed Hiccup's hand and dragged him along.

Hiccup got a look at the rather beat up ride and felt hesitant, but with Jack pulling him along carrying a goofy smile that showed his cockiness with a hint of bravery, Hiccup somehow felt less scared.

The line was thinning due to people heading home, so they got right on as it took off. It was just the two of them inside a caged carrier that began taking them up. Granted it wasn't that high, but Hiccup was still able to see a lot of the fair still going on below them. Jack came over to squeeze next to him as they began to hit the top. Hiccup knew that they'd be stopping soon. He turned to look over at Jack who leaned in and kissed him deeply. Hiccup smiled through the kiss as Jack's hand began wandering up Hiccup's leg and into his hoodie. Hiccup's hand found Jack's hair as they kissed. It was becoming so familiar and yet every time seemed to feel better than the last.

They broke for a minute and Jack smiled, "I'm so glad I met you Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled and leaned into Jack, resting his head on his chest and wrapping his arms around him, "Happy one year, Jack."

Jack didn't need to say a word as he wrapped his arms around Hiccup and watched the world around him as they came back down to earth in the Ferris wheel. It felt almost real, the feeling of coming back down to earth. It was a dreadful feeling when the ride was over, reality coming back. But that was life, making room for the next riders and moving on to the next ride. Hiccup had to leave tomorrow, but Jack had at least had this moment, this day with him. It was all he needed.

"I love you." Hiccup said as the ride came to a halt.

Jack stood up and reached out his hand for Hiccup, smiling at him, "I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, this is a Snot and Sandy chapter, cause I just really missed writing their story. Hope you like it, I will have more Jack and Hiccup coming up of course. **

Sandy sighed as she continued packing. Her parents were almost devastated that she was moving out, but she was ready for a change. She was tired of being babied and treated like a dimwit when she wasn't. Her parents were great and granted not paying rent was a plus, but when her deaf friends offered her a room in their house for cheap, she couldn't pass it up. It would feel like a college experience and she would get to see Snot more often since he was planning on living in the same area nearby. She knew he was dealing with a lot at home. He avoided his father as much as possible as he too began his process of moving.

As much as she wanted to, she was actually glad he hadn't introduced her to him. He was very up front with her about the violence his father had put him through and still did and therefore, he did not want her in that environment scaring her. It made her question Snot and if he would be the same way, but because he never laid a hand on her, she trusted him. Besides, he admitted how violent he used to be but had put it all behind him and put it towards police training instead. She was proud of how far he'd come. And hey, with him, she felt very protected. It was nice.

She smiled thinking about how excited he was when he told her he was getting his own place. He'd saved up money from his job at the bicycle store he worked at and managed to find a small one room apartment. He'd considered a roommate with a two bedroom, but he really just wanted to be on his own. He'd even offered to let her live with him, but she wasn't ready for that yet.

She looked around to make sure she'd gotten all of her books when she heard her phone vibrate. As usual, the feeling of panic and anxiety set in as she heard it. She walked around a row of boxes scattered in her room and found her nightstand where her phone was plugged in. She swallowed and looked at the screen quickly. Her stomach sank as the number she'd unfortunately committed to memory came flashing up. She opened her phone to receive what Damien had texted her: **Who was that boy you with at fair?**

She shook a little and then erased his message. Jack had told her to save the messages and keep them as documentation for his harassment, but for some reason they were just too scary and she couldn't stand the thought of having them saved in her phone.

She put her phone down and went back to packing, fixing her ponytail in the process. Once she'd determined she was finally all done packing, the next step would be enlisting Snot to help her move her things to her new house tomorrow. She had asked Jack if he could help out, but he had a class to attend when she was making the official move.

Her phone vibrated again and she closed her eyes for patience, praying it was a friend and not a foe. God was not listening it seemed as Damien texted her again: **I don't like who you are with. **

She deleted it quickly and then decided to take a shower to get her mind off of everything. She'd be glad to move soon, considering Damien didn't know that.

She knew she should just change her number again, but she didn't want Snot getting suspicious. She'd lied before and told him she'd changed it because she was getting spam. But to change it again after so little time would be asking for a real explanation. She trusted Snot, but she just didn't want him to get upset and feel the need to protect her all the time. Her parents did that to her enough and no offense to Jack but he was also doing the same and for once in her life she just wanted to feel independent enough to take care of herself.

She considered blocking his number but that would mean he would find another means of coming after her and that thought scared her even more. She groaned as all the negativity started making her stomach hurt.

Before she managed to even get out of her room though, she heard her phone vibrate once again and she knew who it would be from. Because she didn't feel like getting out of the shower to see what it said, she quickly grabbed it and flipped it open: **Answer me. I miss you.**

She rolled her eyes and deleted it. Damn, why did she give out her private number at her work? She'd enjoyed her peace and now…

She grabbed her towel and stormed to the bathroom, hoping she wouldn't run into her parents who would simply be begging her to stay because she was a 'fragile' and 'sensitive' girl who shouldn't be out in the world on her own.

She huffed and turned on the steaming water, relieved for a moment of not thinking. She turned on her shower radio to listen to her favorite station that usually involved country. She didn't consider herself a country girl by any means, but the songs were soothing to her and the southern drawl always felt welcoming in some way. One of her dreams was to visit the Deep South and explore the culture there. She'd heard so many cool stories and superstitions that she longed for the experience. Jack had even joked to her about it one time, saying she'd take on a southern sign language or something if she did. She rolled her eyes thinking about it, but wondering if that did indeed happen.

She shrugged and forced herself to turn the water off and get ready for bed. She had a big day tomorrow and couldn't wait. Her new life would begin. No more being doted on and treated like she was crippled. Oh no, she was ready to finally become her own person.

…..

Snot yawned as he drove. He'd managed to fit most of Sandy's things into both their cars and now they were off to her new home. He grumbled remembering how her parents simply ignored them, going off to work instead. He wondered if they somehow blamed him for Sandy moving out. But to be honest, they never really liked him anyways. He had tried to make a good impression, but in the end, he was convinced that these were the kind of people who felt no one was good enough for their daughter who was obviously too special needs. But at least they treated their daughter nicely. It beat getting smacked around and told what a loser you were at his house. Needless to say, they were ready to move out.

He parked his car next to hers in the driveway. Two of the roommates were gone, but one had stayed to give her the keys and help her out. Snot had already met the girls. Two had boyfriends and the other had a girlfriend, so they were cool about significant others coming by. Each had their own room in the old fashioned house. One of the girls who'd bought it originally from the owners had fixed up the basement so she had her own space downstairs and she ended up just renting out the other rooms to her friends who needed it.

Snot immediately got to work bringing boxes in while her friend Shauna helped him out. Sandy was beginning to organize things so they could make more room. It didn't take as long as Snot thought it would, but he was sweating pretty heavily by the end of it. Shauna had gotten out some lemonade and while he began helping Sandy unpack, he was downing glass after glass happily.

He found her bed and was about to collapse onto it when she waved her hands and narrowed her eyes, grinning and scrunching her nose, "**YOU SWEATY, GROSS." **

He grinned back and rolled off onto the floor to collapse. That earned a silent giggle from the girl.

She was putting books onto her bookshelf Shauna had helped put together for her when he heard her phone vibrate. He saw it above his head and reached for it. He brought it down and saw a number instead of a name.

"Hey Sandy," he said to her, "You got a text from somebody."

She turned quickly, her eyes wide and held out her hand hastily. He thought it was sort of odd, but was feeling playful and began teasing her, "Oh?" he raised his eyebrows, "Someone I should know about? Hm?"

She shook her head frantically, rushing towards him.

He held it away and continued laughing as he rolled away, "Come and get it!" he teased.

"FUNNY NOT!" she signed angrily and he sighed as he flipped it open and actually read what it said.

His eyes narrowed suddenly, his stomach actually dropping: **You a bitch! Answer me! I find you and him and show him I love you more.**

Snot stared at Sandy and stood up. Her eyes were wide and she looked angrily at Snot but also with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"What the hell?" he muttered, looking at the number, "Is this a wrong number or something?"

She put her head down and hugged her arms to her chest, shaking her head.

"Who is this?" Snot demanded to know.

She kept her eyes downcast, looking almost hopeless.

Snot felt his chest sink even lower; who was this guy?

"EX-BOYFRIEND." She signed slowly, still refusing to meet his eyes.

He then got angry, but more at the ass hole who was sending her these kinds of texts, "How long has he been sending you this crap?"

She sighed and then answered him, "MONTHS PAST."

He closed his eyes and then took a breath, walking towards her carefully, "Sandy…"

She finally looked up, close to tears at this point. He finally stood very close to her and put his hands on her arms gently, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"ME SCARED." She admitted as tears poured from her eyes.

"Well, yeah, this is scary. Why haven't you gone to the police? Have you saved any of his messages or anything? What about blocking his number?"

She shook her head quickly, waving her hand in her face.

He almost rolled his eyes, "Sandy, this is wrong and it shouldn't be happening. Have you asked him to stop?"

She nodded quickly, "MANY, MANY."

"And he just keeps texting you? Has he also confronted you in public anywhere? Or at home? Work?"

She wiped her eyes and nodded, "FEW PAST."

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "I take it he knows about me."

She nodded, "ME SEE HIM, PAST FAIR. HE SEE YOU."

Snot nodded and then pulled her in for a hug, "It's okay, Sandy."

Her eyes widened when she looked up at him, "YOU MAD NOT?"

"Oh no, I'm mad." He admitted, "But not at you. I know you're probably just scared."

She nodded a little and then pushed him away quickly, "ME TAKE CARE-OF SELF, STRONG. ME NO BABY!"

He chuckled a little, "I never said you were, but this isn't just something you can deal with on your own. Just like I needed Hiccup to help me when I had…you know…hurt myself. Or when I called you when I just needed to get away from my dad."

Sandy had to admit that it made sense coming from Snot when he put it that way. He had a point; there were just some things you couldn't do on your own and to be quite honest, she was simply tired of it all.

"I'm also taking a stabbing guess in the dark here," Snot said as well, "But I take it this is the real reason you changed your number last spring?"

She couldn't help but grin weakly at that as she nodded.

He smiled and pulled her in for another hug, this time she hugged him back.

"Does anybody else know?"

She nodded and signed, "JACK."

"That's all? What did he say?" Snot asked her.

She shrugged and then looked at him sheepishly, "GO-TO POLICE."

This time he did roll his eyes at her.

"SORRY." She signed.

He smiled at her, "We'll take care of it, and I won't let him hurt you."

She smiled as he pushed a strand of her blonde hair from her eyes.

"HE NO HURT…JUST…MEAN."

"Just because he never hurt you doesn't mean he can't." Snot admitted, "Which is why we're saving his texts and then going to the police tomorrow."

Sandy's eyes widened and she shook her head.

He nodded firmly, "We're going. In fact I know someone who can help."

Her face paled, "NO! ME LOOK WEAK. HE NOT HURT, NO REASON."

He shook his head, "You can make a report without it doing any damage to you or him. The first step is giving them information. They'll document it and have it on hand in case he bothers you again. If he does, you call and they talk to him. If he bothers you again, they actually take action. It's just so they'll respond quicker. They won't think badly of you, I promise."

She rubbed her arms uncomfortably and he took her hands to hold them, "I promise, I'll be with you and it'll be okay."

She bit her lip and looked up at him. This boy had saved her life before; of course she could trust him. She finally nodded and he smiled at her, "How about we finish some of this and then I take you out to dinner?"

She smiled and nodded.

He bent down and kissed her, his thumb finding her cheek to rub against it softly.

For being such a tough guy, Snot sure knew how to be gentle with her and she liked that about him, she always had. He really was what they called a diamond in the rough.

….

Snot was still reeling from what he'd learned. It made him want to just find this creep and run him into the ground. He was also still hurt by the fact that Sandy had never told him and was probably never going to. It was just dumb luck he'd been teasing her. He rubbed his eyes and prayed he got home before his dad did, because he was in the mood to kill.

He was almost done packing. By the end of the week he'd be moving into his new place and be given his keys. But for now, it was just preparation to move.

He pulled up the drive and groaned when he saw his dad's car. He just decided to run upstairs and barricade his door.

He walked into the house and charged upstairs before he could even glance around. The sooner he was in his room packing the better.

He was relieved to hear his father in the master bathroom as he passed the room. He quickly walked into his room that literally looked like a warzone. He decided to finally start taping up things tonight and then finish with disassembling some of his furniture tomorrow.

He heard thunder outside and realized it must be raining. He'd nearly forgotten they were supposed to get scattered thunderstorms throughout the week. He sure hoped moving day would be clear.

He was just getting into packing when his door burst open suddenly. He almost jumped a foot in the air when he turned. He glared at his dad, who looked around the room angrily.

"Can I help you?" Snot asked him with contempt.

"Don't you use that tone with me, boy. You're still in my house." His dad said angrily.

Snot rolled his eyes, "Not for long, thank God."

"What?" his dad roared.

"Whatever. What do you want?" Snot asked again.

His dad leaned against the doorframe, "You need to take care of this shit soon, it's a fucking mess."

"Yeah, well, excuse me while I finish packing." Snot said, choosing to ignore his dad.

"You're gonna end up on the streets you know." His dad laughed and Snot knew his dad had obviously had a sucky day at work and was taking it out on him like he always did.

"Dad…get the fuck out of my room." Snot finally said, going back to his packing.

"The fuck you say?"

"I said Get. The Fuck. Out." Snot repeated with venom.

His dad came in then, looking threatening.

"Not scared anymore Dad." Snot informed him, "You've had your glory days but now they're over."

His dad came in front of Snot, who was now forced to stand up and face his father.

"You think you're so tough? All cause you have a little girlfriend?" he laughed, "That little slut can do better if you ask-OOMPH!"

Snot's dad didn't get a chance to say another word as Snot rammed him against the wall of his room, tugging on his dad's shirt collar, "You don't get to say SHIT about her!" Snot yelled angrily, "EVER."

His dad shoved him away and then before he could even react, his dad drew back his fist and punched Snot right in the eye. Snot, from training he'd learned, couldn't hold back as he punched his father in the chest, right where he knew it would take the breath from him.

His dad coughed and fell to the ground, cursing.

Snot didn't waste time as he grabbed his phone and keys, running down the stairs and out of his house.

He could hear his dad roaring and throwing things around as he did.

"NEVER FUCKING COME BACK!" His dad yelled, "Or I'm calling the cops!"

"Fine by me!" Snot yelled as he shut the door, "Enjoy being lonely and pathetic the rest of your life you pig!"

He got into his car and sped off, not sure which direction he was going in, but not really caring either.

He finally parked his car on the side of the road to take a breath. He put his head on the steering wheel to calm his aching skull, which for some odd reason hurt less than his now swollen eye.

He finally reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. He wanted to call Hiccup, but he knew he was away at college. Instinctively, he simply texted Sandy: **Hey babe, I sort of had a bad fight with my dad, is it okay if I stay with you tonight? I can use a couch or something.**

He put his phone down and looked at himself in the rearview mirror, annoyed that now he had to deal with his swelling eye.

He immediately got a text back: **Come over. You okay?**

He put his car into drive and then managed to make it to her place in one piece. He ran through the pouring rain to her porch and knocked quickly.

He could see her figure through the window coming down the stairs and then rushing to open the door.

She was smiling when he first saw her, but her face drastically changed when she saw his swollen eye.

She gaped at him as he grinned like a doofus, waving his hand.

She ushered him inside and then began demanding him to tell her what happened as she led him to the kitchen.

He decided to keep his story low key so as not to upset her, "In a nutshell, my dad was being my dad and he socked my eye so I socked him in the lungs and he basically told me to never come back. End of story." He muttered.

Sandy shook her head sadly as she found some frozen peas. She immediately put them on his eye and he winced a little.

She sat down on the table as he sat and helped hold it there for him, both of them silent.

After a while she figured it had been on his face long enough. She threw it back in the freezer and then turned to him, "YOU NEED CLOTHES?"

He shrugged, "I kinda don't have any right now…I'll have to get my stuff tomorrow while he's working."

She nodded and then led him upstairs.

"I can use the couch." He told her, but she shook her head.

He shrugged as she led him to her room. He smiled as he looked around. She must have been busy since most of her room was in fair order now. Shoot she hadn't even changed from earlier.

"YOU SIT, WAIT." She instructed. He sat on the bed and watched her leave the room. Seconds later she came back with a few towels. He took them from her and she showed him the bathroom down the hall.

He decided it was probably a good idea to clean himself off at least. He'd steal some mouthwash while he was at it too.

He walked back to her room, shirtless this time, considering his shirt was actually soaked.

She'd obviously changed while he was in the bathroom and wore the cutest pink short pajama shorts with a baggy t-shirt. He thought it was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

"ME WASH CLOTHES." She signed to him as she collected a few of her clothes and then reached out for his shirt. She eyed his pants and raised her eyebrows in question. He knew what she was asking.

"All I have on underneath are my boxers…" he admitted.

She shrugged, "DON'T CARE."

He chuckled and then took them off, realizing that his boxers weren't even that short really and they were fairly baggy, like swim trunks really, and she'd seen him in those.

She walked out and he heard her leave. He could see she'd made her bed and laughed a little when he noticed the quilt was a floral pattern. He looked around and could see pictures already up of the two of them. He finally sat on the bed, his hand going to his eye. He knew hitting his dad back was a bad idea, but they both knew that neither would go to the police about it, considering Snot had the obvious injury and his dad's reputation was at stake.

He sighed and finally lay down on the bed when he heard the door close shut. Sandy stood there smiling at him warmly. He smiled back, "Thanks for letting me stay."

She nodded and then turned off the lights, crawling into the bed. He moved the covers up and crawled in as well. Now that he thought about it, this was their first time sleeping in the same bed.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked her.

She nodded, "ME TRUST YOU. YOU SLEEP NEED."

He smiled and reached out his hand under the covers, hoping to find her arm. He was relieved when she reached out for his hand as well, squeezing it tightly. She scooted across the bed and finally came closer to him. He situated himself better so he could hold her. He loved holding her this way, it always felt good to just rest his head on top of hers, play with her hair, caress her back while she was able to just hide her face from the world and seek solace in him. It felt as though he were protecting her and he liked that feeling.

Tonight seemed a little different, but maybe it was because tonight they were alone together, sleeping with one another. Snot decided he didn't care so long as he was holding Sandy.

She lifted her head up and he bent his head down to catch her lips with his. He meant for it to be a quick kiss, but it seemed Sandy wanted a little more, which was nice because he wanted it too. Her hand held his chest, warming him on contact. He found his opportunity when she opened her mouth for him so he dipped his tongue to make contact with hers. He could actually feel her sigh and that motivated him to keep going. He longed to close his eyes, but he'd grown accustomed to keeping his eyes open for her. Because she couldn't speak, he had no way of knowing through sound what it was she liked and didn't like. Therefore he had to rely on his sense of touch and sight. If she didn't want something, he'd know it by looking at her. He massaged her head gently, entwining some of her hair in his fingers. He could feel her hand exploring his chest as the kiss grew deeper and he reached his other arm around to hug her closer to him. He suddenly realized what a dumb idea that was when her eyes widened. She could feel his growing erection.

He broke from her and apologized breathlessly. She bit her lips and then took his hand from around her waist and suddenly brought it to her chest. He could feel her heartbeat through her shirt, could feel how fast it was pumping. He wondered why she'd put his hand there when she met his eyes and then nodded, smiling as though trying to convey without words what she was doing.

He looked at her and then down at his hand on her heart and realized she was actually comparing their feelings. She was just as aroused and excited as he was; only she didn't exactly have a member to show for it, so she used her heart.

He smiled when it clicked and found her hand to put on his heart. They were beating in sync, just as fast, just as hard, and just as intense.

He looked her in the eyes and frowned when she opened her mouth and seemed to force herself to do something. He could hear the back of her throat making a breathy yet almost audibly cracking sound.

"What-?" he asked.

Her tongue came to the roof of her mouth and then her lips made an O shape. After that her bottom teeth hit her top lips, and then she screwed her face up, pursing her open lips and still making a strange sound in the back of her throat.

He stared at her as she kept doing that for a bit, then he tried making the same motions with his face only with sounds.

"Ah-A-I-I!" he started, "L-Lo-Lov-Love. Ooh…U…You. I love you." He paused when he said it and she smiled at him, nodding.

She mouthed it one last time, "I. Love. You."

He finally smiled and brought her to him, hugging her close, "I love you too, Sandy."

He could feel her breathing softly and didn't know if he'd ever felt so alive and happy in his entire life. He couldn't remember anyone ever telling him that they loved him. And the fact that Sandy didn't just sign it to him, made him realize how much she truly meant what she said. It was the greatest feeling in the world, a feeling he never knew he could experience.

He took her face in his hands and smiled down at her. She beamed up at him.

"Remind me to thank Hiccup on bended knee when I see him again." He told her, and then brought her in for one more kiss.

**A/N: **For anyone who is being stalked or knows someone in this situation, what Snot told Sandy to do when going to the police is true. The same thing unfortunately happened to me and I was so nervous about going, but I felt ten times better getting help. So please, don't feel embarrassed if you feel threatened in any way. No one should ever have to feel scared of receiving texts, calls, or a person bothering them. Go to the police and they will make a paper trail and it will help in the future should something happen. Even if you don't go to the police, don't be scared to at least talk to someone about it.


	8. Chapter 8

**For those of you who are being epically patient and still reviewing, I love you! Again, it's been weird with my new internship and classes taking over, but I do promise I am writing like crazy. Thanks for the support and the next chapter is coming up. **

Hiccup sat with Tuffnut on the bleachers as they watched the Changewing's girls' soccer team play their last match of the season. He had promised Heather to come see one of her games and was glad that this last one was a home game. He and Heather were slowly becoming fast friends. She reminded him of Astrid in many ways, only without the punching and the knowledge of the fact that he was gay. So far Tuff and Ruff had promised him that they had said nothing to anyone on campus. They admitted that they really didn't care because well, frankly, they just didn't care. They weren't into the gossip scene and Hiccup was grateful for that. He sometimes wanted to tell Heather about it, considering the amount of time they spent outside of class getting dinner and talking about their rush events were bringing them closer. But Hiccup had a feeling he just needed to wait until after pledging. He was certain that once he felt more comfortable on campus, he could finally tell people about Jack.

He cheered as Heather kicked the ball to Ruff who shot it straight past the goalie and into their net, earning the Changewing's another point.

"Dude, I heard that the official bidding starts next week for the Theta's." Tuff commented as he lazily watched the game.

Hiccup nodded, "Crazy, huh? Just think, soon we're gonna be pledging."

Tuff actually smiled for once, "I think I know who they're gonna pick besides us."

Hiccup nodded again, pretty sure he knew as well. But he didn't want to jinx anything just yet.

"You think it'll be insane? Pledging I mean?" Hiccup asked him.

Tuff shrugged, "We'll know after Christmas Break when we get back."

Hiccup smiled thinking about how close winter break was. He only had a couple more weeks and then he was home for Thanksgiving and Christmas. He'd be back on Campus a couple of days after New Year's. That meant he got to spend the holidays relaxing at home and spending time with Jack again. And this Christmas marked their first anniversary as an official couple. He wanted it to be special and plan something but Jack adamantly refused, saying that he would be the one surprising Hiccup and making the plans. Hiccup decided to let him have his way. It was the little things that made Jack happy and Hiccup was more than fine to let his boyfriend have his moment.

The girls scored another goal and he cheered again.

"Good game, huh?" a voice said behind them.

Bork and Norbert from the Theta's had come to watch the game it seemed and had found seats behind them.

Hiccup smiled as they acknowledged them. It was becoming a habit of just seeing Theta's show up like ghosts from nowhere to make them feel like they were part of the group. Hiccup always liked seeing Bork around. Of all the Theta's, Bork just really felt like a brother to him. Someone who looked out for him and always seemed genuinely interested in what Hiccup had to say. The other Theta's were just as awesome, but Bork was just a role model to Hiccup.

"Say Hiccup; wanna go grab a soda with me?" Bork asked. Hiccup nodded and got up. He really needed to stretch his leg.

Norbert took his seat next to Tuff and both began talking about the wrestling match on TV. Bork walked with Hiccup and then looked over at him with concern on his face, "Are you doing okay?"

Hiccup looked up at him, "Yeah!" he smiled, "I'm fine."

Bork gave him a look and then nodded, "I remember being a freshman. I missed my parents like crazy and my friends from back home. Shoot I even had a girlfriend at the time."

"No kidding!" Hiccup smiled, "Are you still with her?"

He shook his head sadly, "Nah, we broke up after a while. The distance just wasn't working for us and she had already moved on with some other guy."

"She cheated on you?" Hiccup gasped.

Bork nodded and shrugged, "Guess I can't blame her. I was here, so focused on school and there she was feeling sad and lonely. I didn't really do much for her."

"I'm sorry about that." Hiccup commented.

"It was age's ago." Bork said, waving his hand around his face, "I pledged Theta last minute really and that kind of saved my skin. I needed the distraction and brotherhood."

Hiccup nodded.

"You got a girl back home?" Bork asked, smiling.

Hiccup shook his head half-heartedly. Bork gave him a questioning glance but let it go.

"All I'm saying is that Changewing is the place to be for guys like you and me, but don't let go of home so fast either."

Hiccup smiled at that, "My sister and brothers are pretty excited to see me. So are my friends."

Bork laughed, "Yeah, I remember my mom freaking out when I got back. She made like all my favorite foods and my dad actually gave me the remote."

Hiccup chuckled, "I know what you mean about the mom part, but the remote…that's…not gonna happen at my house." He laughed.

"You know I've been meaning to ask you something…" Bork said seriously as they walked.

Hiccup looked up at him.

"I noticed you said your dad is Fergus the-I mean, Fergus Dunbroch. But your last name is Haddock…Yet you're a legacy. Is it okay if I ask what that's about?"

Hiccup nodded and swallowed. If anyone would understand, he knew it would be Bork, "Fergus is my uncle by marriage on my mom's side. My mom died when I was little."

"I'm sorry…what about your dad? Or did you know who he was at all?"

Hiccup shook his head, "My dad's in jail…I'm actually changing my last name to Dunbroch next year."

Bork's eyes widened, "Whoa! I'm…Hiccup I'm really sorry. But…that's awesome you're gonna move forward I guess."

Hiccup smiled at that, "It's okay. My dad and I were never really close honestly. I visited him, but now we've just sort of gone our separate ways."

Bork nodded, "Look, I have no idea what that feels like or anything, but if you ever need to talk, I'll listen."

Hiccup nodded back, "Thanks. You know…I'm really looking forward to joining the Theta's."

Bork smiled, "You're gonna do great."

"Is pledging…hard?" Hiccup asked quietly.

Bork's smile grew more mysterious, "Let's just say it's no picnic, but, honestly Hiccup, after what you just told me about yourself, I don't think you're gonna have a problem."

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief at that and waited as Bork finally walked up to the vendor and ordered them both sodas to go.

"Heather's gonna kill me if I don't watch their finish." Hiccup laughed as he took a swig of the drink.

Bork laughed, "She's a Phi prospective isn't she?"

Hiccup laughed and Bork actually chuckled darkly, "You know they're our sister sorority right? The first Theta and Phi founded their groups together and originally it was one group, co-ed but then because the dynamics of boys and girls pledging got too crazy to handle, they split but kept the sister and brotherhood alive. So you'll be seeing a lot more Phi's let me tell you."

Hiccup laughed, "They seem like a fairly calm group of girls."

"Thank God." Bork said rolling his eyes.

"Do the Phi's do crazy stuff during pledging?" Hiccup asked curiously.

Bork smiled, "You'll find out. Just be glad you aren't a girl when you do."

Hiccup's eyes widened and he wondered if Bork was kidding or if he was being honest. Either way, Hiccup had a feeling that he and Heather had their work cut out for them come winter time.

They came back just as the girls were finishing the match and winning the game.

Hiccup cheered for Heather and Bork grinned as he looked from Hiccup to Heather, "Do I need to watch you two during pledging?" he chuckled.

"What?" Hiccup laughed, "No! We're friends."

"Uh huh." Bork laughed.

"No…really…" Hiccup said, "I mean…she's really just a friend, I'm not…"

Bork looked at him questioningly as people began filing out of the stadium, "Not what? Dude you don't need to be embarrassed if you like her." He smiled.

Hiccup turned beet red, "Bork…Listen…I can't tell you…it's not…"

Bork took Hiccup's arm and led him behind the bleachers and then let him go to look at Hiccup, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing, just forget it." Hiccup said, attempting to turn and run, but Bork wasn't having it.

"Look, Haddock. Like it or not, you're already a Theta brother to me, so if something's up, I wanna know."

Hiccup looked down feeling the impact of those words. Bork considered him a brother. But how would he feel if…?

"You won't look at me the same." Hiccup admitted.

"Dude, I just found out your dad is in jail, I don't think my opinion could go south at all at this point."

Hiccup really didn't know what to say. He didn't want to lie to Bork, but he was so afraid that he just couldn't form the words. He finally looked up and then took out his wallet. He pulled out a picture of Jack and showed it to Bork who stared at it with a weird expression, "Who's this? And what's with the hair?" he laughed.

Hiccup swallowed, "That's my boyfriend."

Bork took a minute to look at the picture and then at Hiccup and when it dawned on him, he actually gawked at the photo and then gawked at Hiccup, "No way! I totally had you pegged at straight!"

"Well…I'm not." Hiccup said, sounding annoyed.

Bork merely smiled and handed Hiccup his picture, "So I'm guessing he's back at home?"

Hiccup nodded, "He's going to art school."

Bork nodded, "How long?"

"A year by Christmas." Hiccup said softly.

Bork smiled, "What's he like?"

Hiccup shrugged a little and rubbed the back of his neck, "Jack's…Jack's really amazing and I'm happy with him. He's been through a lot like me and he's just gotten me through so many bad times."

Bork kept smiling, "You two doing okay? Distance-wise, I mean. I know that's rough."

Hiccup didn't really know how to answer that. As far as he knew they were fine but both he and Jack had admitted to having doubts and fears about the distance.

"Look, in my experience, if they stick by you, you keep them." Bork smiled.

Hiccup had to smile at that.

"Hiccup I think it's totally fine that you have a boyfriend. Shoot we have a GSA here on campus if you ever need to talk to people about it, so I mean, we aren't all homophobe's or anything."

"I know…it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Jack and I…we haven't had the greatest…social standing with people who knew about us. Especially Jack's school."

Bork nodded, "I know what you mean, but here on campus, we do our best to accept people, so you shouldn't be scared."

Hiccup looked up at him, "Do you think the Theta's would…not accept me if they knew?"

Bork frowned, suddenly looking upset. He looked around quickly and came over to Hiccup to whisper, "I know I'm not supposed to do this and I'm totally breaking a gazillion rules right now."

Hiccup looked up in surprise as Bork took a breath; "Pledging is no picnic, I already made that much clear…but…" he looked as though he were struggling internally with something, it almost looked painful. All Hiccup could do was stare at him and shake.

Bork took on a serious note, "What I'm about to tell you…I'm telling you because I do consider you like a brother to me and I do care about what happens during pledging. I don't want you to feel scared or hurt in any way."

Hiccup didn't know what he was prepared to hear, but it wasn't what Bork said next.

"The Pledge Master…he's probably one of the sickest guys you'll ever meet and if he finds out that you are gay, there's no telling how much shit he will put you through just to make you feel like hell and drive home how much he goes after people who are…different."

"He won't find out, will he?"

"If he gets a sniff of it, he'll try to get it out of you or your fellow brothers, but I need you to stay strong and not let it get to you. Do you understand?"

Hiccup swallowed and nodded, ready to leave when Bork put a hand on his shoulder, "Listen. I'm sorry I pressured you to tell me that, and I promise I won't say anything to anyone. I know it sucks, but…hang in there okay."

Hiccup wiped his eyes quickly and nearly turned when Bork said one last thing, "And my offer still stands from before. If you ever need to talk to someone about anything, you can always talk to me, okay?"

Hiccup managed a small smile for Bork before he turned and left. He felt bad about abandoning Heather, but at the moment he really needed to get away.

All the images of Jack beaten and bloodied, the words on his car, the hurt he'd seen in his eyes…it just came rushing back to Hiccup and he began to get scared. What if others found out? He didn't think it would be this serious should others find out, but from what he'd just heard…pledging was not going to be pleasant at all and he could get targeted. Would the Theta's hurt him? Or Tuffnut?

He wondered if maybe pledging was a bad idea after all. It sucked to think that a group he was coming to feel a part of would hurt him because he was with Jack.

He shuddered and walked away, bumping into Tuffnut.

"Dude, where were you? We're gonna go get-" he stopped when he saw how red Hiccup was and how blotchy his eyes looked, "What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing." Hiccup said quickly, "I'm just not feeling good. I'll see you later."

Tuff watched as Hiccup walked past him. He took out his phone and texted his sister, telling her that he'd meet up with them later.

Soon after he was racing to catch up to his roommate; something was up and he didn't like it one bit. Hiccup was usually a very chill guy. He smiled a lot and stayed positive to the point it nearly drove Tuff insane. And to see how upset Hiccup was it really got to Tuff.

"Hey, dude!" Tuff called after him as Hiccup managed to get past throngs of people and keep up a swift pace to his dorm without looking at anyone who passed him.

"Hiccup!" Tuff called again.

Hiccup ignored him. To be honest he really didn't even hear him. He was so lost in the images of last year and Jack, the feeling of betrayal as he felt he needed to quit the Theta's. And yet, Bork had told him how much he was Theta material "gay or not" were his words. He wanted Hiccup in the Theta's. In fact all of the Theta's wanted him in the group.

"Man, what's wrong!" Tuff huffed as he finally caught up to Hiccup.

Hiccup actually jumped and stared at Tuff who was looking at him with more concern etched on his face than he'd ever seen before.

"I can't talk about it." Hiccup muttered as they walked.

Tuff nodded and both were very silent the whole walk back to their dorm. It was so quiet Hiccup actually wondered if Tuff was even still there. To his surprise, he was.

Once back in their room, they were still silent, but then Tuff tried again, "Did something happen?"

Hiccup swallowed, "Tuff…do you still think I could be a good Theta?"

"What's that supposed to mean? You and I are like the golden pledges." Tuff laughed.

"I mean…me being gay…" Hiccup admitted quietly.

Tuff frowned and then grew serious, "Did someone find out?"

Hiccup swallowed, "I told Bork."

"What did he say?"

"He said that…" Hiccup rubbed his forehead trying to remember, "He said that he had nothing against it and that he really wants me to go…but then he told me something…something not so good."

"What was it?" Tuff asked as he found a seat at his desk.

Hiccup paced and took a breath, not sure why he was venting to Tuff, but God help him he needed somebody to tell him what to think, "He told me that the pledge master, if he found out or if the others found out about it that I might get hurt."

"What? That's bullshit!"

Hiccup took a breath, "Tuff…this is serious…I know what happens when people who don't like gay people hurt them…I saw what happened to Jack and…"

"What happened to Jack?"

Hiccup looked up sadly, "Jack was nearly beaten to death by his swim team when they found out. They almost got away with it too."

Tuff's eyes widened and Hiccup could tell that what he'd said struck a nerve inside of Tuff. It was not a pleasant story by any means.

Tuff was quiet for a moment and then he finally spoke again, "What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know…I'm just scared of someone finding out and…I just…I'm scared okay! I'm scared! Because I don't want to get torn to pieces by a bunch of guys who I thought were my friends and have to go home and face the fact that I'm just a fag!"

Tuff came forward and actually shoved Hiccup, "Hey!" he yelled, "Don't ever call yourself that, cause that's not what you are."

Hiccup stared at him and Tuff actually for a moment looked very different. He looked serious and grown up, almost wise.

"If Bork said you're Theta material, then you are. And I know that the others will accept you. Whoever this ass hole is we have to deal with, we'll deal with, but I'm not dealing with it alone. At least not without you."

Hiccup took a breath and nodded.

"We'll keep quiet about it and then when we come through pledging alive, you don't have to worry anymore. Deal?"

Hiccup actually chuckled and wiped his eyes, taking another breath, "I don't know why I got so…freaked out about it…I guess after you see how much damage one person can do to someone…"

Tuff nodded, "My sister will kill me for telling you this. But her last boyfriend beat the crap out of her."

Hiccup gasped.

Tuff continued, "When I found out, let's just say he couldn't play football anymore, let alone get a girlfriend." He smiled proudly.

"Did she know it was you?" Hiccup asked.

Tuff shrugged, "She won't say really. But we both just sort of moved on from that. But what I'm trying to say is, if anybody messes with you…I'll take care of it."

Hiccup actually smiled and nodded, holding out his hand, "Thanks Tuff."

Tuff stared at Hiccup's hand and shrugged, "Whatever, just don't make me have to."

Hiccup chuckled and shook his head, "I'll try my best."

Tuff gave him a small smile and then took out his phone, "Let's go get pizza, I'm hungry."

"I don't know-"

"Let's go." Tuff said again, a little forcefully and Hiccup knew that Tuff wasn't going to just leave him alone. He actually felt okay about it.

He wiped his eyes and followed his roommate out, actually finding that he would miss Tuff once break came around.

"I think I want chili peppers on my slice." Tuff said to himself and Hiccup chuckled. That was Tuff, serious and wise one moment, then hungry and in his own world the next. What else was new?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all! This is another Snot and Sandy chapter but I included Hiccup and Jack as well. Hope you like it, lots of sexy fluff, but nothing mature! **

Snot woke up to Sandy half naked on top of him. He looked at the clock and realized how early it was. He rubbed his eyes and decided that if he wanted to get his stuff out, today was the day while his dad was at work. He didn't look forward to it, but maybe Jack could help him out.

He looked down to see her sleeping peacefully, her hair covering her face. He brushed some of it from her eyes and could tell she was definitely out. He kissed her head and rubbed a hand along her back carefully. He hated to wake her up, but he wouldn't be able to rest if he couldn't just get his things out of his dad's and into his new place. He'd just make a call to his new landlord and explain the situation. He was sure to understand.

"Sandy…baby…hey." He whispered, shaking her a little.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked up sleepily. She grinned at him and nodded.

"Yeah, good morning to you too." Snot chuckled, kissing her head again as he felt her stretch on top of him and try rolling off.

She landed on her side and turned to him, smiling. He turned to his side as well and smiled back.

They stared at one another for a few minutes until he frowned and took a breath, "I need to get my stuff out of my dad's place today, while he's gone."

She nodded, her face getting serious, "ME HELP." She signed.

He shook his head, "No, I don't want you near there, just in case he does show up."

She shrugged, "HE NO HURT ME."

"We don't know that." He admitted, "Look, just stay here and finish unpacking your stuff. Maybe you can make me lunch or something to celebrate my new found freedom."

She grinned and sighed, rolling her eyes and finally nodded. She knew that he was definitely not letting her near his dad and she knew why. Shoot the bruise on his eye was indication enough.

"PROMISE, YOU SAFE."

"I promise." He answered. They leaned in and kissed one another before he pulled her to him quickly and tickled her under the sheets.

"Didn't see that coming, did ya?" he laughed.

She laughed a silent laugh and a part of him wished he could hear it. But somehow, he liked the idea that he could imagine her laughs and giggles in his head, how musical they'd sound, how beautiful they'd be.

He stopped in time to hold her close, both breathing rapidly from laughing. She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. He knew that was her way of telling him that she supported him.

It was enough to get him out of bed and ready for battle.

….

"I just got home Jack." Hiccup complained as Jack drove them to Snot's house.

"Snot said he needed some help today." Jack shrugged, "But this is also a good excuse to see you on your homecoming for the holidays." He grinned.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "I literally just pulled in an hour ago, I haven't even unloaded my stuff and then you just show up!"

"Hey come on, he said he really needed help. You do kinda owe the guy, right?"

"Oh and you're going to pull that one on me!" Hiccup whined.

"Just shut up and deal." Jack grunted, "We're here!"

Hiccup sighed and got out to see Snot already putting things in his car, the front door wide open.

"Oh thank God!" Snot smiled as he saw them, "The old badger's out now so the more hands on deck the better."

"You call your landlord yet?" Jack asked.

"No time yet, I wanna be rid of this shit hole." Snot admitted as he ran back inside.

"Nice to see you too Snot." Hiccup laughed.

Snot turned and nodded and Hiccup got a look at his eye, frowning. Before he could even acknowledge it, Snot was leading them into the house.

Jack rolled up his sleeves and Hiccup followed him. Come to think of it, neither had ever seen Snot's house. It was very big and exuded an air of sophistication, but what it lacked was a feeling of 'home'. The whole place was huge and empty, nothing looked touched or homemade. Not to mention it was as cold as Snot's dad. Hiccup couldn't imagine growing up in such a big and intimidating environment. No wonder Snot had issues.

He followed him up to his room and immediately got to work helping Jack. A lot of things were already in boxes, but taking things apart was another story. Luckily Jack had brought some tools and both immediately got to work taking apart his bed and his dresser and his bookshelf as fast as they could. Snot was finally done loading boxes in his car and ready for the big stuff, which Jack had told him to use his car as well.

After a couple of hours, they were almost done, with just a couple of things left. Hiccup and Jack were both sweating and wondering how Snot wasn't huffing and puffing like them. But the look on his face read determination. He was ready to be done with this place and ready to be free.

Once they'd finished getting the rest, Snot took one final look in his room and closed the door for good. He looked around his house to mentally check and make sure he'd gotten everything, satisfied that he had. The last glance was it for him and he finally closed and locked the door of his childhood hell. He took his key and placed it in the mail slot, happy to be done with the place.

Jack and Hiccup were just squirming into their cars when another car pulled up. Snot's stomach sank as his dad, furious looking, came driving up. Snot merely stared down the man and stood his ground.

His dad came out screaming, causing Jack and Hiccup to stare out in horror as the man advanced on Snot.

"That his dad?" Jack asked Hiccup, who nodded nervously.

"What is he doing? We need to get out of here!" Jack said in an anxious tone.

Jack was ready to get out of the car but Hiccup held him back, "This is his fight, he would kill us if we got in the way."

"Oh boy!" Jack moaned as he unbuckled his seat belt just in case.

Snot's dad ran right up to him, cursing and yelling and both Hiccup and Jack were shocked to see a stony faced boy stare down his angry father without moving an inch. But the minute his dad put a hand to his shoulder to shove him, Snot delivered a swift kick to the balls, sending the man to his knees.

Snot leaned down and whispered quietly into his dad's ears, "That's so you never procreate again you ass."

His dad gasped furiously and glared up at his son.

"I'm never coming back here, so don't bother trying anything. Stay away from me. You got that?"

His dad still glared at him and Snot merely turned, motioning to Jack and Hiccup to hightail it out of there. They didn't argue as they began to drive.

Snot got into his car and drove off, wondering if he should look back, but deciding that because this part of his life was now over, he was ready to just look ahead instead.

Hell, his girlfriend had told him, yes, told him that she loved him. That was good enough to keep him going forward at this point.

…

Sandy stared happily at the text Snot had sent her. He'd been gone for over five hours and she was worried sick. Luckily he'd managed to get his things out of his dad's house and unload Jack's car today. Unfortunately that was all Snot could do until he was given his key.

Sandy soon found out that it was very hard to order Chinese by herself. It was her favorite takeout food, and yet, she'd always had her parents or someone else order at her usual restaurant. But today was very hard as she went in. Not to mention for some reason she'd forgotten her paper and pencil so she had to rely on pointing things out and making the people behind her mad as well as the person taking her order. Because of the stress and the stares she got from angry people, she almost left in tears, but managed to stick it out. This is what she wanted; independence. And she knew that it would be hard at times, but she had to deal with it if she wanted to make it in this world.

She'd set the table and kept the food warm while she waited. Once she heard a couple of cars pull in she ran outside to hug everyone. They were covered in sweat from all the work they'd done that day but the minute Snot announced that it was lunch, they were bright-eyed and praising her for being such a wonderful host.

Poor Hiccup and Jack, they gobbled the food like it was their first meal ever. But Snot didn't look as hungry or happy. She tried catching his eyes but he seemed fixated on his food. She sighed and finished eating quickly.

"Thanks for your help…all of you." Snot said very suddenly to them all.

Everyone paused in eating to stare at him. He was still staring down at his food but would glance up at them every so often.

Jack smiled, "Hey, no problem. Just make sure you invite us over now and then to your new place."

Snot grinned at that.

"It's really no problem, I'm glad I could help." Hiccup smiled at Snot, then turned to Jack, glaring at him, "You…" Hiccup pointed, "warn me ahead of time in the future."

Jack smirked and shrugged.

Hiccup suddenly yelped and Sandy put a hand to her mouth to hide her grin. She'd totally seen Jack pinch Hiccup's butt from under the table.

Hiccup glared at Jack who merely gave him an innocent smile and wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

Sandy rolled her eyes and shook her head then grinned at Snot who was finally looking at her…really looking at her.

She smiled at him and all he could do was stare at her as though he were looking at a beautiful piece of artwork that nearly brought tears to your eyes. He smiled back finally and her face went red. She never got over the feeling of being so in love with someone. Shoot do you ever?

She pondered all of it as they finished eating. Once Jack and Hiccup were ready to take their leave, she really felt the need to talk to her best friend about it.

She waved him over and began signing to him quickly, away from Snot, who was talking to Hiccup about school by the doorway.

Jack watched her sign, at first confused but then it began to make more sense. He began making out the signs and when it clicked, he couldn't help but feel his heart light up.

"Sandy? Did you actually tell him you loved him?" he grinned.

She nodded, blushing.

He whooped loudly and hugged her, spinning her around.

Hiccup and Snot looked over and then shrugged, it was pretty normal to see that spectacle actually.

She smiled and he beamed down at her, "I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so happy for you!" he squealed.

She laughed a silent laugh and then bit her lip, finally asking him the question she was almost worried to ask.

He frowned when he saw what sign she was making.

"Why do you need condoms?" he asked.

She quickly waved her hands and shook her head, "SAFETY!"

He raised his eyebrows, "You sure you wanna do that?"

She glared at him and then signed, "YOU-HICCUP SEX, HYPOCRITE."

Jack actually blushed at that. She had a point. He couldn't exactly tell her not to have sex with someone considering he was not saint in that department. He rubbed the back of his neck and then turned to make sure no one was looking and pulled out his wallet. He had a couple of condoms in it just in case he and Hiccup ever stopped somewhere to do it. Sometimes he even had his car stashed with them.

"Use it wisely and be careful." He warned her quietly.

She rolled her eyes and took it, nodding.

He put his hands in his pockets and smiled at her, "Hard to believe this is where we are now, huh?" he told her, "Just think, we used to be the biggest losers in the entire school."

"YOU LOSER, ME FINE." She scoffed.

He chuckled at that and nodded, "You always were incredible. I knew you'd find happiness someday."

"YOU MY FRIEND. ME HAPPY, WHY? YOU."

He smiled and pulled her in for a hug, "I love you Sandy."

She smiled and made the sign for 'love' to show him and then made the sign for 'brother'.

He nodded, "I always will be."

She took his hand and walked him to the door where Hiccup and Snot waited.

"Let's go you." Jack said as he wrapped his arm around Hiccup's waist and pulled him towards the door.

"Aah!" Hiccup moaned as he nearly tripped over his boyfriend.

Jack suddenly bent down and whispered something seductively in Hiccup's ear, causing him to turn beet red and antsy in a matter of seconds.

"Can you take that outside?" Snot grumbled while Sandy giggled.

Jack winked at Sandy, "Sounds like a plan to me, let's go Hic."

Hiccup didn't even argue as Jack pulled him out and to the car quickly. They reached the car and Jack shoved Hiccup into the door and pounced on him for a kiss. Hiccup responded in kind, looping his arms around Jack's neck, letting Jack get carnal and crazy with the kissing.

Snot rolled his eyes took Sandy's hand, leading her to the couch, "I guess they sort of listened to me." He grumbled.

She giggled and leaned into him happily. He put his arm around her and kissed her head, taking a breath, "Hard to believe…" he said softly, "But now I can just live my life happy…with you."

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his chest, taking a breath.

He suddenly wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and sleep, but she apparently was not having it. She poked him and when he looked at her, she was covering her nose with her fingers and waving her other hand around.

He laughed, "Do I really smell that bad?"

She giggled, nodding.

He sighed and got up, stretching, "Okay, I'll take a quick shower before bed then."

She smiled and followed him upstairs. Her roommates were all at work today. She could tell based on what they wrote on the dry erase boards on their doors. Considering she had deaf roommates, signs were necessary.

She gave Snot some towels and led him to the bathroom. For some reason, the pocket that held Jack's condom was practically burning her and she couldn't help but stand in the middle of the bathroom nervously.

"Sandy?" Snot asked, "Did you need something?"

She jumped and then shook her head, walking out quickly.

Snot let it go and got in the shower.

Meanwhile Sandy waited outside the door, sinking to the floor and wondering if she truly was ready for something like this. Not to mention, what if Snot didn't want her to.

She bit her lip and played with her hair that she so desperately needed to cut soon.

She closed her eyes and forced herself to stand. She had seconds to make a decision and she needed to make it fast.

Without any warning, she opened the bathroom door and closed it quietly. She opened her eyes to see Snot's silhouette in the glass of the shower, steam was filling the room and she could smell soap and shampoo from here. She fiddled for a moment and then began removing her clothes. It felt like the most unflattering display to her and she wasn't even being watched. She struggled getting her jeans off and nearly tripped herself in the process and when she finally managed to get her purple t-shirt off, she was starting to sweat. She wondered if it was a good idea to go any further, but managed to remove her bra and panties without even thinking about it.

She took a breath, feeling completely naked, which she literally was, and walked towards the shower, gently tapping on the glass.

Snot froze in the shower and then opened the glass carefully to peek around it, "Uhh…" he said, "You know I'm naked in here, right?" he laughed, but then stared in shock when he realized Sandy was just as naked as he was. She was standing there looking nervous and yet…determined.

She pushed open the door more and let herself in.

"Sandy! What are you doing?" Snot gasped, forcing himself to look up and cover himself.

Her hand found his chin and forced it down so he could look at her. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his middle and nodded.

He could only stare down at her head when he wrapped his arms around her, "Are you sure?" he whispered.

She nodded then looked up at him, "YOU?"

He bit his lip and then leaned down to kiss her. Hot water cascaded over them and all he could do was feel her wet body as he kissed her passionately.

He felt her hands exploring him and he wanted nothing more than to drag her back to her bedroom and…whoa! Slow down! She might just be experimenting with no intent on going any farther. Shoot, they hadn't even discussed this sort of thing yet.

He suddenly broke from her, "Sandy, wait! Maybe we should-."

She bit her lip and covered her face with her hands, suddenly so ashamed. She didn't know why she thought this would be a good idea, but didn't care as she climbed out of the shower and found a towel to wrap herself in. She tried to quickly wipe tears that were starting to leak from her eyes and melding with the droplets on her face from the shower.

"Sandy, hold on!" Snot said, as he turned off the water and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist.

She was blushing from embarrassment and looking away. Snot walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder only to have her flinch.

"Sandy…" he breathed, "Hey…look at me."

She turned and looked over at him in shame.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, trying to remove excess water from his face, "Look…what just happened…I really…don't…"

She turned and ran out of the room, crying, not sure she could face hearing what he would say to her.

"Sandy, stop!" he called, chasing her down the hall and trying not to trip on any water.

"SORRY." She signed and walked into her room, nearly slamming the door on him. Lucky for him he was fast and managed to come into her room with her, closing the door behind him.

"Why did you do that?" he asked her softly, "Why did you want to…shower with me?" he gulped.

She blushed even deeper and looked around the room, shrugging.

He smiled as he came closer, waiting.

She shrugged again and then signed aggravated, "DON'T KNOW. ME WANT-TO. ME LOVE YOU! ME STUPID. YOU NO WANT WITH ME." She signed as she cried.

He stood in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders and bent down to kiss her forehead, "How do you know I don't want that?"

She looked up at him and he smiled, sitting on the bed and pulling her into his lap.

He held her around her waist and couldn't resist looking at his soaking wet girlfriend wrapped in nothing but a bright pink towel. He wiped wet strands from her face, hoping to ease her anxiety a little.

"You are the cutest thing I have ever laid eyes on." He chuckled.

She blushed, but couldn't hide her small smile as she tapped him lightly on the chest.

"No!" he laughed, "Seriously, how could I ever not want to do anything with you? You're cute when you're mad and when you're happy. Not to mention you have incredible curves." He purred as his hands went a little lower to touch her exposed thigh.

She gasped and giggled.

"And seeing you wrapped up in nothing but a towel is seriously making me pitch a tent under here." He told her quietly in her ear, licking the outer edges and causing her to shiver.

His hand moved higher up her leg and she was yearning for him to touch her elsewhere, but something in the back of her mind interrupted her.

"WHY YOU NO WANT BEFORE?" she asked him.

He sighed and settled his hand on her leg, "Because I was caught off guard." He admitted, "Sandy, I really want to go all the way with you, and I know you do too, but…we just haven't really talked about it and…I don't even have protection on me right now, so I don't want to make a huge mistake and hurt you in some way."

She suddenly giggled and he stared at her. Why the hell was she laughing at his earnest and heartfelt honesty?

She looked up with bright eyes and then signed, "JACK GIVE ME CONDOM."

Snot's eyes widened and then he glared at her playfully, "You sneaky little…"

She gasped when he pushed her down on the bed playfully and got on top of her, looking down with hungry, yet playful eyes, "Had you told me that, I would have prolonged our little shower time."

"YOU WANT?" she asked finally as she smiled.

"Hell yeah, I want, but what I want more is for you to be up front with me about sex in the future. Okay?"

"DEAL." She signed as he leaned down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her.

He was just getting into the kiss and ready to unwrap her towel and stare down at her gorgeous body when he suddenly heard a car honk from outside. They shot up and he ran to the window to look out front and groaned.

"Babe, you are not gonna believe it…but those two yahoos are seriously doing it in the driveway."

She laughed, her hand going to her mouth.

He opened the window and yelled down, "You two have five seconds to find another place to do that or I'm coming out with a baseball bat!" Snot yelled.

He could see Jack and Hiccup shoot up from the front seat of the car and look around in confusion. They obviously realized that they hadn't exactly found the greatest spot to do their 'dirty work' and waved apologetically up at Snot who glared at them.

Jack, shirtless, managed to start his car and hightail it out of there, not even caring that his boyfriend was practically falling out of the front seat of the car and onto the floor as he drove away.

Snot rolled his eyes and then turned to see Sandy laughing her ass off.

He grinned and then removed his towel, causing her to stand there and stare at him.

"Where were we?" he smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Again, I am so sorry these updates are not as fast as they used to be. Chalk it up to senior year and internships kicking my butt a little. But rest assured I'm not quitting on the story and I will keep writing and updating as soon as I'm able. I can't thank you enough for your patience and really hope you love the fluff and cuteness to come. **

Hiccup bundled up in his brown leather coat as he walked Toothless. The poor dog was so ecstatic that Hiccup was home, he hardly let Hiccup go anywhere without him now. Hiccup decided to make it up to him by taking a walk every day, snow or sleet.

Toothless loved the snow so it really didn't matter to the dog at all, half the time he just ate the darn stuff and rolled around until his black coat turned into a white one. Then he'd shake it off and make a mess once he came inside. It was just the kind of chaos Hiccup always expected when he came home, so he really didn't mind, considering he really did miss his dog. Toothless was his best friend and always had been. When Hiccup was learning how to walk with one leg, it was Toothless who helped him, never judging him or making him feel like he was slow or crippled. Toothless had always been the one to stay by his side and comfort him when he was crying about his dad or his mom.

And when it came time to decide if he would give up the dog, he found that he couldn't. Toothless was a part of him and always would be, shoot he still needed his dog in times of need, and he just wished he could take him to college, but unfortunately that couldn't be so.

Toothless barked at something up ahead and nearly ripped Hiccup's arm from his socket as he lunged happily.

"Whoa! Toothless! Stay! Bad! Stop! Halt!" Hiccup cried over and over, hoping to get his dog to settle down and keep himself from tripping face first into the snow.

Toothless was wagging his tail and whining and Hiccup squinted to see a figure walking towards him. He squinted his eyes against the cold and he hugged his green wool scarf tighter around his neck.

He tried to make out who the figure was in the white coat with fur on the hood. The person had their hands in their pockets and was wearing a gray and white stripped hat that covered long blonde hair. Hiccup could tell it was a girl based on the fur boots she wore and then it hit him.

"ASTRID?!" he called happily.

The girl smiled and ran towards him, her arms outstretched so she could hug him. He practically spun her around, but remembered he was holding a dog leash and could slip on the snow, so he stopped in time.

"I missed you so much!" he cried, tears actually coming to his eyes.

She hugged him tighter and smiled, "I missed you too."

"How are you? What's Harvard like?" he asked her excitedly.

She frowned and shook her head, her hands going into her pockets again; a sure sign that something was wrong. Hiccup knew the pose after years of being her best friend. When she was scared or had nothing to say, her hands retreated.

Hiccup's face fell for a minute. He looked around and then smiled warmly at her, "What do you say we go to my house? My mom's making hot cocoa. And Jack will be over later."

She brightened at that and nodded.

They walked back to his house in silence for a while and Hiccup could definitely tell there was something off about her. He'd never really seen Astrid look so…defeated. Come to think of it, this was the worst he'd ever seen her look. Upon closer inspection, her eyes were baggy and she wore hardly any makeup to cover it up. There were black smear marks that were fairly visible at the corners of her eyes, a telltale sign that she'd been crying. On top of that, she looked as though she'd lost weight. Even her hair wasn't as vibrant as it used to be.

They walked into his house and shook off all the snow, Hiccup removing his green hat and scarf and hanging them up with his coat. He managed to shake off his boots without losing his leg and then helped Astrid with her coat.

He released Toothless who bounded to the kitchen to search for scraps of food wherever they be.

Hiccup led her to the kitchen where his mother stood at the counter, mixing batter and making cocoa with cookies.

Merida was helping her decorate them while the twins stayed locked away in the family room watching a show to keep them entertained for maybe ten minutes at a time.

"Wow! Hiccup they got so big!" Astrid gushed.

"Astrid Hofferson! Is that you?" Elinor cried happily, rushing over to hug Astrid.

"Hi Mrs. Dunbroch! It's so good to see you." Astrid smiled.

"Aye dear, it's so good to see you too!" Elinor replied, hugging her tight, "How's your mother and father?"

"They're good." Astrid said, shrugging, then smiled at Merida, "Hi Meri! How are you?"

"We're making cookies! Want one?" Merida asked happily, holding up a blob of icing towered on one cookie.

"Maybe a little later." Astrid laughed, "But they look fantastic."

Merida smiled proudly and got back to work.

Elinor ladled some homemade cocoa into some mugs and Hiccup carried both out of the kitchen, "We're gonna go catch up in my room." He told his mother.

She didn't ask questions, considering she knew how close he and Astrid were as friends and that most likely personal topics would be brought up. Instead she nodded in understanding and went back to work.

Hiccup led her to his messy room, filled with luggage he was packing and unpacking off and on and homework he had yet to finish.

Hiccup found his desk chair while she sat on his bed, still looking forlorn.

"You wanna tell me why you look like Eeyore?" Hiccup chuckled as he sipped some cocoa. She did the same and then finally smiled weakly, shrugging her shoulders.

"How's school going?" he finally asked her.

She sighed, "It's not what I planned, that's for sure."

"Oh?" he pegged.

She nodded sadly, "I dropped out of Harvard." She finally admitted.

Hiccup actually choked on his cocoa, "What?!"

She looked up and he could see how frustrated and upset she was by this.

"Astrid you were so dead set on Harvard Law. Why?" he asked her.

She wiped her eyes and then shrugged, "It's just…the workload by itself was just so stressful and then I just realized how much I didn't want to do that for the rest of my life."

Hiccup nodded and got up to sit beside her.

"I stopped eating, I wasn't sleeping, and all I did was cry every night as I tried studying. Not only was I failing, I just had no passion for it. And the whole time I just kept thinking about how disappointed my parents were going to be and how embarrassed I was that I'd be the loser who had to quit law school."

"Why didn't you call me?" he asked her.

"Hiccup, I didn't even have time to call my own mother on her birthday." She sobbed, "Not to mention how distant Clyde and I became."

"Are you two still together?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I told him that it was better for us if we separated. The distance was just too much and I was such a mess."

Hiccup felt terrible. Astrid and Clyde were amazing as a couple and it really just hit home all the talk he'd received about distance killing relationships. It was a thought that always worried him and here Astrid was proof that it happened even to the best of couples.

She wiped her eyes again and took a breath to calm down.

Hiccup shook away his own selfish thoughts and put a hand on her leg for support, "What happened when you told your parents?" he asked her.

She choked on a laugh at that question, "Well," she started, "Mom was relieved, but Dad just thought I was being a baby."

Hiccup felt bad for her. He knew how stressed she must have felt inside, "I'm really glad you came home." He said firmly, "No matter what. If you're making yourself sick doing something you don't love then it's better to find what you actually love doing and go from there."

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah. My parents are slowly coming around. I've been applying to other places so I can start over."

"Where at?" Hiccup asked her, "And more importantly, what do you want to do?"

She chuckled, "Well…I had to take this Psychology course at Harvard and I really loved it. But I kind of just want to start over fresh so I'm looking at Nadder University."

"That's not too far from Changewing." Hiccup smiled, "You'll be close to home."

She nodded, "Yeah, I heard their Psychology program is really good. I don't know, maybe I'll find what I want to do there."

Hiccup nodded, happy for her, "You're gonna do great Astrid."

"Thanks Hiccup, I really missed you." She admitted, hugging him.

He hugged her back and smiled, "You have no clue how much I missed you."

"God of thunder! I'm such a dunderhead; I didn't even ask how you've been."

Hiccup laughed and smiled, "Well…I'm actually really having a great time."

And with that, he began regaling her with all of his experiences since they'd left for school. She listened intently as he talked about the Theta's, his friend Heather, his professors, even how his parents and siblings were doing. But once he started talking about Jack, Snot, and Sandy, she began to get nosier and asked tons of questions.

"So how are you and Jack doing?" she asked curiously.

"You could ask me yourself, Blondie." A voice said by the door.

She turned and both saw Jack leaning against the doorframe, smiling at Astrid.

"How long have you been eavesdropping?" Hiccup asked him with narrowed eyes. Jack looked at his wrist, pretending he had a watch on, "Oh…not long…I guess since you started talking about how _wonderful_ Changewing is." He teased, "Oh Changewing! You're so glorious! I'd make love to you if you weren't a school! Smooch!"

"You're such a moron." Hiccup grunted as he rolled his eyes.

Jack laughed and winked as he came barreling in to hug Astrid, managing to pick her up and spin her around happily. She squealed and giggled as he put her down.

"God, you always make me feel like I'm five years old." She muttered, chuckling.

"That's my job!" he mock saluted her and then sat next to Hiccup, scooching closer, "So…what's the gossip ladies, I want the scoop!" he said dramatically.

Hiccup shoved him off the bed and threw a pillow at him, "No! My friend, get your own!"

"Boys, boys!" Astrid chimed in, picking up her own pillow, "You can both be my friend. But the loser has to suffer! Hiya!" she shouted as she threw her pillow with deadly force at them.

"Crap! We're dead!" Hiccup shouted, ducking for cover, "Astrid is a nightmare with pillow fights!"

"You started it!" she laughed, picking up more ammo, leaving both boys defenseless.

"What are you guys? Seven?" Hiccup joked, trying to shield himself and using Jack's leg as defense.

"A pillow fight!" A tiny voice cried out, interrupting the teenagers at play. They turned to see both Merida and Punzie looking excitedly into the room.

"Oh no…" Hiccup groaned, going pale. If they thought Astrid was deadly with pillows…

"Get 'em!" Merida charged, Punzie giggling right behind her.

Jack quickly rolled and trapped Punzie around the legs, sending her toppling down onto him.

Merida pounced in the air and was caught by Astrid who lifted her onto her shoulders kicking and flailing.

Hiccup was safe… until Toothless came charging in; barking and drooling as he bounded onto his master happily, licking his face and wagging his bushy tail.

Everyone was pretty satisfied with the outcome and finally settled down so the girls could go play and the teens could head out.

Back at the front door, Jack was helping Astrid with her coat before Hiccup came over to give her a hug, "I'm glad you're back, Astrid." He told her, "I know you're gonna do great at Nadder."

She nodded and hugged Jack before she opened the door and walked out.

Jack smiled, "You're right, she's gonna do fine there."

"I don't remember telling you about-"

"Clyde calls me off and on." Jack told him.

Hiccup's eyes widened, "He knows?"

"He knew from the start." Jack nodded, "Apparently they're still friends, but not together anymore. Poor guy's pretty broken up about it, but he's staying where he's at so chances are we won't see him for a long time." Jack admitted sadly.

Hiccup felt badly about that as he put his hands in his pockets, "Boy that sucks. For both of them."

Jack nodded again and then wrapped his arm around Hiccup's waist, smiling encouragingly, "They're gonna be fine and so will we." He told him confidently.

Hiccup smiled at that and then realized that tonight Jack had planned to take him out to dinner, "So where's this special place?" he asked excitedly.

Tonight was indeed special, considering that one year ago today, Jack had asked Hiccup to be his boyfriend and Hiccup had first told Jack that he loved him.

"Get your coat and come on, slowpoke!" Jack teased as he ruffled Hiccup's hair and grabbed his blue coat and wrapped a badly made silver and white scarf around his neck. Hiccup used to tease him until he found out that Jack's mom had attempted to crochet it so he never mentioned it again.

Hiccup followed him out, shouting to his mom that he'd be back later.

Once in the car, Jack gave him a small pink cloth. Hiccup stared at it for a moment, wondering what on earth he was doing.

"It's Punzie's scarf." Jack chuckled, "Put it over your eyes, because it's a big surprise."

Hiccup groaned, "Seriously?"

"Yes! Don't you trust me?" Jack teased.

"No." Hiccup deadpanned.

Jack's mouth shot open and he was about to tell Hiccup how hurt he was by that when he saw Hiccup's mouth quirk up at the corners and he put on the blasted thing.

Jack waited until Hiccup had secured the scarf around his eyes and decided to quickly give him a peck on the lips before he drove off. He kind of liked Hiccup blindfolded. It made him a little sexier for some reason.

"Will you just drive?" Hiccup whined.

Jack laughed and took off. He had to admit that he too was getting excited for the big surprise.

He turned on the mix tape Hiccup had made for him and Hiccup smiled, "Does this mean I converted you?"

"Nope." Jack smiled, "But it is a special day, so I'm spoiling you. But just for today!" he told him.

Hiccup crossed his arms, "I'm still determined to make you a Flogging Molly fan."

"Yeah? Well I'm still hell bent on getting you hooked on my music." Jack smiled. That was the other surprise for Hiccup. He hadn't told him about the movie he would be starring in at school. His friends were all doing their part and Jack was almost done with his song. By winter semester, they'd be ready to film it.

Jack smiled when he reached the parking lot of the zoo. It was evening time and growing very dark. Luckily he'd preordered tickets for the event so they could go right in.

He parked and then told Hiccup to remove the blindfold. Hiccup took it off, but all he saw was dusk and a bunch of parked cars.

"Umm…" he thought aloud, "Please tell me we aren't at a mosh pit or something."

Jack elbowed him playfully, "No, doofus! Get out and make sure you bundle up."

Hiccup got out and squinted to see the main gates up ahead and finally recognized the setting, "Are we seriously at the zoo?!" he gasped, "What is this? A field trip?" he laughed.

Jack grabbed his hand and pulled him along to go ahead of people waiting in line. He showed the teller their tickets and they walked in. Hiccup suddenly noticed that lights were being turned on and he remembered that the zoo had light shows all over the exhibits during Christmas. They called it the Burgess Zoo Lights, and to be honest, Hiccup had never gone before.

"I forgot they did this." he whispered as he squeezed Jack's hand through his brown gloves.

Jack had managed to pull his white cap out to cover his hair and keep his ears warm while Hiccup stared around at the crowds of people getting prepared to watch the lights turn on.

Jack led him to a spot in front of the pond and they squeezed together so they could be the first to see the lights on the water.

Hiccup took that time to put on his brown and green checkered cap. Truth be told he could handle the cold, but it never hurt to bundle up.

Jack rested his hand on Hiccup's waist and brought him even closer. Hiccup couldn't help but put his arm around Jack as well and lean into him.

As soon as the sun fully set, the lights on the water shimmered to life, sparkling in different colors and making the lake look almost like a mermaid's dream. It was incredible.

And sure enough, all the light displays covering trees, in shapes of different animals, lit up as well, some animated and moving. People clapped as Christmas music played and the lights went off in different colors to the beat of the music. Jack grabbed Hiccup's hand again and both began their long walk around the zoo to look at the different exhibits.

Hiccup was in awe of all the lights. All the work that must have been done was incredible and well thought out. And not to mention there were so many. The animals that were still awake and walking around in their exhibits didn't seem the least bit phased by the display. Hiccup had a feeling they were used to it.

All the time, Jack kept his hand entwined with Hiccup's and stared in amazement around him. He'd come here before years earlier with his mom and sister and he remembered loving it. But when he saw all the couples so happy and in love, the lights giving their night more of a romantic feel, it made him wish he had that somebody to share a moment with. And now he could and he was definitely glad that it was Hiccup.

He finally reached the bear exhibits and both leaned on the gate to see if the bears were out and about. Jack finally looked over at Hiccup whose mouth had hardly closed since they got there. He was smiling in wonderment at atmosphere around them. Jack found he couldn't take his eyes off of Hiccup's face. His eyes were glowing from the excitement and curiosity, almost like a child who discovered a magical creature. Jack loved how happy Hiccup was and couldn't help but feel proud of himself for picking such a great place for their anniversary.

"Jack this is incredible…" Hiccup said breathlessly.

Jack smiled and nodded, "This isn't even the best part." He said and took Hiccup's hand again and prayed the spot was still there.

He and Punzie had come across it while waiting for their mom to get them some snacks and hot drinks. Because the lines were so long, they did a little exploring and promised to come back in ten minutes. Only they'd found a part of the zoo they were surprised no one had stumbled upon before. Of course, the walkways were all lined up with lights leading the way to exhibits and Jack had a feeling that because there were no events in the area he and Punzie had found, no one really took notice of it.

He smiled as he recognized the vending booth selling hot food and drinks with a line that seriously looked like it took forever. He then led Hiccup back behind a thing of lights and then into some trees and bushes that blocked off a part of the zoo no one seemed to know about.

Hiccup was curious as to why they were breaking zoo rules when he stared in awe at the most beautiful display of lights he'd ever seen.

It was a frozen pond that had a gate surrounding it; lights were covering the trees, some trickling down like icicles. Other lights were scattered around and gave off an incredible reflection in the water, surrounding the enclosed scene completely. The ice on the pond reflected all the twinkling lights making the whole place look like a winter wonderland; an enchanted ice forest. Hiccup was fully aware that in this magical spot that Jack was showing him, it was just them; together.

Jack kept a tight hold on Hiccup's hand and walked him down to get a closer look. He found a small bench covered in snow and quickly wiped it off so he and Hiccup could sit and stare at the scene before them. It was absolutely enchanting; Hiccup seriously couldn't think of a better word to describe the scene before his eyes. All he could do was sit next to Jack and feel completely removed from the world, his worries gone for the moment as he felt safe and secure with the love of his life.

Forget distance, forget pledging panic, and forget friends warning him about the impending doom of relationships ending. Jack was the one Hiccup loved. He couldn't imagine anyone better.

Jack put a hand in his pockets and seemed to be fiddling with something in there, but Hiccup didn't really notice, because at that moment, he had eyes only for Jack's face.

Jack could see those emerald eyes gazing into his sapphire ones, tears forming but refusing to fall. Hiccup's freckles were being covered by the blush from the chilly air. And yet, Hiccup was strangely warm and smiling one the most sincere smiles Jack had ever seen him give.

Jack couldn't resist grinning back and finally pulled something out of his pocket.

Hiccup looked down and his eyes widened when Jack held a small black box in front of them.

Jack swallowed and finally took a breath, "Hiccup…I know we've only been together a year and the distance has been…well…not fun…"

He was suddenly panicking as he tried forming the words. Hiccup stared at him; whether it was from shock or patience Jack had no clue, but he had to keep going.

"Hiccup…I love you, so much." Jack continued, "And I cannot imagine my life without you."

"Oh God…" Hiccup moaned worriedly.

"Relax it's not a marriage proposal." Jack chuckled.

Hiccup sighed with some relief but couldn't help but wonder what he was doing.

Jack got down on one knee suddenly and opened the box.

Hiccup could see a simple silver band that had a dragon design engraved into it.

"I thought you said this wasn't a marriage proposal?!" Hiccup gasped.

Jack merely smiled, "It's not. It's a promise."

"Like a promise ring?" Hiccup asked.

"Hence the ring…and the word promise." Jack laughed.

Hiccup stared at the band and then took off one of his gloves to look at the ring. He looked inside the band and could indeed see the words "This I Promise You" on it.

Hiccup looked up and smiled at Jack, putting the ring on his right ring finger and nodded. He knew that the conventional method was the left hand, but it would have felt too soon and he really didn't want people bugging him about it. Jack understood and nodded happily as the ring seemed a perfect fit. More than anything Jack was just relieved the freaking thing fit.

Jack grinned and finally got up, his knee soaking. He held out his hand to Hiccup and pulled him up.

Hiccup clasped his hand tightly and smiled back at his boyfriend, waiting for the kiss that would seal the deal.

Jack leaned down on cue and Hiccup clasped his neck to bring him in closer. Jack nearly stumbled, but righted himself quickly and put his hands around Hiccup's waist. Hiccup felt every single doubt and worry leave his mind completely this time as their lips entwined.

And Jack had never felt more alive than in that moment with Hiccup. He broke from the kiss, feeling a need to just hold Hiccup instead. Their foreheads touched lightly and Jack closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of knowing that Hiccup was his. It was a very scary feeling, wondering if Hiccup would even accept the damn ring, but Jack knew from the minute Hiccup had told him a year ago that he loved him that he was the one.

"Jack…" Hiccup whispered softly into Jack's neck.

"Hmm?"

"Meet me in two days at our spot."

"Why?" Jack asked curiously.

"Just do it." Hiccup grinned, "I'll have a late anniversary gift for you by then."

Jack smiled and nodded, "Anything for you."

Hiccup looked up and kissed Jack's lips once more.

Jack held him tighter and then realized how much Hiccup was shivering. He rubbed his arms and then kissed his forehead, "I don't know about you, but a seriously hot drink sounds amazing right now."

Hiccup tried to keep his teeth from chattering, "S-sorry I'm s-such a wimp." He chuckled.

"It's okay, as long as you're my wimp." Jack smiled, leading him back up the path. Hiccup stared down at his right hand to look at the shining ring on his finger. He wondered where Jack had found it, or if he made it.

They reached the path again full of people filing around and it seemed Jack had read his mind, "My friend Ana is in fashion at school. I'd asked her if she did jewelry and lo and behold she did. She just instructed me to find the band and she'd do the rest.

"It's…incredible." Hiccup smiled, looking back down at his hand, "I love it, Jack."

Jack smiled, "I told her you liked dragons so she did that part. She's pretty talented."

Hiccup smiled and nodded, "I'm never taking it off, tell her she did a fantastic job."

Jack laughed and then paused in the middle of the walkway to pull Hiccup closer and look down at his rough and freezing hands, the tips were turning pink from the chill. He brought the hand to his lips to try and warm them and Hiccup blushed.

"It does look good on you." Jack admitted, "Even if it's not on the left hand yet."

Hiccup frowned worriedly, "Is that okay? I just-"

"No!" Jack interrupted, "It's totally fine, I honestly think it's a good idea. Less drama and less of a marriage proposal feel to be honest."

Hiccup was relieved and nodded, "It just feels right on this finger."

"You might as well save the other hand for the engagement ring anyways." Jack chuckled.

Hiccup smiled and looked up at his boyfriend happily, putting a hand around Jack's neck. Jack practically yelped from how cold his hand felt, but didn't get a chance when Hiccup leaned closer to him. He was so close they could feel one another's breath in the dark, "You better like the one I'm getting for you."

Jack chuckled when Hiccup broke from him and then frowned as he was suddenly pulled along. He realized that Hiccup was seriously going to get him a promise ring too. As excited as he felt about the whole thing, he didn't really want to show it. He hadn't intended on getting a ring as well, but Hiccup was going to get him one. It was honestly one of the best presents he was going to look forward to.

Jack was so lost in thought he didn't realize that Hiccup had led them into the reptile house part of the zoo. It was much warmer inside and there were spots for them to sit down and catch their breath.

They found a bench next to an exhibit that held chameleons and Hiccup finally looked up at Jack, holding his hands and trying to warm up, "Jack…I'm not gonna lie, I've been really worried about us breaking up."

"Why?" Jack asked, frowning.

Hiccup sighed and leaned into him, "It's just the distance aspect. I've felt so apart from you and then everyone tells me how it never works out and I was just so scared that…"

"That I wouldn't be able to handle it anymore." Jack finished.

"Yeah and same for me." Hiccup admitted.

Jack tightened his hold on Hiccup's hand, not sure what to say to this sudden confession.

"But after what you did for me tonight," Hiccup continued as he looked up at Jack, "I know now that I don't have to be afraid, because you will be here, waiting for me."

Jack smiled, "Does that mean I don't have to worry about you either?"

Hiccup shook his head, "No, you don't. I promise you that you are the one for me; the one I come home to."

Jack felt relief in hearing those words, he had to admit. He leaned in and put his head on Hiccup's shoulder and turned his head to whisper into his ear, "I will never stop being here for you."

Hiccup almost cried when he heard those words. He knew how true they were. Jack had always been there for him, he would always be there for him. It was comforting to know that even through the hard times, he had Jack ready and waiting to get him through it all.

"Jack…" Hiccup whispered, closing his eyes, "I love you."

"I know." Jack grinned.

Hiccup elbowed him playfully and then Jack laughed, "What do you say we go somewhere to get some coffee, maybe get warm."

Hiccup nodded and stood up; holding out his hand for Jack who took it without a moment's hesitation, "Take me home."

"Already?" Jack frowned.

Hiccup chuckled and shook his head, "No Jack…you're my home."

…

They walked into Jack's house. All the lights were off and Jack had a feeling his mom was still out with Max. Punzie was staying at a friend's house for the night, so his mom and Max had taken that opportunity to have a date night.

Jack helped Hiccup take off his coat and hung up their things, kicking off their wet boots to collect with the muddy pool of water surrounding all the other boots in the doorway.

Hiccup and Jack both had red faces that were slowly going back to a normal color as the warm air in the house permeated around them.

"This is good, cause I wanna show you something." Jack said, leading Hiccup upstairs.

Hiccup followed him, blowing into his fingers to get some feeling back into him. He still couldn't stop admiring his ring. He had a feeling the shiny thing would be the focus of his attention for a few months.

Jack's room was still as messy as it usually was, but Hiccup was surprised to see his guitar out, sheet music and crumpled paper were scattered by a trash bin, and books for school littering his desk.

Hiccup found a seat on the bed and watched as Jack got out a small notebook and held it in front of Hiccup's face proudly.

Hiccup raised his eyebrows at the slowly withering blue notebook, "That's…nice…" Hiccup said awkwardly.

Jack laughed and then opened it up to show Hiccup what was inside. As Hiccup flipped pages, he read what appeared to be song lyrics, each with titles.

"Forbidden Friendship…Romantic Flight…Dreamsand Miracles…Test Drive…Wind Take Me Home…" Hiccup muttered as he read the titles, "Jack these are incredible!" he smiled.

Jack suddenly showed Hiccup another page that had stars drawn around it.

"Jack's Center." Hiccup read, "Why is this one starred?" he asked.

Jack smiled, "I'm going to perform it for a music video my friends and I are making for a school project."

Hiccup beamed up at him, "For real?! Jack this is awesome! I'm so excited! When will it be on YouTube?" he said happily.

Jack laughed and then pointed to something written on the page, Hiccup looked closer and saw that it read 'this song is for Hiccup'.

He looked up at Jack who sat down next to him, "My uncle once told me a story about why he feels he was put on this earth. He says that there is something deep inside of all of us that gives us that drive and motivation to be who we are. He calls it a center. He used to tell me my center was fun…and trust me I believe him." Jack laughed, then rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Hiccup, "But when I met you…so much changed, some good and bad, but through it all, I became a better person. Someone who doesn't feel guilty anymore…that's because of you, Hiccup. You are my center. You are what keeps me going, what drives me to be the best I can be."

Hiccup did not know what to say as he stared at Jack. Jack was looking slightly awkward as he waited for Hiccup to respond. Hiccup leaned over, dropping the notebook and kissed Jack firmly on the mouth. When he broke from Jack, he smiled, tears forming in his eyes, "You don't need me to be your center Jack…you're amazing being who you are…but I'm not gonna lie…that makes me feel really, really amazing."

Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup and pulled him down on top of him so they could kiss once more.

Jack's knee came up and Hiccup yelped, looking down.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Your knee is wet Romeo." Hiccup laughed.

"Oh?" Jack gasped looking down, "I almost forgot about that."

"You know what that means, right?" Hiccup said, raising his eyebrows.

"Why, I don't believe I do, please enlighten me." Jack smirked.

Hiccup unzipped Jack's pants for him and pushed them down without breaking eye contact with Jack. What he didn't realize was that Jack was already pulling up Hiccup's shirt for him. It was a bit of a tangled mess as Hiccup tried getting Jack's pants off while Jack removed Hiccup's shirt, but once the damage was started, they decided to just finish the job and remove all their clothes, giggling like maniacs as they did.

"Boy we suck at this." Jack admitted.

"No, you do." Hiccup laughed.

"Take it back mister!" Jack teased and Hiccup realized that Jack had his hand in a very…intimate spot.

Jack squeezed a little and Hiccup gasped, "You wouldn't dare." Hiccup challenged.

"Oh, but I would." Jack smiled mischievously, "Now, you were saying something about me sucking?"

Hiccup glared at Jack playfully, "So you want it like that, huh?"

Jack's eyes widened when Hiccup smiled victoriously, realizing that Hiccup's hand had managed to find Jack's tender spot as well.

Jack finally smiled, "Well played."

"The only question is…" Hiccup said, lowering his voice to a soft gravelly sound, "Who's gonna finish first?"

"Only one way to find out." Jack said as he lowered his head faster than Hiccup had seen him ever do and proceed to mess up his smart ass little boyfriend to the brink of the abyss.

…..

Hiccup's eyes opened groggily. He heard soft snoring and realized that his boyfriend was lying naked next to him, his arm wrapped around his torso.

Ah! That's what woke him up; Jack practically squeezing him to death.

"Jack!" Hiccup grunted in a whisper, "I'm not a pillow!"

Jack let go sleepily and then rolled over.

Hiccup's turn to play the big spoon now! He smiled feeling victorious about it all. He nuzzled Jack's neck happily and was thinking of waking him up when he heard sounds coming from down the hall. It then registered that Hiccup was still at Jack's house…in his bed…with Jack…NAKED!

"Shit!" Hiccup muttered, but stopped himself from getting up when he realized what the sounds were; and considering he and Jack were just making those noises hours earlier, he was pretty positive that was what he was hearing.

And since it couldn't possibly be Punzie Hiccup had a pretty good idea that it was most definitely Gwen and Max.

"Jack…" Hiccup whispered, shaking Jack.

Jack groaned sleepily, "Ignore them…they usually go to Max's place, but sometimes forget I still live here too."

"Jack, I need to go…" Hiccup said worriedly.

"No you don't." Jack mumbled, turning so he could bind Hiccup to him using his arms, "She doesn't even know you're here."

"Jack-!" Hiccup moaned.

"Just go back to sleep." Jack whispered tiredly and fell back into a deep slumber.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and realized he was indeed trapped considering Jack was his ride home.

He sighed and tried ignoring the sounds from the other room. He slowly untangled himself from Jack and considered borrowing his car to get home, but gave up. Jack would drive him home in the morning.

Hiccup sighed and closed his eyes, hoping nobody castrated him come morning time.

"Yo!" A voice said loudly, interrupting his sleep.

He was about to tell Jack to go back to sleep when he opened his eyes and realize it was morning. Very early considering the faint glow outside the window.

Hiccup looked up to see Max standing in the doorway of Jack's room. He was fully dressed and staring at Hiccup and then motioned for Hiccup to get up.

Hiccup turned beet red and untangled himself from Jack carefully.

Max left the room to give Hiccup privacy, considering his clothes were scattered on the floor.

Hiccup could feel himself getting more and more embarrassed by the minute as he finished dressing himself.

A knock on the door startled him and he turned around to see Max again, his keys in his hand, "I'll take you home." Max whispered through the door, "I didn't even see your car out there so I figured mutton head here stranded you."

Hiccup stared at the cop before him and saw a smile creep onto the man's face. Hiccup actually found himself chuckling and shaking his head in relief.

Hiccup turned to see Jack still asleep and couldn't stop himself from going over to give Jack one final kiss before leaving.

Jack was still sound asleep, snoring softly as Hiccup smoothed the hair from his eyes and bent down to kiss his forehead softly. Hiccup smiled as his lips touched Jack's skin, "Thank you." He whispered quietly and then got up to follow Max out the door.

The air was too brisk and Hiccup yawned as he climbed into Max's truck. Max was rubbing his eyes but turned on the car quickly to warm it up.

Hiccup was still feeling awkward as they drove, but Max seemed relaxed. Hiccup figured he was still happy about spending the evening with Gwen, not that Hiccup needed that image in his head.

When Max pulled up Hiccup's driveway, he turned to him, "Thanks Max." he smiled.

Max smiled back, shrugging, "Just be careful next time, Gwen won't be as nice as me." He warned.

Hiccup had to nod at that. Before he closed the door Max made one more comment that practically turned Hiccup a bright shade of magenta.

"Thanks for doing the walk of shame with me this morning, buddy."

It was official…Max was a true Overland. Gwen had found a keeper.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Sorry this is late. Yeah school and everything is kicking my butt. **

**So exciting news is that this chapter begins Hiccup's pledging experience! **

**Just a quick note: Everything that happens to Hiccup during pledging is made up! I used to be in a sorority and had a brother fraternity. I have been through this process and am not sharing our secrets obviously, but the feeling of brotherhood/sisterhood is strong and I wanted that in this story. But the rest is entirely made up. Please do not let this deter you from joining any Greek life because not all of them are this insane, and this is actually tame stuff I'm putting in here. Some…not all lol! Let me know what you think, hope it's enjoyable. **

…**.**

Jack sighed as he got out of his car in the freezing cold. He grabbed his art portfolio and supplies that he was used to lugging around by now.

The light suddenly caught on his brand new ring, giving it a glimmer for a moment and Jack smiled as he stared at it.

Hiccup had indeed followed through and gotten Jack a beautiful silver ring that had a snowflake engraved on it. Inside the band, Hiccup had engraved the words "Come What May". When Jack begged Hiccup to tell him how he did it, Hiccup finally admitted that Gobber not only owned a restaurant but was excellent at making jewelry and other cool artifacts.

Jack stared at the glistening ring and almost forgot that he was running late for class he was so captured by it.

He suddenly felt something cold and wet collide with his neck and he yelped, turning around to see who the culprit was. He glared playfully as Pascal came over with Baby, their arms entwined and looking playful.

"Hi Jack!" Baby said happily, "How was your holiday?"

"Best ever." Jack admitted, smiling, "Yours?"

She sighed; "I only stayed with the family for a bit, but Pascal and I made a wonderful dinner down here and Flynn came over so we had fun!" she smiled.

Jack nodded and then decided to head on inside.

"So…" Baby asked, grinning wickedly, "Was my work appreciated?" she asked.

Jack looked at her funny until he remembered that it was she who had designed Hiccup's ring, "Oh yeah!" he smiled, "Thanks a million! He loved it."

She clapped happily, "Yay!"

"He even got me one." Jack said, happy to show off his promise ring.

Baby gushed at the ring, oohing and awing while Pascal rolled his eyes. All the mushy stuff wasn't quite to his liking really.

"Oh good!" Flynn yelled as he ran to catch up to them, "Glad I found you guys! I have great news!"

"So does Jack!" Baby squealed, shoving Jack's hand in Flynn's face. Flynn blinked a couple of times with wide eyes when he finally noticed the ring and smiled at Jack.

"You engaged?" he laughed.

"No!" Jack immediately replied, laughing, "No, it's just…me and my boyfriend got each other promise rings for our one year anniversary during break." He explained.

They all walked in when Pascal finally asked Flynn what the good news was.

"I got us the place we wanted to film in." he said excitedly, "Booked it for a couple of weeks and got a huge deal!"

Baby jumped up and down happily and Pascal did a cheer to himself.

Jack nodded happily and thought about how he desperately needed to clean his guitar a little now.

"How's the song looking?" Flynn asked, "After school do you think we could go over the video?"

Jack nodded to him, "Yes, please! I want this to make a gazillion hits on YouTube." He admitted. He also really wanted it to be special for Hiccup.

"Sounds like a plan, man I can't wait." Flynn said happily as they all walked into class to find their usual spots in the back where they could joke off and get their work done as a group.

Jack sat down, happy for once to be a part of something. As he got his things set up he couldn't help but look down at his ring once more and smile. His stomach clenched thinking about how much he already missed Hiccup. He was so used to break involving seeing him almost every day and spending time with him and now Hiccup was an hour away at school. He ached to see him and knowing that he wouldn't for weeks on end was killing him.

Manny came in to get started, breaking him from his thoughts. At least he had something going on to distract him from missing his boyfriend too much or he'd go crazy and kidnap him.

That suddenly reminded him that Hiccup would be pledging soon in that fraternity. He couldn't help but feel nervous about Hiccup going through something he had a feeling would be very hectic and scary; but Hiccup was strong. Hell he was stronger than Jack, at least that's what he felt. Hiccup would be fine, but he swore that if anyone hurt a hair on Hiccup's head or made his boyfriend cry, that asshole would have hell to pay that was a promise.

…..

Hiccup shot up when he heard loud knocks on the door, like a herd of elephants stomping. Tuff actually rolled off the bed and shrieked as he hit the floor. Hiccup rubbed his eyes and stared at his clock as the stomping continued; it was 2 am.

He got up, feeling self-conscious in his boxer shorts and white V-neck. Tuff was at least wearing sweat pants.

Tuff answered the door and light spilled into the room revealing a bunch of large, burly Theta's all wearing black clothes. They all advanced into the room, surrounding Hiccup and Tuff.

"Get dressed!" one of them barked, "You have thirty seconds and we move out!"

Hiccup and Tuff glanced at one another quickly and both ran to get jeans and sweaters on. Just as they put on shoes, they were dragged out of their rooms and into the night.

They marched, surrounded by the hooded Theta's, wondering what on earth was going on and still waking up when they reached the house. It looked eerie once they got inside, all lit up with candles and more Theta's standing around in hoods.

They were led upstairs and Hiccup was actually feeling a slight excitement at getting to finally see what was up here. It turned foreboding however when they opened a door into a very dark chamber lit up with candles and more hooded figures standing around with paddles in their hands. It was deathly quiet as they walked in. Hiccup could also see three freshmen kneeling at the foot of some table, also looking disheveled and nervous.

"Kneel and keep your mouths shut!" someone barked at them.

Tuff and Hiccup kneeled next to the other three and Hiccup recognized Dingwall, MacGuffin, and MacIntosh. He made eye contact with MacGuffin but someone barked at them to keep their heads down. He stared at the floor boards, waiting.

Someone else was brought in and Hiccup recognized him as a freshman named Savage.

There were six total freshmen kneeling by the table and Hiccup wondered if more were coming.

Instead, only every single hooded figure came walking in, all with paddles. They formed two rows and began banging their paddles on the wooden floors, creating a rather menacing sound. Hiccup could feel the vibrations of the paddles and got the courage to look up as three hooded figures came down aisle in between Theta's banging their paddles on the ground.

The banging stopped and the three removed their hoods.

Hiccup couldn't remember seeing this guy at any of the rush events, nor had he really seen him around. This guy was…really scary looking. He had fiery red hair tied back messily. His green eyes were huge and menacing. And that smile…that smile struck fear into Hiccup's heart. It wasn't just that it was a creepy smile; it was the whole idea that this guy seemed to take pleasure in scaring others and that sort of freaked Hiccup out.

But he had to be brave.

The other two came up next to the guy with red hair. They also had red hair, but it was shorter. One had an eye patch, where the other had crazy sideburns. They looked like twins and Hiccup had a feeling that they were.

"Gentleman." The crazy looking one in the middle began in a dramatic voice, "Allow me to introduce myself. You have never met me until today for good reason; because I am your worst nightmare." He said in a sinister voice.

Hiccup gulped when he continued, "My name-my Theta name is Dagur the Deranged; and believe me, that name was earned."

Hiccup had no doubt in his mind that it was true.

"You might as well get a good look around you now," he said as he spread his arms out, "this is the easiest part of your pledging. Because for the next three weeks, I will be your pledge master."

Hiccup and Tuff gave each other quick glances and looked back up.

"These two are my liaisons; The Stabbington Brothers-Jarold the Bloodthirsty and Harold the Gutter."

The two next to him nodded stiffly, their arms crossed.

"Because I can't watch you all 24/7 this is where they come in. Should a problem arise or should we suspect any…sissies; they will come to me and take care of it. Your days of privacy and skipping across campus happily are over. The next three weeks will be hell. Anyone who doesn't have the guts to become a Theta, leave now!"

He waited, looking around. No one moved.

He chuckled, which turned into laughter, which turned into maniacal laughing which then stopped suddenly, "You have all been chosen as Theta pledges because six of our seniors have seen greatness in you. My job is to see how deep that greatness really goes, to get you all working as brothers, and to see which of you has Theta material where others have failed."

He began pacing back and forth, hands behind his back as he continued, "During these three weeks, you will be tested; not just on strength or skill, but on courage, leadership, brotherhood, and knowledge. As Theta's we have a proud history and we intend to keep it that way. We also have what we like to call 'tradition' and we also intend to keep it that way. Now sadly laws have been passed to prevent hazing." He muttered, annoyed, "But that doesn't mean we still can't have a little…fun." He smiled wickedly at them.

"You think you're tough men now? Oho! Just you wait, once I'm through with all of you, then, and only then, will I even see fit to look at you as my equals. Is that understood?"

They weren't sure how to answer so Hiccup merely nodded along with a few others who muttered, "Yes." timidly.

The paddles all hit the floor simultaneously with a resounding BANG.

"What the fuck was that?" Dagur said in the most soft and sinister voice, coming towards them, "You're brothers. Answer like brothers."

They all looked at each other nervously.

"Do I really have to spoon feed it to you pathetic losers?" Dagur sighed.

Hiccup mouthed on either side of him, "Yes sir."

Everyone nodded and Hiccup counted off with his fingers, "Yes sir." They all answered in unison.

The paddles hit the floor again.

"Wrong!" Dagur sang, "Although I like the sound of sir, but, that's not my title."

Hiccup counted off with his fingers again, "Yes Dagur the Deranged."

The paddles hit the floor again.

"You lot suck." Jarold the Bloodthirsty chuckled.

The others looked to Hiccup who could only shrug and sweat nervously.

Dagur came forward just then and stood before Hiccup and pointed, "You seem to know everything. Help your brothers then Mr. Pledge Class President. Figure it out."

Hiccup stared up at the figure; was he really going to be this group's leader? He didn't know if he could do it? If he failed them…

He looked to Tuff who nodded to him encouragingly.

Hiccup took a breath, "He's our pledge master." He thought aloud, "So…that must be it. Okay, guys, on the count of three, it's Pledge Master Dagur the Deranged."

He counted off again and in unison everyone said, "Yes Pledge Master Dagur the Deranged."

No paddles hit the ground and Hiccup was relieved for a few moments when Dagur once again stood before him, "It seems your brothers rely on you. That's greatly awarded among our brotherhood, but honestly, I find it annoying. Use your title wisely Mr. Know It All."

Hiccup nodded, gulping.

The paddles hit the floor and he flinched, "Yes Pledge Master Dagur the Deranged." He said quickly.

Dagur stared him down and Hiccup wondered if this guy could really bore into your soul.

He smiled wickedly again and then walked back to stand next to the Stabbington brothers, "Welcome to your new home for the next three weeks, boys." He laughed, "This house is your haven, your schoolhouse, and your bedroom; if we let you sleep that is." He chuckled, "Now then!" he said cheerfully, clapping his hands together, "Now that we are acquainted, let's go over some rules, shall we?"

"You lot better listen close." Harold told them firmly.

Dagur began counting off his hand, "Let's see; no walking on the grass, no taking elevators, no skipping classes, no girls in your rooms, no chewing gum, no looking like bums, always dress nice, always address your fellow brothers around campus, eat together, sleep together, work together, blah, blah, blah, respect our alumni and actives, learn our history, answer when called on, no sleeping in class or during active pledging time, don't skip meals, if you're injured or sick you have to update us and make up for it later, blah, blah, blah, walk as brothers-together as one, and the last and most important one: NEVER tell our secrets to outsiders. Are we clear?"

"Yes Pledge Master Dagur the Deranged." They all said in unison that time.

"Getting better, but let's see if you know how to address my liaisons."

They quickly addressed them, "Liaison Jarold the Bloodthirsty."

The paddles hit the ground and Dagur was roaring with laughter, holding his stomach, "They weren't even close!" he giggled.

"Get it right you fucktards!" someone yelled under a hood.

"Don't you even know how to greet people?" another one said.

"Shit, they don't even know the alphabet!" another laughed.

Hiccup was turning red along with the others.

"Help them PCP! Do your job!" another voice yelled out.

Hiccup wondered what on earth a PCP was when he remembered that he had been appointed as Pledge Class President. That must have been short for it.

He nodded, closing his eyes and then looked at his fellow brothers, "Okay guys, we have to address them, right? So…we should probably say…Good Evening Liaison…no wait…"

"Maybe it's Theta Liaison…" MacIntosh suggested.

"Or Theta Psi Omega…" Savage said as well.

"We're waiting!" Dagur taunted.

"I think Savage is right." Hiccup said, "Good evening Theta Psi Omega Liaison; Harold the Gutter. That's first. We got it?"

They all nodded and then turned as Hiccup counted off his hands. Together they said the title and the paddles came down again on the floor.

"How come he gets a bigger title than I do?!" Dagur whined at them.

"Maybe I'm scarier." Harold shrugged, pointing to his eye patch.

"MacIntosh must have been right." Savage admitted.

"It's okay guys, we'll get it." Hiccup said to them all encouragingly, "We got it now?"

They nodded and tried again, "Good evening Theta Liaison; Harold the Gutter!"

No paddles. Hiccup sighed with relief when he remembered they had to address the other one.

He looked to them and nodded as they addressed Jarold.

No paddles.

Dagur walked forward, "Every evening, morning, afternoon, and tea time you will address the three of us just like that. But let's not forget everyone else in this room boys!" he laughed.

Hiccup gulped.

"You guys, I think it's Theta Psi Omega Actives." Tuff suggested.

Hiccup nodded, glad someone else thought of it, "Let's go with that." He said quickly. He counted again and they said it in unison, only to get paddles again.

"You think you can just call us actives?!" Dagur laughed, "Do you really think you have that kind of authority? No." he said sternly, "Figure it out."

"Let's go boys!" someone said.

It hit Hiccup just then, "Boys…men…Men of Theta Psi Omega…" he thought aloud, "That has to be it!"

Tuff nodded and relayed the message. Hiccup counted off and in unison they all said, "Good evening Men of Theta Psi Omega!"

No paddles.

Hiccup smiled to himself, relieved.

"Think you're off the hook yet?" Dagur smiled, "You haven't even been graced with our superior seniors, whom you will address individually, alphabetically, and by title. Listen well, boys."

Six hooded figures came forward and revealed themselves.

"May I present to you all…" Dagur said, "Our fearless president of the Theta's; Alvin the Treacherous. Next, we have Bork the Bold, Grimbeard the Ghastly, Hoark the Haggard, Madguts the Murderous, and Norbert the Nutjob. You will address all of our seniors just as you address me and my liaisons."

"You guys get all that?" Hiccup asked them under his breath. He could see MacGuffin counting on his fingers as though trying to remember and Tuff was scratching his head.

"Let's go!" one of the Theta's yelled.

"We don't have all night you losers!" another one spat.

"Look at them! They seriously can't remember six names?"

More and more of them were yelling out profanities and insults but Hiccup kept cool as he went through them again.

"Let's do Alvin first," Hiccup whispered, "We'll get there."

"Guys we have to do it right." Savage whispered again.

"Don't wet yourself babies." Another Theta taunted.

"Don't you want this? We thought you had brains!"

"Ready?" Hiccup asked.

They all nodded.

"Good evening Alvin the Treacherous."

Paddles banged harder than before.

"The FUCK?!" outraged Theta's yelled, "He's our fucking president!"

"Get your shit together!"

"I don't know guys…" one drawled lazily, "Maybe they don't have what it takes to be Theta's."

A few nodded in agreement and Hiccup grew angry, turning to his brothers.

"Don't get angry at your brothers!" One yelled at Hiccup, obviously noticing his scowl, "Help them!"

"Get it right!"

Hiccup closed his eyes and took a breath, "President." He muttered.

He counted off, "Good Evening President Alvin the Treacherous."

Paddles banged and Hiccup flinched, becoming more and more stressed.

"President of what?" someone laughed.

"Maybe America?" Alvin joked, cracking up.

Hiccup turned to his brothers who were also looking just as scared and nervous as he was.

"We can do this, guys." He told them, thinking of Jack suddenly. What would Jack do? Well he'd probably punch the hooded guys. The image made him smile a little and take another breath, "Let's show them." He said encouragingly.

They nodded, lifting their heads a little.

They then turned, "Good evening Theta President Alvin the Treacherous."

They got paddles again.

Hiccup was stunned. What did they do wrong? They tried using the full Theta title but kept getting paddles.

Dagur stood in the middle, staring at his fingernails when he suddenly smiled and looked up, "Oh! I should probably mention that because their seniors, they get a special greeting. You know, something that shows your humility and all that bullshit." He chuckled, "Care to take a guess? Or do I really need to spoon feed you?"

Hiccup wracked his brain which was feeling fried and dizzy.

"Humility…" Tuffnut mumbled.

Hiccup rubbed his eyes feeling the weight of needing to find an answer and quick.

"That's right, take your time." Someone drawled, "We just love babysitting."

"Maybe we should just ask?" MacIntosh suggested.

"No!" Tuff said quickly, "Give me…4 more seconds."

They all stared at him oddly as he seemed to roll his eyes around as though looking at a bug whizzing by his head.

"Okay, I think it's honorable, noble, or admirable." Tuff nodded.

Everyone got quiet suddenly and Hiccup stared at him, practically ready to laugh from the stress, "How did you do that?"

"Dude, he's like the Davinci Code guy or something…" Savage muttered.

"I bet it's honorable, cause the opposite of that is lowly, right?" MacIntosh suggested, "And something tells me that's how they see us…"

They heard snickering and then loud obnoxious yawns come from Dagur as he continued to stare at his nails.

Hiccup and his fellow brothers talked about it for a few moments, practicing under their breath. When they finally felt ready, he turned, praying that this time they were right.

He counted off, nodding his head, "Good evening honorable Theta President Alvin the Treacherous."

…No paddles.

Hiccup and the others breathed a sigh of relief when Alvin smiled at them mischievously, "Evening Gents and welcome to hell!"

He laughed as he turned away, walking to go sit in the president's chair.

"Next!" Dagur yelled, pacing slowly around the room, looking bored.

It took Hiccup and the other five nearly thirty minutes to properly address the rest of the seniors. By the time they were done, they were red and embarrassed.

Dagur stepped forward ready to move on when Dingwall suddenly raised his hand, causing a few to laugh.

Dagur rolled his eyes, "God I need a special bus right now. What?!" he roared.

Dingwall seemed unfazed but his eyes went down to the floor again, "Do we address them this way during the day if we see them at classes and stuff? I mean you did say no sharing secrets…"

Dagur actually smiled and laughed, "Who'd of thought the retarded one was the smartest!"

Dingwall turned red but kept his eyes down.

"Excellent question." Dagur rewarded him only to turn nasty, "What do you think?"

Dingwall looked to Hiccup nervously before looking back up to Dagur, "I would think we just call you Mr. Dagur, would that be right?"

Hiccup waited, hoping Dagur wouldn't insult Dingwall again.

"I don't know…is it?" Dagur taunted.

Hiccup nudged Tuff who nudged Dingwall who then looked over at him, Hiccup nodded and mouthed, "Address him."

"Oh, is that correct, Pledge Master Dagur the Deranged?"

"Oh come on, be nice!" one of the Theta's laughed.

Dagur rolled his eyes and nodded, "Fine. You are correct, dumbass."

Dingwall breathed a sigh of relief, clearly uncaring about the name calling.

"But don't expect me to just hand you answers, understood? It's your job to figure it out as brothers. Got it?"

They all nodded and paddles hit the floor.

They addressed Dagur and then he yawned, "Well, well…I'm bored. Bed time anyone?"

Hiccup and the others were about to relax when Dagur cracked up, "WHAT?! You guys are actually tired?! Oh come on! Theta pledges don't get tired, they get motivated. And I don't know about you six, but I'm ready for some real fun to begin." He smiled, rubbing his hands together menacingly.

Hiccup's stomach sank.

"Oh don't worry, it'll be a great exercise!" he smiled, "Let's see…lights!" he called.

The lights suddenly flashed on and Hiccup blinked.

Everyone removed their hoods and cloaks revealing simple Theta t-shirts. They rearranged the chairs so quickly Hiccup wondered if they rehearsed this every night or something.

They made a huge circle around the six kneeling college freshmen and sat down.

Dagur was suddenly right behind them and he too had removed his cloak to reveal a black t-shirt that had a bloody Viking helmet on it and the words "Pledge Master".

"Let's get you all to work a little individually and let the actives see how far you're willing to go on your own." Dagur said, "The name of the game is Circus Ring. Who's our first victim?"

He held his hand over their head and the Theta's began cheering either loudly or softly as he moved it around above them.

It paused over Savage first, who was looking pale and nervous. Everyone cheered loudly.

Dagur kicked Savage in the back softly but enough to nudge him up, "To the middle, circus clown! Let's go!"

Savage was shaking as he stood in front of all of them.

"Well…" Dagur said, crossing his arms, "Start addressing your superiors."

Savage stuttered as he addressed them as a whole.

They all laughed.

Dagur rolled his eyes, "I meant one by one you idiot."

Savage swallowed and addressed the first Theta he saw, a sophomore with blonde hair. The blonde grinned wickedly, "Ten pushups."

Savage stared at him.

"You heard him! Do it!" Dagur roared. "And what are you all looking at? Don't you support your brother for being the first brave little soldier?" he yelled at Hiccup and the others.

Hiccup and the others managed to find their voices enough to start cheering Savage on as he did twelve push-ups. He got up and turned to another Theta sitting next to the first one he addressed. He couldn't remember this one's name right away and the Theta glared at him, "Better ask for help."

Hiccup had a feeling Savage would be regretting this later.

He turned to them and Tuff quickly told him who it was, someone else on the wrestling team.

When Savage addressed him, the Theta smiled, "I was going to be nice, but since you seemed to forget my name like an asshole, I'm gonna say..."

"Do it! Oh my God, please make him do it!" Another Theta laughed.

"Bring that milkshake to the yard, boy."

The Theta's laughed and Hiccup watched Savage sing "Milkshake" in a nervous voice.

"Dance too!" another Theta yelled, "Show us how proud you are to do this!"

Savage turned red and danced for them.

Time went on for what seemed like hours and Hiccup watched as more and more of his fellow brothers were forced to do stupid little stunts for the entertainment of the Theta's. There were 27 actives total and they had to do little stunts for them all. Hiccup was exhausted as he watched them make fools of themselves and he was forced to cheer for them. But by that point, they were cheering because they wanted to; to help each other get past the embarrassment.

He wanted to collapse by the time they called his name. He had to try and break from feeling like an idiot. He knew that this was just all part of the process. And he had to convince himself that they weren't hurting them, just making them look like idiots was all. Shit, if he could dress as Woody for Halloween with Jack and quote the damn movie then he could do this. Sure he was forced to sing Celine Dion and do the chicken dance, shit they even made him give Tuffnut a lap dance, which was awkward considering Tuff was one of the only ones who knew that Hiccup was actually gay. But in the end, he did it. Why? He had no clue. It wasn't that fun really, but he told himself he'd been through worse. Not to mention that if MacGuffin could speak whale, Savage dance the Milkshake, Tuff do 65 sit ups in a row, MacIntosh breakdance, and Dingwall pick his nose and eat it, then he could do it. They cheered him on and kept him going just like he did for them.

When he was done, they were all kneeling, half-dead and sweating from embarrassment.

All the Theta's were cracking up and talking about how stupid they looked.

"Nicely done. I especially teared up at Mr. Haddock's rendition of "My Heart Will Go On"." Dagur laughed. He looked at all of them and then nodded at the Stabbington Brothers who suddenly turned off the lights.

Hiccup looked over at a table where Alvin sat with two candles and a roll of parchment and quill.

"The minute I call your name, go to our president, address him, and do exactly as he says." Dagur instructed, "Haddock…you're first."

Hiccup stood and walked over to Alvin, looking him in the eyes. Alvin watched him expectantly.

"Good evening most honorable…Theta President…Alvin the Treacherous." Hiccup said, trying to remember everything at once in his tired brain.

Alvin smiled, "Kneel."

Hiccup did.

"Do you solemnly swear to uphold the traditions of Theta Psi Omega and keep our secrets and perform the duties to the best of your ability? If so, answer 'I will'." Alvin asked him.

Hiccup thought for a minute if this was what he wanted to keep doing. Yes it was extremely embarrassing and tiring, but honestly, if this was all it was to be a Theta, then he didn't see how he couldn't do it. He was bullied far worse by Snot in high school and look at their friendship now!

"I will." He answered firmly.

"Sign here." Alvin said, handing him the quill.

Hiccup signed the parchment.

"Stand." Alvin said gruffly.

Hiccup stood awkwardly and turned to see Dagur standing before him. He took the front of his shirt and pinned something on it.

Hiccup looked down to see a round copper pin that had the Theta Psi Omega letters on it and the word "Pledge".

"Wear this badge everywhere you go. Never take it off." Dagur instructed him firmly, "The minute you abandon this badge, you abandon your brothers."

"Yes sir." Hiccup said softly.

Dagur didn't even correct him but instead had him sit back down. Hiccup was led back to his spot and stayed there as he watched the rest of his brothers get their pins and sign their names.

Once they were done, Alvin stood, "Stand up class of 2014." He said.

They all did and once they were up, the lights went on and they found themselves surrounded completely by Theta's. They were so close Hiccup actually backed up and bumped into Tuffnut who yelped when Hiccup stepped on his foot.

But no one heard it because the Theta's began doing some sort of chant loudly and almost angrily, stomping their feet and clapping their hands.

They stopped when they were through and Dagur came forward again, "Get back to your dorms. You have until tonight to get whatever you need for the next few weeks here at the house. You'll get your room assignments tonight. Pack only what you need, and I mean that." He ordered.

The Theta's stomped their feet and they all flinched and addressed him quickly.

They stomped again and Hiccup realized that they had to address everyone else before they left. He relayed the message and after ten minutes managed to address everyone.

"Get out of here." Dagur said, "And walk as a group. Brothers don't abandon one another."

They walked out in dead silence down the hall, all shaking from their ordeal. Hiccup reached the door and noticed light coming through the windows. They'd been there all night. He was thanking God it was Saturday and not a school day.

They walked in silence in the cold and had to break off. Tuff, Savage and Hiccup had to go one way while the others went to their dorms the other way. They nodded as they left, not sure they could even form coherent sentences.

Hiccup was just relieved to reach his dorm still alive. He and Tuff were so exhausted that they used the elevator, not caring about anything. It wasn't until Hiccup remembered one of the rules did he make this comment to Tuff. Tuff only shrugged, "I won't tell if you won't." he muttered.

Hiccup nodded. The other Theta's were still at the house probably, they wouldn't have seen it. He just wouldn't do it again is all.

Once in his room, Tuff climbed up to his bed and passed out. Hiccup was at least smart enough to set his alarm for that afternoon. But the minute his head hit his pillows, a horrid thought just occurred to him; this was only day one.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, hopefully these chapters will get uploaded quicker because my holidays are starting and I will have more time. My other fanfics are up as well so I guess I'm on a roll! Thank you so much for being so patient guys!**

**Once again, the pledging stuff seems harsh, but it's fake. Not all Greeks are this horrible during pledging and I promise the outcome is awesome! I just enjoy putting my characters through hell sometimes (evil maniacal writer laughter). **

**Enjoy!**

…**..**

Hiccup and Tuff carried their duffels and bookbags filled with things they knew would get them through the week. Both had to combine so they could get everything they needed. Hiccup felt bad he'd not be using his room for a few weeks, but that was the price of pledging he supposed.

They came to the Theta house and gulped before knocking.

Dagur answered the door quickly and Hiccup nudged Tuff, "Good afternoon Pledge Master Dagur the Deranged." They said quickly.

"Whatever, come on." He mumbled. How did he not look tired?!

"Haddock you're in Guy the Caveman's room, he's down that hall. Thorston, you're upstairs with Colin the Castrator."

Hiccup's eyes widened as he stared at Tuff's face to hearing that name.

"Oh yeah and those names are earned." Dagur laughed, "Go."

They nodded quickly and walked to their designated rooms. Hiccup found the room and gulped, knocking quickly.

It was answered by a very fit and very tan guy with brown eyes and shaggy brown hair done up in dreads. Hiccup quickly swallowed and addressed him. Earning a very white smile from the guy, "In you come freshie! You get the futon. I heard about your leg."

Hiccup was surprised at how nice the guy was, and even more surprised and rather happy that his room was clean. He had posters of different bands he liked and even a couple of movies he was a fan of. His dresser had a TV on it that faced the bed and futon, and his desk was surprisingly huge, filled with books. He had a walk in closet, his own bathroom, and shoot, a bookshelf!

"Hope you don't mind the mess. I tend to want to keep things clean, so please do the same."

"I will." Hiccup said quickly as he put his bags down.

"I cleaned out a drawer for you and there's a couple hangers in the closet. Oh and I have an extra chair if you need to do homework at the desk."

Hiccup nodded, "Thanks."

"Bathroom gets scrubbed down every other day. Lucky you! You have to make the bed every morning before you leave and dust every Friday." Guy grinned and Hiccup finally realized why they roomed with Theta's; they were their own personal little housekeepers.

Guy smiled at him, "Relax, I'm not as bad as Colin or Shane. Now those guys can be dicks."

"Are you a…a junior?" Hiccup asked.

Guy nodded, "Yep! Juniors get their bitches, the sophomores get their fun, and the seniors get their pledges. But you don't get your senior till later."

Hiccup stared at Guy and wondered if he could ask questions, "So…can I ask you something, sir?" Hiccup asked.

Guy nodded, "Yep! That's why I'm here."

"How did you get your name?" Hiccup asked.

Guy looked excited and sat on the futon, motioning for Hiccup to do the same. He sat down nervously, feeling stiff and Guy kept laughing at him, "You need to chill out, dude." He said as he elbowed Hiccup playfully, "Especially since you're the PCP. I told you I'm not gonna hate on you or anything. It's not my style. If anything, I'm here to make sure you know your place but have a Theta to look out for you during pledging." He laughed, "You're allowed to vent to me whenever you want."

Hiccup looked at him, "You won't…hate me if I say anything about…anything?" he asked nervously.

"I may get after you and tell you to suck it up and keep going, but...yeah." Guy smiled, "That's my role. We don't want you guys venting to teachers or some outsiders trying to get you to quit, so we started using juniors as mentors and not just 'the Dick Squad'."

Hiccup took a breath, finally cracking a smile and Guy nodded, "First nights always the worst. But it gets easier over time, I swear."

"So…last night was the only bad night?" Hiccup asked, feeling hopeful.

"I didn't say that." Guy grinned, "But trust me when I say, we've all done it so we all know how you're feeling."

Hiccup looked up at Guy's brown eyes and wondered if pledging wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"Anyways, my name!" Guy said excitedly, "Well…I was given the name because of my dreadlocks first off, but also because I was resourceful during pledging."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes and smiled, "Cool."

"Yep, and you'll get your name, little guy, if you make it through pledging. So don't be afraid to show off some mad skills you may have."

Hiccup nodded.

They were interrupted by a knock and Guy raised his eyebrows at Hiccup and he knew that his duties as a maid had begun. He got up, quickly balancing himself and Guy watched as Hiccup answered the door. His eyes widened when he saw Tuff wearing a maids dress, complete with high heels and bonnet. He looked incredibly mad, "Here's your stuff." He said, handing Hiccup some of his clothes he'd stuffed in Tuff's bag, "Can I get mine?" he mumbled.

Guy came over and admired the outfit, cracking up, "Aww! You guys are so cute." He teased, picking up some of the skirt and admiring the cloth, "I told you Colin was a dick." He whispered to Hiccup.

Hiccup meanwhile quickly went to grab Tuff's things out of his bag.

"Do those heels hurt?" Guy asked, "They don't look very sturdy."

"Yes sir." Tuff answered, still glaring at the wall ahead of him.

"They're pretty huge. He probably stole them from Hildegard, one of the Phi's." he laughed.

Hiccup handed Tuff his clothes and gave him a look of pity as he walked away.

"Oh, shoot, I should have had him curtsy." Guy chuckled as he closed the door.

He then looked at Hiccup with concern and motioned to his leg, "Rule number one for you and we all discussed this: if your leg starts hurting or anything, you have to let us know."

Hiccup nodded and shrugged, "It doesn't usually bother me so I should be fine."

"Still…we may be ass holes but we don't want anyone hurt during this."

Hiccup nodded.

"Well, get unpacked and then I'm supposed to take you to get dinner. Sort of a stupid bonding ritual." Guy mumbled, "Every day you have to eat with a new Theta for dinner and get to know them."

Hiccup nodded, "Do we have to um…do anything tonight? For pledging?"

"Every day is pledging, my dude." Guy chuckled.

Hiccup had a feeling that was all he was going to say and he sighed; well Dagur did say they'd be getting no sleep for three weeks, might as well accept it.

"Can I ask you another question, sir?" Hiccup asked.

"Dude, please just call me Guy or Guy the Caveman. Sir is just so…bleh." Guy chuckled.

"Um…Guy? Why did you join the Theta's?" Hiccup asked.

Guy smiled fondly at Hiccup, "Because they accepted a metrosexual hippie."

….

Hiccup rubbed his eyes and stared at his phone clock that read 12:37 A.M. All the pledges were in the workroom looking through their new pledging manuals. It had everything in it; chants, toasts, legends, songs, names of alumni and current actives, and even some secrets. Their job was to do a crossword puzzle that had one hundred questions to study their manual. Because they were so new and the sheet was due no later than 2 A.M. all of them were gathered on the floor, working their tails off as they searched through the entire thing. They were also not allowed to split up the work, but work as a team together through the whole thing, and the liaisons sitting and playing Angry Birds at the president's desk were making sure of that.

"I found number 33." MacGuffin said quickly, "Page 56, the toast that honors Bradbury the Brain."

"You guys should memorize that toast." Harold said as he stared at his smartphone and did a victory cheer for winning his game, "We sing it on Bradbury's birthday every year; tradition."

"Yes sir." They all mumbled in synch. Considering every time they found an answer, both liaisons would look up and tell them to memorize or learn it all. They got the hint; learn everything.

Jack's phone vibrated and he saw a text from Jack. He looked over to quickly make sure the liaisons didn't see it.

He smiled as he stared at the message: _How's pledging? I miss you so much. Oh and everyone loves the ring you got me._

He wanted to reply so badly, but knew he needed to finish this and get to bed. Besides if any of them were caught texting during pledging time, they would get in trouble, and he really didn't want anyone to know who Jack was right now.

He pocketed his phone and sighed, "Number 34 is on page 2, the number of members in the third consecutive year."

…..

Jack continued to look at his phone the next day as he waited to hear back from Hiccup, but he got no reply. It had been almost over a week since he'd heard from him and he wondered if he was doing okay. He knew he had pledging but he didn't think it would take up that much of his time. He frowned as he stared at his empty screen and decided to let it go. He was just being needy was all. Hiccup would text him when he had time. College was busy, that was just how it was.

He walked down the street and glanced at the stores already getting things ready for Valentine's Day. Jack frowned as he stared at a flower shop sign all gussied up for the occasion. His first valentine's day with Hiccup had been delayed horribly and as the images all came back, he felt his breathing get heavier. He'd been beaten up the day before Valentine's Day last year, causing them to wait another couple of weeks before they could celebrate. Granted he'd had a great time making valentines for Hiccup and going out to dinner with him, but the fact that his first valentine's day with someone had been ruined by something so violent to this day, bothered him.

He forced himself to look away and keep walking, trying to get the images of Pitch and his friends out of his head, the bat coming down on his body and the pain it issued. The writing they'd left all over his body, and the fact that they'd almost, almost gotten away with it.

He rubbed his hair from his eyes and walked a little quicker. Maybe he was just frazzled because Hiccup was gone. He didn't know why that horrid memory was suddenly infecting his mind. More so than usual because the anniversary of it was coming up. He hadn't really coped with the fact that it had happened to him. He never got a chance to tell any of those jerks how it made him feel and what it did to him physically and mentally. Shoot they were probably having beers and celebrating it for all he knew and that irked him. Now had that been Hiccup…he didn't want to go down that road.

He took a breath and finally got to the town square where a bunch of kids were walking home from school and meeting at the small little park in front of the statue of Burgess himself. He found the statue and sat down on it, hoping to clear his head a little.

Punzie was getting picked up by Max today and he was taking her to her dance lesson. Max was slowly coming more and more into their lives and although it was still strange, Jack was getting used to it. He smiled as he thought about how happy his mother was, how Max would just start dancing with her for no reason in the kitchen, how he'd pick up Punzie and practice ballet with her, how he'd watched Jack skateboard and given him some pointers; it was something that had always been missing but he never realized it.

He was about to check his phone again when he heard a very familiar voice that chilled him to his core. His head snapped up and he looked around the statue to see the one and only Pitch talking with a few of his friends. They were just…talking…like nothing had happened, like everything was all well and good. Pitch no longer had greasy jet black hair, but it was smoother and looser. He wore brighter clothes and his stance was relaxed. He seemed happy, different really; and that pissed Jack off. He got down and came around the corner and stared at the guy who'd made his life a living hell for years.

No one noticed him until one of his friends motioned to Jack just standing there, staring at them.

Pitch turned and his eyes widened for a second, "Jack? Jack Overland?" he asked.

"Nice to know you remember." Jack mumbled, coming closer.

Pitch merely smiled at him, "You look good, Jack."

"Yeah? Do I? Not covered in bruises and sharpie am I?"

Pitch swallowed and turned to his friends, "Hey, give me a minute, guys?"

They nodded nervously and walked away, not going very far.

Pitch then turned to Jack and frowned, "Jack…look…I'm sorry."

Jack stared at him and shook his head, "You beat the shit out of me, made my life hell for years, always bringing up my dead sister, called my boyfriend a fag, and you can just say 'sorry'?!" he laughed, his fists clenching.

Pitch swallowed, "No really…I was…I was a jerk…more than that really. I had a lot going on and-"

He never got to finish as Jack's fist collided with Pitch's jaw. Jack immediately saw red and began beating Pitch's pathetic little face as hard as he possibly could. The image of the bat, the duct tape, the sharpie, all of it, invaded his mind as he roared angrily, calling Pitch as many filthy names as he could. Tears blocked his vision and all he could do was keep going.

"I HATE YOU!" he yelled as people began gathering around, attempting to try and stop him, "MY SISTER! MY BOYFRIEND! MY BEST FRIEND! GOD, I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he roared angrily.

Pitch was blubbering as his nose bled, his lip split, and his eye began swelling, "Jack…" he sputtered, "p-plea-se, sto-top!"

Why didn't the bastard defend himself? Did he really want this? Good!

Jack felt arms grab him and lift him off of Pitch quickly and he fought as best he could at getting back and finishing the job, "I HOPE YOU DIE YOU FILTHY FUCK!" he yelled as he was carried away.

"Jack!" a familiar voice yelled, turning him around and shaking him, "Jack! Stop!"

He felt the hands gripping him, shaking his whole body and then finally a smack to the face. He froze and blinked his eyes before looking up at Max, who was wearing his uniform and staring at Jack with obvious concern, "Jack?" Max asked.

Jack shook and looked over to see Pitch being helped up. He looked over at Jack with sorrow in his eyes and then shook his head at his friends, "No, I'm not doing anything, let's go."

"Dude!" one of his friends gasped, "You're not pressing charges? He like, freaking attacked you?"

"No!" Pitch yelled and then glanced once more at Jack, "I got what I deserved. Let it go. It's over."

He walked away and Jack was led to Max's car and put in the front seat. He looked down at his hands that were caked with blood, some from Pitch but some were scratches from his fist colliding with Pitch's face.

Max was silent as he drove Jack home, glancing every now and then at Jack.

He parked the car and sat there for a moment, then finally looked at Jack, "That was him, wasn't it?"

Jack didn't need to ask for clarification. He merely nodded.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Jack swallowed, "I'm no better than he is."

"No, that's not true." Max said softly, "He didn't press charges, so you aren't in trouble." He nodded, "And honestly Jack, I would say that he didn't deserve it, but from the looks of it, he did."

"He didn't even fight me…" Jack mumbled, "I just…it's like when he taped me down. I felt like…like I'd become him and he'd become me."

Max watched Jack closely and then surprisingly put a hand on his shoulder, "Tell me what happened."

"I don't know. I saw him and I just-"

"No, not today…what happened that night?" Max asked.

Jack looked up at Max who was dead serious as he stared into his eyes.

"He…I…" he chocked, tearing up, "I've never…I never talked about it…" he gasped, his hand going to his mouth, his teeth biting down on his knuckle to keep from breaking down.

Max's hand never left his shoulder and squeezed him tight, "Jack, it's okay, it's just you and me here, you can let it out."

Jack took heavy breath's gasping for air as he tried his hardest to talk, but couldn't.

And still Max sat there with him; hand on his shoulder as he waited.

Jack managed to get out what he could about that night, little details that had been buried in his mind; the smell of sweat, the sound of bones cracking, the voice, the pain, the thought of Hiccup as his world went dark. The vision of Pippa lying dead at the bottom of the stairs, his dad leaving one last time…

By the time he was done, he was a blubbering mess and even Max had shed some tears.

"Your dad…Oh God, Jack, your dad was the greatest guy on the planet." He chuckled, wiping his eyes, "He was my best friend. He kept me going even when I just wanted to end it all. The son of a bitch saved my life more times than I can count."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jack asked him.

"Because you are your dad's son, Jack, and nobody knows that better than me."

"I bet I embarrassed him today." Jack muttered as he wiped his tear stained face.

"Nah. Things happen for a reason. And something tells me that Pitch kid was waiting for it to happen."

"He looked so…so happy! And all I could think was how unfair that was that he could just smile and not think about what he did to me."

"Jack, he thinks about it every day. I could see it in his eyes. He wasn't proud of what he did and he knows it. Today Jack, both of you came past that night."

"Then why am I still angry?" Jack muttered.

"Because you have every right to be. Just as he has every right to feel guilty. But what I want you to remember is that today was the start of a new day for two people. And as far as you're concerned, you are still and always will be Jim's son."

Jack stared at Max who smiled at him and Jack didn't know what else to do but lean in. Max did the rest as he pulled Jack in for a hug, "You're gonna get there, bud." He soothed.

"Max…can you do me one favor?" Jack asked into his chest.

"Sure."

"Can you not tell my mom?"

"Keep a secret from Gwen…" Max mumbled and he and Jack looked at one another and burst into laughter and both of them said at the same time:

"Not gonna happen!"


End file.
